The Attack of Fanboy!
by Daydream1
Summary: WOW!!! LOOK WHAT I FINALLY UPDATED!!! (this is the part where everyone goes WOW) I am really REALLY trying to finish this! This idea struck me during math class so it's gonna be a little weird. Has fanfiction authors in it. I really hope y'all read it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay I admit it! I don't own the Ninja Turtles! Does anyone know how to get a hold of the people who do? I have so many questions!  
  
I've never done this before. (Looks around scared) I'm going to use fanfiction writers that have reviewed my stories and I've read theirs. I'm sorry if I get your hair color, eyes, gender (Oh boy!), or personality wrong. The people that have stories above the rating of PG will have the most personality problems. I don't read those. Just review me and I'll fix everything (unless you like the change).  
  
Daydream was sitting at her computer having rushed up there right after school. She had finally finished a chapter in "The Vacation" and wanted to update as quickly as possible. "Come on, stupid thing." She hissed at the Windows 2000. When it came up, Daydream clicked rapidly on the Earthlink symbol and then went straight to fanfiction.net. Before she went to update, she checked on the new Turtle stories. "Yeh! LenniluvsBrian finally updated the "Evil" story. (hint hint!)" Daydream reviewed her and then decided to put in that new chapter. She finished typing in the title and hit the "Enter" key. When she did that, the colors on the screen began to swirl. "Whoa." Daydream whispered. Then the screen began to liquefy. "Dang, fanfiction.net is getting good at this." She said and then out of stupid curiosity, she reached out and touched the screen. Her hand went through. "Cool." Daydream exclaimed and then pulled her hand out. Or at least tried to. "Hey! Leggo!" She shouted and put her other hand on the desk, tugging as hard as she could to extricate herself. Suddenly, it felt like something was pulling her into the computer like a gravital pully thingy. "AAAHHHH!" Daydream screamed as she was pulled through. She was flying like a torpedo down a tunnel of colors. "T-this i-i-isn't co-ol!" she screeched in an indiscernible voice. She couldn't see were she was going because of the torrent of wheat blonde hair that was whipping her face. After what seemed forever, she was thrown down hard onto the floor of an irritatingly white room. "Oh boy." Daydream said as she stood up, brushing herself off like they did in the movies.  
  
She looked around. There were no windows, no doors, definitely no computers or T.V. "Great, okay, what did I do now?!" she called out to no one. Silence. "Is anyone there?" she said in a small voice. No answer. Daydream was becoming annoyed. "If you don't say something, I'm gonna start singing Girl Scout songs!" she said in a not-convincing voice. Nothing happened. "Well this is interesting." She said and sat back down on the white floor. "I gotta be dreaming." Daydream's face suddenly broke out in a smile. She pulled a tiny notebook from her blue jacket's pocket. She opened it, looking at all the fanfiction ideas. "Hmmm. Mike could get stuck in a white room and go bonkers. Needs a plot though. Maybe Raph could force him in there." Daydream giggled at the thought. As she sat there pouring over the notebook, a loud bang erupted on the other side of the room. Another girl was lying on the floor in a heap like Daydream had been. She had shoulder length light brown hair, which she promptly pushed back away from her face. Upon seeing Daydream, she got up and stalked over to her. "What is going on?!" she yelled at Daydream. Daydream flung her arms out wide. "I have no idea! I just got here a few minutes ago cause my computer." "sucked you in." the other girl said finishing her sentence. Daydream gave her a look. "After you updated a Turtles story?" she asked the brown haired girl who nodded her head. "Yeah, how did you know?" the girl asked. "Because that's what I did." Daydream said in answer. "The pen name is Daydream." The brown haired girl's mouth flew open. "You're Daydream?" Daydream nodded. "That is soo cool! I'm Mily!" It was Dream's turn to look amazed. "Wow! So why are two fanfiction writer's locked in a totally white room?" She asked Mily. Mily shrugged. "Maybe we broke a fanfiction net rule." She suggested. Both girls cringed at the thought. "Nah, I doubt that the net could do this to us. We would have to offend it greatly." Daydream said to break the silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAM! "AAHHH!" both girls screamed, jumping away from the figure that had slammed down between them. "Ow." Came a voice from the person. Daydream looked across the way at Mily. "Is it human?" she mouthed. She asked this because whatever it was had bright green hair. Mily mouthed back, "I think so." Obviously it was because two five-fingered hands pushed the person up from the floor. "Hello?" Mily said in greeting. A female face with a scowl plastered to it glared at the two girls. "WHO THE #$&& ARE YOU TWO?! WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?" She stood up and grabbed Mily by the shoulders, shaking her violently. "TELL ME NOW!" "I-I'm M-m-mily! A-and t-t-t-that's D-day- dream!" Mily said haltingly. The shaking stopped. "Who?" the violent girl asked in a strained voice. "Mily." Daydream said pointing at Mily and then pointed at herself. "Daydream." The green-haired girl sank back to the floor and put her head in her hands. "Whoo boy. It's finally getting to me. My reviewers are even in my dreams. I'm spending too much time on fanfiction." She said. Mily went over and sat down beside her. "We thought we were dreaming too, but it doesn't look like it anymore." "What's your name?" Daydream asked bluntly. The green haired girl looked at her. "LenniluvsBrian." Daydream began to jump up and down excitedly. "YEEEHH! When are you gonna post more on the Child!? I want more storyage!" She screeched happily. Lenni looked at Mily. "Is she always like this?" She said, giving up any hope that she was really dreaming. Mily shook her head. "Only when you showed up." "Did you know that she does this in review land too?" Lenni asked Mily. Daydream did a cart-wheel and then slammed into a new person who had just banged in. "AAAHHH!" The two of them screamed. Daydream raced back over to Lenni and Mily and crouched down behind them. "Who's that?" She whispered. Lenni gave her a look. "You were the one who knocked into her. Why don't you tell us?" she hissed back. Daydream stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" The girl on the other side of the room was still screaming. With much goading, Mily got up and walked over to her. The older girl just screamed all the more. "THEY FINALLY CAME FOR ME! DON'T HURT ME YOU ALIEN SCUM!" she was shouting hysterically. Mily looked back at the other two, who motioned for her to go on. She gave them both death stares and continued over to the frantic girl. She held her hand out to her. "Um, I'm not an alien I'm just a very confused fanfiction writer." The older girl stopped screaming and began to run her fingers through her thick, short blonde hair. "Why me?" she asked quietly. "Huh?" Mily said in a confused voice. "Why would my friends pull such a dirty trick on me?! How much are they paying you?" The girl said getting up. "Uh, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Mily asked. Lenni and Daydream had ventured over a few minutes ago and were standing near-by. The new girl smiled. "Yeah, okay, you can drop the game now. My roommate said she'd get me back for using the computer all the time. And she's the only one who knows my fear of abduction by aliens." Blonde-girl stated in a matter of fact tone. Lenni and Daydream exchanged looks with Mily. An agreement between them was shown by Lenni taking over the questioning. "You got a name, Alien girl?" Lenni demanded. The girl rolled her eyes. "Danceingfae. It's my pen name, since this is about the Internet!" Danceingfae yelled the last part into the void. The faces of the other writers brightened. Daydream jumped over and crushed Danceingfae in a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I needed that idea soo much!" she exclaimed happily. Danceingfae gave Lenni and Mily questioning looks. "Don't ask." Mily told her. "If we ever get out of here, remind me never to give her any cyber chocolate." Lenni said lazily and helped Danceingfae get Daydream off her. Mily told Danceingfae her pen name and the others. Danceingfae rolled her eyes. "They really went all out didn't they?" she asked with a bitter tone. Lenni looked a little angry. "It's not our fault that we're stuck here. If it was up to me, I'd have been long gone." Daydream grinned. "You don't like us, Lenni?" she said in a five-year-old girl voice. Lenni pointed to Danceingfae and Mily. "Them I like." Then she pointed to Daydream. "You, I'm not sure about." Mily sighed. They were getting off to a good start.  
  
  
  
  
  
Danceingfae seemed to be convinced her room mates were playing a joke and was banging on the walls, calling for them to let her out. "HELLO! YOU CAN LET ME OUT NOW!" she shouted loudly. Suddenly a voice came booming out from the walls. "That wouldn't be a good idea, Danceingfae." It said in a whispery voice. At the sound of the voice, Danceingfae sprinted back to the other three. "Who is that?" she asked. "Shhhh!" all three of them hissed. Lenni stood up and kicked the nearest wall. "*^$#%##! LET US OUT NOW, YOU ^@%^&&!" She shouted. Daydream looked very angry. "Those are bad words Lenni! I can't use them in my story!" she exclaimed angrily. "Sorry about your delicate ears, Dream." Lenni said sarcastically. "My ears are not delicate!" Daydream said defiantly before the voice came back on. "I can't LenniluvsBrian. Not until the rest of your friends arrive." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FRIENDS?!" Lenni screeched and began having a nijitsu field day on the wall, even though it wasn't doing any good. "Stop that, you're going to hurt your writing hand!" the voice cried. Lenni stopped. "My writing hand? What's that got to do with anything?" She looked over at the other three who shrugged. The disembodied voice seemed to laugh. "Everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! Deal with it, I've put up with it a million times already with Danceingfae and Lenni! I didn't get around to some people in this chapter but don't worry if you've reviewed me and written a Ninja Turtles story (must fulfill both), you'll be in here eventually. Review me! And for all of you that are worrying over where the turtles are, don't worry! They show up in the next chapter I hope! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. Do you?  
  
Well, I don't think I've ever got that many reviews on the first chapter of any story! Wow, y'all like this. Hmm, wonders never cease. Okay, here it goes!  
  
"HEROES IN A HALF-SHELL, TURTLE POWER!" Daydream screamed in what seemed to be a singing voice. "Oh please, shut-up!" the voice pleaded with her. "No!" she screamed back. "Don't make me hurt you!" the voice said menacingly. Daydream stuck her tongue out at the wall. Danceingfae got up and grabbed the short writer. "Daydream, I don't think now's the right time for that." She told the girl who sat down and began to pout. All four of trapped fan fiction writers had been sitting in there for what seemed like forever, screaming and yelling for the voice to let them out. "I'm starving." whined Mily. LenniluvsBrian began whistling. Mily looked at her strangely. "You don't have any food, do you?" Mily growled angrily. Lenni jumped up and began to run, but Mily tackled her. Yells and screams were ringing around the white room as the two fought. Danceingfae and Daydream looked at each other. "I didn't do it." Daydream said absentmindedly. Danceingfae sighed and walked over to the two fighting girls, but before she got there. BANG! A girl with black hair pulled up into a ponytail had body-slammed her to the ground. Danceingfae pushed her off angrily. "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE!" she yelled and stomped off into a vacant part of the room. The new girl looked offended. "Sor-ry!" She said and got up. She seemed to be confused, which would be expected. Mily, giving up on the idea of ever getting Lenni's food, went over to her. "It's not you." She said reassuringly, "It's just that Danceingfae has been through a lot lately."  
  
The girl's eyebrows rose. "Did you say Danceingfae?" Mily nodded in response. "Nuh-uh." The girl exclaimed. Mily nodded more. "No way! That's not possible! Who are you?!" The girl asked accusingly. "Uh, Mily." "Nuh- uh." The girl repeated. Mily grabbed her by the shoulders. "UH-HUH!" she shouted. The girl jumped away. "Nuh-uh! You can't be Mily!" Mily got a look on her face that said she was gonna punch her hard. "I'll take that as a yes." The girl said quickly. "Good." Mily hissed. Lenni got up and decided to take over. "Yeah, that's Mily, that's Daydream, that's Danceingfae, and I'm LenniluvsBrian." She said and then covered the girl's mouth before she could say nuh-uh. "Dude, so like where are we?" the girl asked when Lenni let go. "Let's start with a name." Lenni told her. The girl nodded quickly. "Oh yeah. I forgot, my name's Ziptango." Daydream jumped up from the floor and ran over there at the sound of that name. "FURBY PERSON!" she yelled. LenniluvsBrian blocked her path before she could jump on Ziptango. "No tackling writers, Daydream." Daydream rolled her eyes and began chattering like mad with Ziptango who looked confused and happy at the same time.  
  
In about an hour, part of the wall opened up, revealing a fridge, which Mily immediately flung open. "FOOD!" she yelled and dragged the first thing she could find out. "Oh no." Mily groaned as she looked at the stuff in her hands. It was tofu bars and celery sticks. Danceingfae held up the only thing she could find to drink. "Fresh water!? Is this a joke?!" she said unhappily. Daydream stared at the fridge. "I cannot live on celery alone, you sick minded person!" she yelled. Ziptango dragged something from the backpack she had on (don't ask why). "Uh, I have some candy bars if anyone wants some." She stated. The second Ziptango said this, the other four leapt on the book bag. "Chocolate!" Mily screeched. As they sat down on the floor, Lenni noticed what Danceingfae was eating. "What?!" Danceingfae said as the others stared at her. She was munching on a celery stick. "It's good, sort of." She said with an embarrassed look. "Uh-huh." Ziptango said and went back to devouring her Hershey's bar. By the time they had finished eating, a bunch of other people had arrived. Raphielle had fallen into Ziptango's pile of candy, which caused Ziptango to start yelling her head off. Sasami dropped in and was welcomed in better because she hadn't killed the candy. When Splinter arrived, she crashed against the wall and was knocked out for a while so no one knew who she was until the end of dinner. Snow White had a look of destruction on her face after she had popped in. She had tried to strangle Danceingfae, but the others got her off in time to prevent that. Sss979 had taken a lot of time to calm down because she hadn't stopped screaming until the voice had come on and yelled at her. TygeroftheWynd had just dropped in when they finished eating so they were still explaining everything to her. "So let me get this straight. There's someone holding us here for some reason and it's probably cause of our writing? WHY?!" she yelled. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"Because I need all of you." The voice hissed, catching them off guard. "Why?" Splinter asked. One side of the room became a giant video screen. "Cool! Big screen! I like!" Sasami yelled and ran to hug the wall. As she was running, a face appeared. It was a boy's face and not a cute one at that. It had huge pimples all over it, tiny piggy eyes and the ugliest hair you can imagine. "EWWW!" The girls all said in unison and Sasami fainted because she was too close to the ugliness. "Eww, yes, my writers!" the boy thing said. "I shall tell you why you are here!" Splinter rolled her eyes angrily. "Good, cause I was getting a little bored around here." She muttered. The guy paid her no attention. "Ever since I was a young child, I have loved the Ninja Turtles. As I grew older my fascination grew. I have every action figure ever made, all the movies, comics, and books. THAT IS WHY I AM NAMED FANBOY!" He shouted. Giggling was heard. "STOP LAUGHING!" FanBoy shouted. "OH! Can I borrow movie number three?" Daydream piped up before Snow White bapped her on the head. "Not now." The other girl told her. FanBoy went on. "My parents began to worry about me, so I ran away and created this place. Ever since I have been here, I have tried to write a good fanfiction story, but have failed miserably. I have no talents in the field of writing. This is where you come in." he said with bitterness and danger. The writers tensed, ready for him to try something. "I want you to write for me. Become my writers and I will make you famous!" He said. The girls laughed. "Yeah, okay. That's such a stupid idea." Raphielle said. FanBoy's face darkened. "If you do not join you will be forced to enter the dimension of EVIL!" He said this last part in an evil way. "How?" Sss979 asked. FanBoy laughed. "With this machine!" Out of the wall, an intricate invention was revealed. "This is how I got you here, rigging it so when you updated a story, you automatically transported here." He grinned. "Soon, I will have all the writer's in my grasp and their stories will be for my enjoyment alone. MUHAHAHA!" The girl's all looked at each other. They decided that this dude was nuts. Mily stepped forward. "Can this machine take you to any dimension?" she asked. FanBoy nodded. "Yes, any dimension you set it for."  
  
Splinter and Ziptango began to edge toward the machine. "Could you even go to the Ninja Turtles world?" FanBoy pondered this for a few seconds. "I suppose. Yes, it's possible, but only if you have the right number." Snow White stepped forward too. "Do you know the number?" she asked. "DUH!" FanBoy yelled. "Well what is it?" LenniluvsBrian asked. "You girls infuriate me! The number is 412! Are you happy?!" FanBoy yelled and then covered his mouth. "Uh-huh." Ziptango smiled as Splinter punched in the number and pushed "Enter". "NOOO!" He yelled. Once again, the girls were sent flying down a color tunnel, except this time it had turtle pictures on the sides. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" they screamed in unison. The screams ended abruptly as they were tossed into the lair. This is what happened to each girl.  
  
Danceingfae tossed herself into Michelangelo's arm, who was before sitting innocently on the couch. Mikey freaked out and threw her across the room. On accident, oh course.  
  
LenniluvsBrian was flung into Leonardo, who thought she was a demon, and drew his kantana. Lenni had screamed and hid behind the nearest couch.  
  
Mily just sat on the couch, mesmerized by what was on T.V. Nobody noticed her until the terror episode ended.  
  
Splinter disappeared into the kitchen and wasn't seen for quite awhile.  
  
Sasami locked herself in a near-by closet and refused to come out until Leonardo finally came over and dragged her out.  
  
Snow White kept her cool and tried to sort things out. No one listened to her though.  
  
Raphielle flung herself on Raphael, who started yelling.  
  
Sss979 sat there with Mily, waiting until everyone just chilled out.  
  
Daydream dropped to the floor, squashing herself to it. Her mentality seemed to be the closer she got to the floor the safer she was. She was almost trampled by the others.  
  
"QUIET!" Master Splinter shouted. The room stilled immediately. "Where's Ziptango?" asked Raphielle, detaching herself from Raph. "Who?!" Leo yelled. "Stop yelling!" Daydream shouted. Suddenly, Ziptango came running into the living room followed by a furious Donatello. "Who is she!? And why was he in my room?! " He yelled. The rest of the writer's gave Ziptango impressed looks. Master Splinter looked at the various girls. "We will soon find out." He said. The girls started to explain their story.  
  
Okay next chapter later. Hope you liked this one! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. Or Disney.  
  
Sorry about Mikey throwing you across the room, Danceingfae. Don't worry; I'll make it up to you. Maybe. (grins) Yeh! LenniluvsBrian finally updated the Evil story and I'm in it! Look Ziptango, you're not the bad guy! Aren't you happy! Okay, enough of me, on with the story!  
  
After pulling a furious LenniluvsBrian off Leonardo, coaxing Sasami from the closet, and prying Daydream off the floor, the girls had began to tell their tale, which took the longest time. By the time Lenni finished it, everyone was arguing that things were wrong and this didn't happen that way. "Quiet, please." Master Splinter said smiling. "I am going to retire to my room to meditate on this. My sons will watch over you while I am gone." He said and went into his room. The Ninja Turtle's mouths were hanging open in disbelief. Leonardo was the first one to actually say something. "Okay, that was a good story, but who are you really? It's impossible that you're fanfiction writers." He asked. "Why?" Mily questioned him. She had finally looked away from the T.V when Michelangelo had stepped in front of her and said hi. That remark seemed to stump Leo. "Because, um, I don't know, you just can't!" The two of them bickered for a few minutes until Mily finally convinced him that they really were the writers from the Net. It had taken a half hour on the computer, but that was okay. Later when they were back in the living room, Raphielle bit her lip when she noticed something was wrong. "Hey, someone's missing." She said. Raphael seemed to simmer with anger. "You mean there's more of you?" he hissed. Raphielle nodded. "Just one, I think." Raph looked like he was gonna kill the chair he was sitting in. "It's not her fault that TygerofTheWynd has disappeared." Snow White told him. Mikey jumped between the two before Raph could kill the writer. "How about Donny takes a few of them to look for the missing one and Leo and I will entertain the rest while you go get April. She'll know what to do with all of these girls." He told his fuming older brother. Lenni jumped up in horror at the sound of April's name. "NOT HER!" she screamed and ran from the room. "Sorry, she's thinking about her story. Just stay here." Danceingfae told the wondering turtles and followed her.  
  
Raphael seemed to like the idea of getting April, but Donatello almost went into a conniption fit when he found out about his part. "WHAT?! Oh no, Mikey! You take them! Why me!?" He yelled. Mikey smiled. "Don't worry Donny. I'll give you a small number of them. It won't be too hard." He told his older brother, who was looked like he was going to cry. "Anyways," he muttered to himself, "It's the only way I can annoy you AND Leo at the same time." Donny sighed. "Okay." Ziptango leapt up from where she was sitting and ran over to where the two turtles were sitting. "I'll go with Donatello!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm. Donny gave Mikey another please look. Michelangelo ignored him and walked over to the group of girls. "So who wants to go with Donny?" He asked. Snow White sighed. "I'll go." Sss979 also got up and went over to Donatello. Don started to relax a little. He was getting the less hyper girls. Splinter nodded and joined the small search party. "Okay, that's enough." He exclaimed and ushered his girls to the door. He grabbed his coat and left for the outside world. Raphielle timidly walked over to Raphael who was getting ready to go. "Um, can I come with you?" she asked him. Raph gave her a death stare, but the girl didn't falter. "I DO NOT want to be stuck here with everyone while there's a city to explore." She told him, and then added, "And punks to pound." Raphael looked at the desperate girl. "Mike!" He shouted to his brother. "I'm taking this one." "Yes!" exclaimed Raphielle happily followed him out the door. "No giggling, chattering, or getting in my way. Got it?" Raph stated his rules as they walked down the tunnel. Raphielle nodded. "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
After they were gone, Leonardo looked at Michelangelo. "They're yours.", he told Mike then he left. Mikey grinned. "Fine by me." He called after Leo and looked at the three girls he had left. He did a double take. "Hold it, shouldn't I have five of you?" Mikey asked. Mily, Sasami, and Daydream glanced at each other. "Danceingfae and LenniluvsBrian went somewhere." Sasami replied. Mikey flopped down on the couch between Mily and Sasami who scooted over to make more room for him. "They'll be fine as long as Leo doesn't find them. So, what do you girls wanna do?" "What do you usually do?" Mily wanted to know. Mikey grinned. "Make pizza." Daydream looked scared. "You want ME to try to make a pizza? You want me in the KITCHEN?" Daydream exclaimed. "You don't cook?" Mikey asked her in an unbelieving voice. "My Mom won't let me touch the oven. Says I'm to unpredictable." Replied Daydream. "Well, I don't mind. Anyways dudette, you can't be any worse than Donny." Mikey said and pulled the three girls to their feet. Daydream still looked skeptical, but obediently followed Mikey, Sasami, and Mily into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I want that and that looks nice and OOHH! LOOK AT THAT!" Snow White screeched, looking at the clothes in the windows along the walkway. Her, Sss979, and Splinter had been fawning over everything in the New York shop windows. Ziptango, on the other hand, wouldn't leave Donatello alone for a millisecond. "Ziptango, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm." He finally told her. "Oh, sorry." She said and let go. Donny rubbed his arm where a red mark was now starting to form. "So no one knows where your friend TygerOfTheWynd is?" he asked the now very hyper fanfiction authors. "Nope. Mmmm. This is yummy! Splinter said chomping on a hotdog she had just bought from a vender. Donny groaned. "How do you expect to find her then?" he asked, trying not to blow up. Sss9797 seemed to think it over. "No idea." She exclaimed and went back to staring at the million-dollar thing- for-no-use in the window. Donny made a whimpering sound. "It's okay Donny. We'll find her anyway." Ziptango reassured him. A sudden yell alerted them. "PLEASE, SAVE ME FROM HER!" shouted a Foot soldier as he ran from an alley straight into Donatello. "I'LL SAVE YOU DONNY!" screamed Ziptango throwing herself in front of her favorite turtle. "WOULD YOU TWO QUIT IT!" Don yelled at the two humans, the first being the Foot soldier who was now cowering from Ziptango and Zip herself. Both immediately were still. He turned to the Foot Soldier. "What is with you?! You're not supposed like me, you're supposed to kill me." "That's was before, this is now! There's a girl in there and she won't leave me alone! I tried to rob her, but." The soldier started then was interrupted by, "I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH! PLEASE LET ME HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH! GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" TygerOfTheWynd screeched, chasing the Foot in a tight circle around Donatello who was silently cursing Michelangelo. Don threw out a hand, catching Tyger by the collar of her jacket and tripped the squealing Foot soldier with his own foot. "Cool." Whispered Splinter who had finished her hotdog. "Go!" Don told the soldier who thanked him, stuck out his tongue out at Tyger and ran down the street. "I take it you're TygerOfTheWynd?" Don said and leaned on his bo. "Yep." Tyger replied and stared in awe at the turtle. "Don't look at me like that! I don't give out autographs!" Donny told her, squashing her hopes. "Can we go home now?" Snow White asked. Donatello looked at her. "MY home, not yours, but yeah let's go." They dragged Sss979 away from the window and headed towards the lair tunnel.  
  
In the Kitchen.  
  
"LESS FLOUR, DAYDREAM!" Michelangelo shouted at the girl over the Backstreet music LenniluvsBrian had put on when she came out of where she had been hiding. They had been in there for an hour, trying to teach Daydream to cook. So far, they had burnt everything including the homemade ice cream. How she had done that, Mikey would never know. "OKEY-DOKEY!" she screamed back. "Back street's back!" yelled Danceingfae. She and Lenni were dancing to the music for the enjoyment of the others. Sasami finished up with the cake she was icing and put it in the fridge. Mily looked at it hungrily. "No." Sasami told her sternly. Mily pouted and then went back to mixing her pudding. The music came to a part where Brian was singing. Daydream whimpered at the bad memories of being strapped to a chair and forced to learn his full name. In the emotion of the moment, she launched an egg at LenniluvsBrian. Lenni screamed as it smacked against her head. "Who threw that?" she hissed as the yolk ran down her head. Daydream stared into the pizza batter. Lenni grabbed the cup of milk Mike was about to use and poured it on her head. "COLD! COLD!" Daydream screeched and tossed the batter at Lenni who ducked so it hit the unsuspecting Danceingfae. "OH!" The older girl yelled and flung Mily's pudding at Sasami by accident. "MY PUDDING!" Mily roared, throwing the sauce Mike was making at all of them. "FOOD FIGHT!" Mike yelled and the food started flying. It went on for five minutes and then stopped abruptly when Master Splinter yelled for silence. "I am disappointed in you, my son. I wanted you to keep them out of trouble, not get them into it." Mike flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Sensei." He whispered and shuffled his feet. "It wasn't totally his fault." Mily cried stepping up beside him. "Yeah, we did some of it." Danceingfae said as a piece of batter rolled off her shoulder. "Well, then I will show you how to do flips. Come." The girls gave Mikey worried looks. "Don't' worry, flips aren't THAT bad." He said. All of them began to whimper.  
  
Okay here it is. Tada!  
  
Danceingfae: Thanks for letting me stay at the Turtle's! LenniluvsBrian: I enjoyed the information on your singers! It was very um, torturous. ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ninja Turtles. Really wish I did, but I don't. Sigh.  
  
I'm back!  
  
Raphael knocked on April's apartment door. Beside him, Raphielle was hopping from foot to foot. "I'm going to meet April, I'm gonna meet April, I'M going to MEET April O'Neil." She whispered under her breath. Raph rolled his eyes and waited for the door to open. He heard the clicking of April's high-heeled shoes as she approached the door and the click of the knob as she turned it. "Hi Raph." April said with a smile and then saw Raphielle. Her eyebrow's raised in surprise. "Who's this?" She asked Raph. "The name's Raphielle." Raphielle spoke for him and shook April's now out- stretched hand. "I'm a fanfiction writer from the internet that first got zapped to a white room controlled by an evil fanboy, then got zapped to this dimension, and now I'm talking to someone that I thought was a fictional character." All April could say to this was, "Oh." then asked them in. Raphael and Raphielle quickly entered her apartment. The fanfiction writer looked around in excitement while Raphael explained their predicament to April. "So you have eleven girls at the lair and you don't know what to do with them? Am I hearing this right?" She asked when he finished. Raph nodded. "Just keep them there until Donny can figure out a way to get them home." April said. "No. You don't understand, these aren't regular girls. They're FAN girls." Raph told her. April looked over at Raphielle who was poking one of the couches. "It's April O'Neil's couch." She mouthed to Raph. "SHE seems normal." April said. Raph smiled a little. "That's cause she's mine. Most of the others are exactly like Mikey. Trust me." April seemed un-concerned. Raph grabbed her by the arm. "You gotta come with me and see what I mean. One of them is terrified of you, anyway." April giggled. "Terrified of me?" she asked. "Yes. Come on, Raphielle. We're leaving." Raph called to the writer. Raphielle immediately put the pillow she was holding down and ran over to follow Raph out the door.  
  
A bath, some cleaning, practice, and many falls on the head later.  
  
"Ouch." Danceingfae whispered as she lowered herself onto the couch. "I've never hurt this much in my entire life." The five Mikey was in charge of had just finished learning to flip and were now feeling as if they were gonna die. "Body. Not move." LenniluvsBrian gasped and sat on the brown couch beside Danceingfae. Mily whimpered as she curled up in the lumpy, old armchair. Sasami was sitting on the couch with Danceingfae and Lenni muttering, "My back, my back, my back." Daydream had sprawled out on the floor, unable to make it to the couch, and was now blissfully sleeping. "I think you killed them, Mikey." Leonardo said as he looked at the five of them. "They started it." Mike muttered. "Did not! You're the one who wanted to cook." Lenni groaned. "And I thought I was hurt already." Danceingfae exclaimed. "I already told you I was sorry, Danceingfae. What do you want me to do?!" Mike asked her exasperatingly. "Groveling. Flowers. Kisses. Maybe hugs. Definitely hugs." She said as she thought it over. "I don't grovel." Mike stated. "Fine then." Danceingfae said. "I won't update any story ever AGAIN." Daydream's head popped up. "Michelangelo, start groveling." She hissed. "Why?" Mike asked. "Because I'm in a bad mood if I don't read her stories. You won't like me in a bad mood. Grovel. Now." Daydream ordered. Mike got down on his knees in front of Danceingfae. "Please forgive me." He asked her in a pitiful voice. Danceingfae gave him a serious look. "Do you really mean it or are you just afraid of Daydream?" "No, I REALLY mean it!" Mikey grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Forgive me?" Danceingfae blushed and nodded furiously. Leonardo rolled his eyes and sat down in his armchair. "OOOWWW!" Mily screeched as he sat on her. Leonardo leapt up quickly. "I am SOOO sorry!" he started, but Mily was hopping around, yelling terribly bad words that should not be repeated here at the top of her lungs. She then tripped over Daydream, who yelled profoundly, "MY LEGS!" Leonardo stared at the two girls, both of whom were yelling at the as loud as humanly possible. Mikey began to laugh. Mily and Daydream quieted and turned towards him. His laughter ended abruptly. "That was funny, ya gotta admit it." He tried to regain some ground. Mily launched herself at him, but was caught in mid-air by Leo. "You don't want more flips do you?" he asked her. She kicked him in the knee and stomped out of the room. Daydream was already back on the floor, asleep again. "How does she do that?" Sasami asked LenniluvsBrian who shrugged.  
  
"WE'RE BACK!" Snow White announced their arrival. Splinter, Sss979, and Snow White plodded in and sank onto the couch, squeezing in beside Sasami, Lenni, and Danceingfae. Behind them, Ziptango came racing into the lair followed by a very annoyed Donatello who had a hyperactive TygerOfTheWynd by the hood of her jacket. The minute Tyger saw Mikey and Leo, she squealed, pulled out her autograph book and attacked them. "AUTOGRAPHS! AUTOGRAPHS!" she yelled, jumping up and down in front of Leo, holding the book out for him to sign. Leonardo stepped back and tried to escape the onslaught. Donny sighed and grabbed her hood again. "Tyger, we already talked about this. They don't know how to write, remember?" He told her. Tyger stalked off, in search of a new victim probably. "So that's the missing one?" Leo asked, peeking out from room he had ducked into. "I like her." Mikey said, seeing the resemblance between his and her personalities. "You would." Raphael said as he entered the lair. He had waited until the coast was clear to enter. Raphielle bounced over to the other writer's and sat down on the floor beside the sleeping Daydream. Lenni almost started hyperventilating when she saw April. "NO! NO! BADNESS!" She screamed and made a cross with her fingers. "I'm guessing this is the one you said was scared of me?" April whispered to Raph who nodded. "Chill out Lenni." Sasami told the other girl. Lenni tried to burrow into the couch. April sighed and walked over to her. Lenni jumped up and screamed, "EVIL LADY!!!!" Raph grabbed her before she could run out of the room though. "What is with you? She's not gonna hurt you Lenni." He told the scared author. Lenni relaxed. "Did you know you're my favorite?" she asked him. Michelangelo's mouth flew open. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAV!" he shouted. LenniluvsBrian shook her green-haired head. "Nope. I've always liked the good side of Raph. His turmoil filled soul turns me on." Raph gave Mikey a smug look and placed Lenni back on the couch. Raphielle gave Lenni an evil look. "Mine." She mouthed at her. "No way." Lenni mouthed back and then turned back to the conversation that was now going on between the turtles and April. Mily got up and decided to console him. "It's okay Mikey. YOU'RE my favorite." She said and hugged him. "Awwww!" Mike said and hugged her back. On the couch, Danceingfae's dark eyes blazed in silent fury. She Would GET even!  
  
Much discussion later.  
  
Sasami fell asleep against Danceingfae and Snow White, Michelangelo and Splinter had begun to play a game of cards. "I win. Shirt please." Mike said to Snow White. Her eyes grew huge. "What are you talking about, you dip wade?! We aren't playing strip poker!" She yelled back at him angrily. "Sorry." After a looooonnngg time, everyone together had decided that the girls would have to stay at the turtles for a while, at least until Donatello could figure out how to get them back home. There had been much happiness at this, but now they had to brainstorm ideas on how all eleven fan fiction writers were supposed to live there. "I could stay in Donny's room!" Ziptango said dreamily. "NO!" Donny stated immediately. "No one is gonna stay in anyone else's room." Master Splinter informed the now disappointed girls. "I got it!" Mike said jumping up. "What?" came a simultaneous reply. "You know that the subway used to run through here right?" Nods. "Well, there's all that space left over from the tunnel. We can section that off into rooms." Mouths flew open everywhere. Mikey blushed. "It was only a suggestion." He said. "And a good one at that!" Donny said and left for the tunnel. "Oh-kay." Splinter said. "Well, I better go." April said, standing up from her spot on the crowded couch. "No! What about dinner?" Sss979 asked. She hadn't had lunch. "Yeah, I'm starving." Snow White stated. Mikey looked towards the kitchen. "Um, let's call out for something, okay? I think the kitchen's had it for today." He glanced at Daydream who shrugged. "Okay, so what do we want?" Yells resounded from all over the lair. "PIZZA! CHINESE! PIZZA! MEXICAN! PIZZA! GERMAN!" Everyone looked at Leo who just shrugged. "It's good after a while." He said. Mike gave him an are-you-stupid look. "Pizza seems to be number one on the list, but lets order Chinese and Mexican too." "Yeeeh!" the girls screeched and Mily and Raphielle high-fived each other. Mike jumped up and raced over to the payphone.  
  
It was around twelve o'clock at night, a while after April had left, telling the girl's that they could call her if the turtles were too much for them. Ha! "I want to take a shower and go to bed." Ziptango whined. "The bathroom's down the hall to the left." Leonardo told her absent- mindedly. She was gone in a flash. Tyger and Daydream were playing on Mike's Playstation. "I'm winning!" Tyger cried. "No you're not!" Daydream cried and moved like her character. "Go little stupid person that won't do anything I say because they're stupid, go!" she screamed. Tyger bounced up and down. "Whohoo!" I'm still winning!" Daydream scowled and then pointed behind Tyger. "Oh look! A flying monkey off the Wizard of Oz!" Tyger whirled around as quickly as possible. "Where?! That's the only autograph I don't got!" Raphael also looked around. Those monkeys had been his biggest fear ever since he had first watched it. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he very carefully took a sai out, just incase. Daydream took this time to jump her character up and down on top of Tyger's, squashing it and winning the game. "You lose." She told Tyger as she turned around. "YOU CHEATED!" Tyger yelped. "So?" Daydream asked. Little did she know, justice was coming. "I saw that, Daydream." Master Splinter's wisdom filled voice hit her ears. "Twenty flips in the dojo and extra practice in the morning." Daydream sighed and nodded her head. "K."  
  
Sasami was still asleep on the couch. Danceingfae had edged out from under her a little bit ago. "She's snoring." Danceingfae whispered to Lenni. "I know. I can hear it over here." Both girls slid farther down the couch. Snow White turned to Leo. "So where do we sleep tonight?" she asked him. Leo motioned to the floor. ""The living room." All nine girls that were still in the room groaned. "So where's all the blankets and sleeping bags then?" Michelangelo, who still had Mily latched onto him, replied with. "In the closet." Raphielle got up and opened the closet Mike had referred to. A cascade of blankets, pillows and various sleeping items (like Mike's old teddy bear, which Mily grabbed happily, making Danceingfae go even more bonkers) fell on top of her. "HELP ME!" she shouted. Ignoring the now suffocating writer, Danceingfae grabbed a mottled blanket from the top of the wiggling pile. "That one's definitely out." She stated and laid it to the side. The blanket had holes the size of Texas in it and was a puke yellow color. "Hey!" Donny yelled and grabbed it. "I can use that. Waste not want not." Danceingfae gave him a blank look. "Never mind." He said and went back to the tunnel that was to become the girls rooms. Raphielle was still under the mountainous pile of cloth. "Please, let me out!" she pleaded, her voice muffled.  
  
Suddenly WHAM! Another girl had fallen into the lair and straight onto the pile of blankets and Raphielle, who emitted a loud yell. The newest addition to the fanfiction league had light brown hair that fell a good way below her shoulders. She looked around in amazement until she spotted Daydream. "DAYDREAM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!?" She shouted at the fanfiction author. "I didn't do it!" Daydream said for the millionth time. "Anyways," she continued, "What are you doing here?" The girl grinned brightly. "I finally wrote a story!" Daydream's mouth flew open. "No way! Really?" she asked, bouncing up and down in front of her friend. "Really!" Brown-hair stated. Leonardo looked from Daydream back to the new girl. "Daydream? WHO IS THAT?!" Daydream had a startled look on her face, as if she had just noticed everyone else was there. "Oh her? That's just Nightmare, my infamous reviewer. She finally wrote a story!" Oh." Nightmare and Daydream jabbered on to each other as they rolled out blankets to sleep on. Finally, Raphielle escaped the blankets after Raphael pulled her out. She thanked him and grabbed the only sleeping bag left, a lumpy green one. The Ninja Turtles colors had been snatched immediately.  
  
A few minutes later, Ziptango appeared from her shower. "Hi Zip. We thought you'd drowned by now." LenniluvsBrian teased her. "Hey! You're hair's blonde!" Sasami yelled, sitting up straight in bed. It was tore. Ziptango's black hair had changed into a nice blonde color. Ziptango pulled at a strand of it. "Yeah, the black color was just a one day dye my friends put in. THAT'S why I took so long in the shower." She stated and flopped down on a blanket. Mily grabbed the long locks and began to twist it into a braid. Sss979 and Splinter entered a little after her. "And where were you two?" Danceingfae asked. "What are you, my mom?" Splinter growled and then laughed at Danceingfae's hurt look. "I was just kidding." She said. "We were checking out the city or at least a part of it." Sss979 told her. By now, most of the girl's were asleep except for five. They were discussing possibilities on how Nightmare had got there. "The portal must still be open." Lenni said. Snow White nodded. "It's gotta be." Splinter bit her lip. "Does that mean Fanboy could get here?" she asked worriedly. "Yep." Sss979 said nonchalantly. Danceingfae sighed. "Should we tell the guys now or later?" "I like that kind of candy." Lenni said off the subject. "So do I. My favorite's black cherry." Splinter said happily. "Lets get back to the subject, CHILDREN." Danceingfae said. Lenni groaned. "Don't remind me." Snow White smiled. "Let's tell them in the morning. They're probably asleep anyway." She said and flung the flap of her sleeping bag over her head. Agreeing silently, the other five followed her example. Danceingfae's last thoughts were on how she was going to get even with Mily. 'Hmmm, cherries or strawberries?'  
  
I wonder what Danceingfae's thinking of? Okay Danceingfae, now do you forgive Mikey? Ziptango, I'm sorry I got your hair color wrong so I changed it back. Muhahaha, you're in here Nightmare! Sorry it took sooooo long to update, but I think it's length makes up for it. Thank you for all the reviewing! I LOOOOOVVVE REVEIWS! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No owny Ninja Turtles! Don't own nada! Have nothing! So sad! Oh, almost forgot, I don't own Vanilla Ice ether (wink). ^-^  
  
Glad you like it! Sorry for the wait on the other chapter. Was having writer's (crosses heart) block. EVIL! (cowers) Well at least it's gone so here it goes!  
  
LenniluvsBrian was clicking around on the living room computer as quick as she could at hours of the morning that most humans would have been drooling on their pillows. But not Lenni, who was going to her most favorite website in the world which was the famous Brian's fan club page. She bit her nails as she waited for it to finish coming up. She glanced at the announcements then leapt straight into the air. "FINALLY!" Lenni screamed and began to run around the lair at high speeds. In the process of running around, she trampled TygerOfTheWynd, Snow White, and Raphielle. Those three sat up and began yelling about sleeping and Lenni being an idiot. "SLEEP IS GOOD!" Raphielle screeched and flung a pillow at her. Lenni went down on top of Danceingfae, knocking the wind out of her. "LENNI!" Danceingfae yelled when she could breath again. Lenni was screaming at the top of her lungs about a baby. "BABY! THEY HAD THEIR BABY! IT'S A BOY!" she shouted. The now awake girls all started asking questions. "Who had a baby?" was Mily's. "I bet it was Raphael's!" yelled Daydream. "What was mine?" Raph asked stepping into the room. "Nothing." Dream said and hid in her blanket. The Ninja Turtles had now raced in, weapons drawn. Seeing nothing dangerous or out of place besides the now flipping-for-no-reason Lenni, they settled down in the couches and chairs that surrounded the living room. "What's with her?" Leo asked. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Snow White told him in an I-am- going-to-be-annoying tone. Leonardo glared at her and walked over to Lenni. "What's going on?" he asked the writer.  
  
"IT'S A BOY!" she screamed back and jumped on him, squeezing the life out of turtle in blue. "Lenni, Lenni! Breathing is a necessity!" he gasped. LenniluvsBrian immediately let him go, recognizing she had just hugged Leo. "Dang. I thought you were Raph." She muttered and plopped down beside Sasami. "Now, who had a baby?" Sasami asked the now compliant girl. LenniluvsBrian gave her a stupid look. "Weren't you listening?" Sasami nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like They had a baby, but who's they?" "DUH! Brian and his wife had their first child! IT'S A BOY AND HIS NAME'S BAILEY THOMAS LITTRELL!" Silence until, "WHOPEE!" Danceingfae jumped up and began screaming along with Lenni. Ziptango did a little jig in the middle of the room. Daydream and Nightmare just stared at the rest of the girls who were all doing some sort of dance or singing the songs of the c.d.s. "A baby!" Splinter said and did a move off a video. "I'm hungry." Nightmare stated. "I'm scared. Let's go to the kitchen." Daydream replied and the two of them were up and making an escape. "A BOY! BAILEY THOMAS LITTREL!" Sss979 sang. Mikey jumped up and grabbed Danceingfae and the two of them began to dance around to a song Lenni had put on. It was Mily's turn to get a sour look on her face. Ziptango almost fainted as Donny began to tango with her. Much catcalling was heard as Mike dipped Danceingfae. Danceingfae laughed and shooed them away.  
  
Leo grinned and put a new cd into the cd player. Laughter rang out as a familiar tune came on. "That's my song!" Daydream screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Nightmare was right behind her, gulping down the last little bit of her Pop tart. Everyone stared as the two girls got in the middle of the living room, waiting for the words to come on. As quickly as possible, the blankets and sleeping bags were pulled away, giving the girls a lot of room. Daydream head started bobbing as soon as the words came on.  
  
YO! It's the green machine-Gonna rock the town without being seen. Have you ever seen a turtle get down?-Slammin' Jammin' to the new swing sound Yeah, everybody let's move-Vanilla Ice is here with the new Jack Groove Gonna rock, and roll this place-with the power of the Ninja Turtle bass.  
  
Iceman, you know I'm not playin'-Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin'  
  
(Daydream seemed to think she was Vanilla Ice, copying the exact moves off the movie. The Ninja Turtles kept punctuating certain sentences with ninja moves.)  
  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO, GO, GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA, GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA, GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA GO! GO, GO, GO!  
  
Lyrics, fill in the gap-Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP! Feel it, if you know what I mean-Give it up for those heroes in green Just flowin', smooth with the power-Kicking it up, hour after hour Cause in this life there's only one winner-You better aim good so you can hit the center In it to win, a team of four-Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore (Mikey beamed at that part)  
  
Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO, GO, GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA, GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA, GO! GO NINJA, GO NINJA GO! GO, GO, GO!  
  
Villians, you better run and hide-Because one day you might not slide Chose your weapons, but don't slip-Vanilla's in control with the flex of the mic grip Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked-With the Miami drop that you like a lot Hittin like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in-You better check your level The power of the Ninja is strong-Fightin all the crooks until they're out cold!  
  
All the fanfiction writers joined in on the chorus, singing at the top of their lungs. Daydream and Nightmare ducked out of the crowd on flopped on the couch. Wondering what other turtle songs were on the cd, Mily fast- forwarded it. She giggled, seeing as the next song was a song most Turtle lovers could sing in their sleep. Snow White's head flew up as the theme song for the cartoons came on. Everyone started singing. Tyger bounced up and began to twirl around. Lenni started the song.  
  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
  
Danceingfae took the next part:  
  
Heroes in a half shell, Turtle Power! They're the world's most fearsome fighting team [We're really hip] Mikey yelled, interrupting Danceingfae, who was defended by Splinter with a pillow. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green [Hey get a grip]Donny said then blushed. Teenage mutant ninja Turtles When evil Shredder attacks (this was punctuated by loud booing except for Lenni who tried to defend Shredder by using her story as example) These turtle boys don't cut him no slack  
  
(Now Snow White took over) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Splinter taught them how to be Ninja teens (At this, the girl Splinter's eyebrows raised "I did?" She was hit by many pillows) [He's a radical rat] Raphielle screeched, beating Raph to that line  
  
(Now it was Sasami's turn to sing) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leonardo leads, (Leo jumped up and pumped the air, cheering) Donatello does machines (Donny looked up from the remote control that Sss979 had broken last night when she roll ed over on it. Ziptango's yells drowned everybody out and she ran over to hug her fav turtle) [That's a fact, Jack] Zip yelled as she tackled him Raphael is cool, but rude (Raph was immediately being jumped on by Raphielle. His response to the song's line about him was "So?") Michelangelo is a party dude! (Daydream hugged Mikey, who hammed his line up by doing a shell spin on the living room floor)  
  
(Everyone jumped in on this part) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!  
  
Exhausted, they flopped down on couches and the floor. Master Splinter smiled as he walked into the room. "What is all the excitement about?" he asked. "Brian had a baby!" LenniluvsBrian shouted happily. "And we were commemorating turtle songs to him!" Raphielle inserted. "Oh." Master Splinter said and looked towards Daydream. "You do remember your flips for this morning?" He asked her. "Yes, Sensei." She said and reluctantly followed him into the dojo. "Please, if you will, clean up the living room and try to fix up the girl's dormitories." He ordered/asked. Many nods. Nightmare stared after Daydream. "What'd she do?" she asked Sasami. "She cheated on Playstation!" Tyger told her before Sasami could reply. Sasami glared at her. "That makes sense." Nightmare said. "Daydream is very competitive when it comes to those types of games."  
  
Later.  
  
"Anyone seen Danceingfae?" Lenni asked. Almost everyone had vacated the living room in order to go do other things. Tyger and Raphielle were sitting down at the table playing checkers. Raphielle was winning. "Why?" Raphielle wondered, not looking up from the board game. "Because I want to ask her when she's going to update her stories." Lenni said and then whispered to Tyger. "If you jump left, right, right, left, you beat her right now." Tyger smiled at her and took her advice. As Lenni left the room, yells of anger reached her ears. "How did you do that?! Lenni told you something didn't she?! LENNI!" Lenni raced around the corner and down the hall. A muffled sound alerted her. A door on her left was jiggling. Lenni's eyes narrowed. She kicked the door open. Danceingfae leapt back, hiding something behind her back. Lenni sighed in relief. "Man, I thought you were Eric from your story or something. What's that?" she flicked her eyes toward the thing Danceingfae was hiding. "Nothing." Danceingfae said and hid it under a basket. "So, what did you want?" she asked clapping her hands together. "Um, I was wondering when you're gonna update your next story?" Lenni asked, still craning her neck, trying to see the thing. Danceingfae steered her out of the room. "I don't know really. You see, I don't have any of the story ideas or my writings with me here." Lenni looked crest-fallen. "That means no-one else does ether." Danceingfae smiled weakly. "That doesn't mean we can't write. Anyways, now that everyone's here, you can ask them for story ideas all you want." LenniluvsBrian squealed and raced away. Danceingfae sighed and turned around. 'Back to my evil plan.'  
  
"T-this I-I-isn't w-w-working, M-m-ikey!" Nightmare screamed as Mikey pushed her down the tunnel on his skateboard. "Of course it is. Hang ten, I'm letting go!" Mikey shouted and let her loose. "NNOOOO!" Nightmare screeched. She was immediately pitched off the skateboard. "Ow!" she shouted. Daydream giggled and walked over to her friend. "You'll survive." She said and pulled Nightmare to her feet. Mily laughed as Nightmare dragged Daydream into the muck with her. Mikey grinned and went over to the two of them. Daydream tripped him and he fell into the slime with them. "Not fair!" Mily yelled and slid into them. The four of them laughed and flung the stuff at each other. "This is disgusting!" Nightmare cried. "Please, don't let this be what I think it is!" Mily squealed. "It isn't. This part of the sewer hasn't been used in forever. It's just mud." Michelangelo called out to them. When they had finished, every inch of their bodies was covered in thick black mud. "You guys look like the Swamp Thing!" Mikey told the girls. "And you think you're any better?" Daydream asked him. True, Mikey was a much bigger swamp thing. "We should probably was off." Mike said. All three girls whole-heartedly agreed. They squashed towards the lair.  
  
Splinter was lazily watching T.V on the couch when the door opened. At first she thought it was Sasami and Snow White back from the grocery store. "That didn't take long." She said and turned around. She immediately screamed. "HELP!" and dived behind the couch. In a few minutes, Leonardo, Donny, and Raph had assembled in the living room, along with various writers. "What are those?" Raphael asked Donny in disgust. "I don't know, but I doubt they're human." Mikey stuck his mud-covered hand out. "Dudes! It's us!" He shouted and stepped in front of the three girls who thought they were about to be annihilated by their heroes. "Mikey?" was they simultaneous answer. "Uh-huh." Mike said. "What in the world are you doing?!" Leo asked angrily. "Having fun?" Mike replied. "Bath. Now." Donny said pointing towards the bathroom. Danceingfae grinned wickedly. Now all she had to do was make sure Mily was the first one in. She followed the mud procession down the hall. To her delight, Mily opened the door. "AAAHHHH!" she let out a scream as a blend of strawberry and cherry syrup hit her. Nightmare, who was next in line, jumped back and began laughing uncontrollably. "I couldn't decide what I like'd better so I decided to use both." Danceingfae said, stepping in front of the fuming Mily. "Now will you share Mikey?" Mily nodded. "Good." Danceingfae said and walked away, humming to herself. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ninja Turtles! Maybe, when I'm a bazillionare, I'll by the copyright, but I don't have that privilege right now so on with the poor girl's story!  
  
You do like it! You really do! I was bored so I decided to write more. And many questions will be answered! Just I don't know if they're relevant to the story. Nevermind, it's story time. That rhymed. Hey so did that! This is so cool! Too much sugar!  
  
"Hold the board still, Ziptango." Donatello told Zip who was hold up a large piece of pile wood. They were putting the finishing touches on the last room for the girls. "I am." Zip said. Snow White snuck up behind her, silently as a cat. "BOO!" Snow screamed in Ziptango's unsuspecting eardrum. "OW!" Ziptango screeched and dropped the board, which consequently fell on Donny's foot. "AAAAH!" Don yelled and began hopping around like the energizer bunny. Snow White stepped back, enjoying her handy work. "Donny! Are you okay?!" Ziptango yelled at the purple bandana turtle. "Does it look like it?" Donny yelped and hopped towards the living room. Ziptango turned around, looking for Snow White, but couldn't find her. "Wait till I find you." She hissed. Giving up, Zip left to go console Donatello. Snow White stepped out from behind the next-door down and slipped out of the room. "Mission accomplished." She said in a victorious voice.  
  
Leonardo sighed as he watched Donny bounce into the living room, closely followed by Ziptango. He knew it was something the girls had done. It was like having twelve extra Michelangelo's around. Well, some were calmer than others, but that was his over all assessment. The fan fiction writers had been there for about a week now, basically having the time of their lives. Each one was training to be a ninja while they were there, just to give the Ninja Turtles a break. Funny as it might seem, the girls were at their calmest around Master Splinter. They never gave him a hard time. After much begging, the turtles had allowed them to wear bandanas, which they got from a near-by store. There was one rule that stated clearly that the fan girls couldn't by the exact same colors as the ninja turtles. They had gone to the store the day before.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ THE DAY BEFOOOOOORE! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Entering the old thrift shop (it had one of those cute little dingy bells!), the writers immediately ran over to a large pile of bandanas that were on the floor. "I have never seen so many bandana's in my entire life." Sasami said as she bent down to examine one of them. "Ditto." TygerOfTheWynd replied. "No wonder the guys wear bandanas. Master Splinter had a never ending supply!" LenniluvsBrian exclaimed, holding up each of the Ninja Turtle's color. "I wish I could wear orange." Danceingfae sighed. "Well, we all wanna wear our turtle's colors but they won't let us." Raphielle interrupted her wishing. "I think that's the only thing we haven't taken over." Snow White told them. Nodding, everyone began searching for the right bandana.  
  
LenniluvsBrian had grabbed the rose colored bandana before anyone else had seen it. This made Raphielle extremely mad until she saw one the color of blood. So, Lenni's is rose.  
  
Raphielle's is a bright blood red, just a few shade's lighter than Raphael's deep red color.  
  
Nightmare had to look for long time until she found a bandana covered in ladybugs. Everyone else gave her strange looks, but she held on for dear life to the ladybug bandana.  
  
Mily grabbed the neon orange one just as Danceingfae had gotten to it. Needless to say, Danceingfae was not happy. Mily danced around happily with the bandana.  
  
Danceingfae laughed as she pulled out a bandana with nunchuks on it. She held it in front of Mily's envious face.  
  
Sasami quickly bought a bandana with pizzas on it. Of course, when they got home, Mikey wanted to trade bandanas, but Sasami wasn't going to part easily. Before Mike could switch though, Leonardo began yelling at him about the turtle bandana pact or something along those lines.  
  
Snow White lifted a white bandana off the top of the pile. "I work for the light side of the ninja force." She said and went to check out.  
  
"I'll be your adversary Snowy." Splinter replied, snatching a black bandana. Snow White smiled. "We will see, my young padawan." Snow White stated in a Star Wars voice and the two girls left for the lair.  
  
TygerOfTheWynd picked up a tiger stripped one and one that looked like the wind was blowing. "I'll just by them both and I'll decide when I get home." She stated because she couldn't decide.  
  
Sss979 tried to find a bandana that matched her personality, but it was hard. Finally, she just grabbed a rainbow one and raced to the checkout counter.  
  
Ziptango squealed when she pulled a lavender colored bandana out of the pile. She kissed it fondly and ran to catch up with Sss979.  
  
Daydream had been searching the whole time for the right bandana. She was now the only writer left in the store so she widened her search. In a few minutes, she was inside the pile of bandanas. Finding what she wanted, Daydream paid for it and left the store.  
  
By the time she reached the lair, the other writers had already shown the turtles their finds and had dispersed like regular. As always, there were still some left in the living room. "What did you get, Daydream?" Danceingfae asked her. Daydream smiled and produced a sky-blue bandana with white clouds. "Oh that's cute!" Danceingfae said. "Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to watch a movie!" Nightmare yelled from the couch. "Your name describes you well you know." Daydream said, leaning on the couch. "I can't hear." Nightmare hissed at her. "What's on, anyway?" Danceingfae asked, settling on the couch beside the girl. "Movie." Nightmare said through clenched teeth. Daydream grinned. "You'll never get an answer like that." She told Danceingfae and grabbed the remote control. "Nooooo!" Nightmare screamed at her. "I swear I'll change the channel if you don't tell me what's on." Dream demanded. "Pearl Harbor." Nightmare replied quickly. As soon as those words were spoken, every fanfiction writer in the lair was immediately in the living room. "Did you say Pearl Harbor?" LenniluvsBrian asked breathlessly. "YES!" Nightmare yelled. "Oooo, that's the movie with that cute guy named Danny in it right?" Ziptango said flopping down on the floor. "I love this movie!" Mily screeched, dragging a pillow off the couch. "But it's so sad." Raphielle replied. "We know!" came a chorus of happy voices. "That's what makes it good." TygerOfTheWynd said sitting down on a various beanbag chair. She growled as the chair enveloped her. "Please shut up." Nightmare pleaded. "Shhh." Everyone hissed. Soon, the fanfiction writer's were caught up in the movie and a sound wasn't heard.  
  
"Doesn't it seem a little quiet around here?" Leonardo asked. Raphael looked around. "Yeah, wonder why." The Ninja Turtles were having an afternoon practice in the dojo. Michelangelo smiled and twirled his nunchucks. "The girls aren't here." Usually there were at least a few fanfiction writers that practiced with them. "They're being quiet whatever they are." Donny put in, leaning on his bo. Raph smirked. "Maybe they disappeared." He said hopefully. "Come on Raph. You know you'd miss they if they left." Mikey told him, slinging his arm around his older brother's shoulder. "Would not." Raph growled as he shrugged him off. "Well, why don't you go check on them?" Leo suggested. "Fine." Raph exclaimed and stomped out of the room, then poked his head back in. "This doesn't mean I like them though." He said. His brothers smiled after he left.  
  
The minute Raphael looked at the TV he did a 180 and headed straight back to the dojo, but not before he was noticed. "Raph!" Raphielle said happily and jumped up to intercept her favorite turtle. "Do you wanna watch with us?" She asked him happily. "No." he told her flatly. "Why?" Raphielle pouted. "Chick Flick." Was his abrupt answer. "Oh come on Raph. Where's your soft side?" Splinter asked, her head popping up over the couch. "Don't have one." He told her and tried to get out of Raphielle's grip. "Oh, come on. You'll like it." She said pulling him over to the couch. "No I won't. Let go!" Raphael yelled and then was pelted with many pillows. "Shut up!" Snow White yelled. Raphael glanced at her. "Does these kinds of movies have this affect on you girls always?" He asked, staring at the perfectly quiet girls. "Shhh!" and more pillows. "I guess I'll just see what's got you all this silent, for once." Raphael said in a mock-annoyed voice and settled down even more on the couch. Soon, the violent Ninja Turtle was captured by the action that the movie had.  
  
15 minutes later, the remaining Ninja Turtles started to wonder what had happened to Raph. "I bet the girls captured him and are painting his fingernails pink." Mikey exclaimed hopefully. "I really doubt that Mike." Leo said then sighed. "We should probably go look for him." "Yeah." Donny put in. The three of them left the dojo to search for their missing brother. Michelangelo walked into the living room. "Found him!" He cried and then winced as the giant ship blew up. "Ouch." Mike whispered. "Shut up!" yelled Sss979. "Sorry, what is that?" the orange bandana'd turtle asked sitting down on the floor beside Sasami and Splinter. "Pearl Harbor." Splinter informed him and went back to staring at the TV. Mike's eyes went as big as saucers when they started bombing the airbase. Raph smirked. "Maybe the movie is to much for you Mike." Raph said. "Shhh." Mike hissed, now mesmerized by the movie. Leonardo and Donatello pooped into the living room soon after Mike got in there. "Oh no." Donny sighed and walked over to where the T.V was. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, stepping in front of the T.V. "Ahhhhhh!" Everyone screamed and began flinging various items at him. "Move you idiot!" yelled Lenni. "Don't call my Donny an idiot!" Ziptango screeched and slammed at pillow upside the green haired girls head. "I am not yours Ziptango!" Donatello shouted while trying to block the pillows and blankets that were smacking him. He finally moved when a popcorn bowl from Raphael hit him on the head. "MOVE DONNY!" Raph growled angrily at him. Donatello quickly jumped pout of the line of fire. Leo sat down beside Tyger and Danceingfae. "This is a violent movie, what's it rated?" he asked. "PG-13." Danceingfae said. "Oh." Leo stated and went back to watching the movie.  
  
Hours later. Tears were streaming down everyone's faces, even Raphael's. "Why did he have to die?!" Daydream wailed to Nightmare who shrugged, silent tears flowing down her face. "HAHAHA!" Mily laughed at the T.V. Everyone glared at her. "What is so funny?!" Snow White asked confused and bitterly. "The movie wants us to think he's dead so that when the sequel comes out, he'll pop out and we'll all be happy!" she said as if she were letting light on the subject. "Mily, HE DIED!" Danceingfae screamed at her. "Really?" Mily asked, her bottom lip trebling. "Uh-huh." Ziptango told her. "Oh no!" Mily cried.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ BACK TO TOOOODAY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Donatello sank onto the couch. "What happened?" Leo asked, not really wanting to know. "Snow White startled Ziptango, making her let go of the board, which consequently dropped on my foot." Donny told him rubbing his foot. "I'm sorry!" Ziptango said quickly, turning to Leo. "It's okay. Sounds like it was Snow White's fault anyways." Ziptango still looked like she was about to cry. "I'll go get some ice, okay?" she said and then rushed off to the kitchen. Donny leaned back in the couch. "Where's the rest of them?" he asked, looking around. "Let's see, Splinter and Sss979 are going to go get more pizza. Raphael went with them to make sure they didn't get into trouble. Raphielle, LenniluvsBrian, and TygerOfTheWynd are in the dojo training with Master Splinter. Danceingfae's got Nightmare and Daydream and is taking them to the candy store in April's car. Snow White is hiding somewhere in the hallway, and I think Mily's trying to pull a prank on Danceingfae." Both turtle's cringed at the thought. Ever since Danceingfae's first prank, the two Mikey lovers had been at it, pulling every trick in the book and more. The problem was that the trick usually ended up being played on another writer or one of the turtles. "So, where's Mikey?" Donny asked. Leo rolled his eyes. "You're being inquisitive today." He told his computer-loving brother. Donny grinned. "I'm just wondering where everyone is." Leo smiled back. "Mike's in the kitchen with Sasami. Come to find out, she's a good cook when there isn't a food fight going on. The two of them are trying to concoct some new kind of food. That's why I sent Splinter and Sss979 out for pizza." "aaaahhhh!" A faint screaming noise was heard. "Do hear that?" Donny asked Leo who nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, what is it?" Donny strained to hear better. "It sounds like screaming." He said. "Ahhhhh!" it got louder. "That is annoying." Leo said, frowning. "AAAHHHHHH!" The noise got so loud that the turtles covered their ears. "Ow!" Ziptango yelled, walking into the room with Donny's ice pack. "Who is that?!" She yelled over the screaming. "No idea!" Don yelled back. Suddenly, a blond-haired girl came flying out of the ceiling. "AAAHHH!" She screamed even louder when she saw the turtles. "AHHHH!" They yelled back at her. "Quit!" Zip yelled, "It's just another writer!" "What do you mean ANOTHER writer?!" he asked her angrily. "A-no-ther wri-ter." Ziptango said slowly. "Wait, you mean more of you can still come here?" Donny shouted over the still screaming girl. Mikey, who had come out of the kitchen, snuck up behind her and covered her mouth up. "Shhh. Chill." He told the wild-eyed teenager. "I'm going to let go now." He told her. The girl nodded vigorously. "What's your name?" Sasami questioned the new girl.  
  
"Where did you come from? Did you meet Fanboy?" Ziptango asked too. The new girl stared at them. "My name's HexaDecimal." She squeaked. "Cool!" LenniluvsBrian said stepping out of the hallway. The practicing girls had finished and were now standing next to the three Ninja Turtles. "Where am I?" Hexadecimal asked in a worried voice. "Turtle lair." Raphielle put in. Hex gaped. "The lair of the Ninja Turtles?" Everyone nodded. "And that's Leo, Don, and Mike?" she asked sitting down on the couch. "Yep." Sasami stated. "Oh boy. Headache approaching rapidly." Hex said, shaking her head. Ears perked as the door to the lair slammed shut. "It's raining." Splinter stated and rung her black bandana out. Water dripped onto the floor. "Don't make a mess, child." Master Splinter told her. Splinter grinned. "Yes Sensei." She replied. Raphael and Sss979 came in and headed straight for the kitchen with the pizzas. Hexadecimal hit her hand against her forehead. "I'm dreaming." "That's my job." Daydream said coming in the door, her arms laden with bags of candy and other sweets. Nightmare also was carrying candy and Danceingfae had on candy necklaces, bracelets, and rings. "What?!" she asked as everyone stared at her. "How much candy did you buy them?" Lenni asked, stalking over to her. "Enough." Danceingfae said with a smile as the two younger girls started sorting out eh various candy into piles. "One for you, three for me. Five for me, none for you." Nightmare said as she piled up a large amount for herself, but Daydream wasn't paying attention. "Hey, who's the new girl?" she asked, looking at Hexadecimal. "The name's Hexadecimal." Daydream broke out into a smile. "I love your new story. It's soo cool!" Danceingfae stared at Hex. "How did you get here?" she said. "I updated a story, got sucked into the computer, and was here." Hex said counting the events on her fingers. "That means Fanboy's dimensional thing is still working." Tyger stated worriedly. "Can he get into that room we were in?" Ziptango replied. "No idea, but we'll find out!" LenniluvsBrian exclaimed. "How?" Donatello asked her. "At the moment we have no way of getting there or getting you girls home, so how are you going to check on Fanboy?" Lenni shrugged. "Don't know, but I don't wanna just sit around and wait for him to come get us." She crossed her arms and sat down beside Hex. "Sorry Lenni, but I think that's what we're going to have to do." Leo said. The fanfiction writers gave him worried looks. "Oh come on girls. Cheer up! You're here with the Ninja Turtles! We'll protect no matter what!" Mike said, flexing his muscles. The writers giggled. "Okay, I didn't want to see that pitiful display." Tyger said. "Pitiful? Pitiful!" Mikey exclaimed in a hurt voice. "Just picking Mike." Tyger stated and sat up. "So what do we do now?" she asked. "PIZZA!" the now happy again writers yelled and raced for the kitchen.  
  
LOOK IT'S A LOOOONG CHAPTER! ISN'T THAT GOOD? I hope y'all liked this. It takes me forever to update because the chapters are always five pages or more. REVIEW! 


	7. New chapter

Disclaimer: No own Ninja Turtles! I really hope the writers's own themselves. Oh yeah, I don't own Star Wars! ^_^  
  
Hmmm. Lots of reviews. I LOVE REWEIWS! The more reviews I get, the more I write. You wanted light-sabers, you got lightsabers! If you haven't seen the Star Wars movies, you're going to be VERY confused! LOOK! I NOW HAVE POWER! POWER ROCKS! NEVER HATE ELECTRICITY!  
  
After pizza!  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Snow White screamed as she ran through the lair, wielding a green lightsaber. Ziptango ducked and parried with her own purple lightsaber. "I have the POWER!" she yelled and made a good stab at Snow who leapt onto the couch. "Use the force, Zip!" Daydream yelled at the blonde girl who smiled and tried to run the dodging Snow White threw. "Aw, come on Daydream! You're supposed to cheer me on." Snow White exclaimed and blocked Zip's thrust. Nightmare stared at the TV screen. Ziptango had brought Star Wars 2 with her in that ever-present backpack of hers and had put it in the VCR. "Dun dun duda du dun da da." Nightmare hummed along with the music. Michelangelo leaned back in the couch and stared at the TV. "I love this movie!" he stated the obvious. Snow White yelped as Ziptango struck her upside her head with a pillow to get her attention. Snow brandished the light-saber in anger. "This party's over." She muttered and tightened her white bandana. Zip put her hands on her hips. "That's MY line." The girl pouted. "So? Your point is?" Snow asked. "You're not my father!" Ziptango yelled absent-mindedly and made another attempt. "I should hope not." Donatello said coming into the room. "Donny! Beware of the green light wielder one!" Zip yelled. Donatello stared at the pair of glowing lightsabers. His eyes went wide in realization. "ARE THOSE MY NEWEST EXPERIMENTS?!" Donny roared. Ziptango and Snow looked at each other and ran. "AHHHH!" Don shouted and went tearing after them. "Help me Snowy-One Whinobi! You're my only hope!" Mily put in from the couch. "Why don't you help me?!" Snow White screeched, running by at hyper-speed with Ziptango in tow.  
  
"Couldn't let you get all the reward, kid." Danceingfae said, chewing on one of the candy necklaces that she had yet to relinquish. She seemed to be pretending to pilot the Millennium Falcon. Splinter had tripped Donatello and to keep him from ruining their fun, the fanfiction writers had tied him to a chair. "MMMMM! MMM!" came his muffled voice from behind Splinter's black bandana, which they were using as a gag. Mikey was happily keeping guard because he was still carrying a grudge. "What did Doh-Doh ever do to you, Donny?" Mike shook his head. "The flusher? He deserved better, you could at least made him into a pizza-baker!" Mikey sobbed. Donny groaned. Ziptango and Snow White clashed their light-sabers. "I have become strong in Dark side." Ziptango said. "Much to learn, have you, Count Zipku." Snow White stated in an I-know-everything voice. Daydream grinned. "You must have faith that he will choose the right path." She said in a perfect mimic of Mace Windu. Sasami came running out of the kitchen, a wooden spoon in her hand. "Don't worry! We have Ar-too with us!" she said. "Who's Ar-too?" TygerOfTheWynd asked. Everyone looked around. "Who's who?" LenniluvsBrian asked stepping into the room. Raphielle sighed. "No idea." Daydream stuck her hand in the air. "I wanna be Yoda!" she exclaimed. "You fit the part." Raphael said, chowing down on the last slice of pizza. "Very funny." Daydream muttered and popped a Warhead in her mouth. Ziptango began to bounce up and down with joy. "I'm going to be Obi-wan Kenobi and nobody else is!" she shouted happily. "Which one?" asked Hexadecimal, now totally normal around everyone else. Or, at least as normal as Hex can be. ^_^ "The cute one duh!" Ziptango said and picked up the cover to the Phantom Menace and kissed it. "Ooookay." Sss979 said, staring Zip. "Don't mess with my Obi!" Ziptango screeched as Nightmare picked up the box. "Seesh. I was only looking at it." Nightmare stated and crossed her arms. Everyone picked out parts and began play-acting.  
  
(Star Wars music!)  
  
"Long ago in a doughnut not that far away!" started Danceingfae, shining a flashlight in her own face to give it that eerie feeling. Michelangelo had convinced a very reluctant Donatello to be the cameraman. "That's not how it goes, Dancing!" hissed Splinter from the near-by hallway. Danceingfae gave her a look. "Do you want me to do this or not?" Danceingfae growled back. "Go ahead!" Splinter told her with a sigh. "As I was saying, five years ago, under a spatula around the corner there was (pause) Star Bars!" In the hall, Michelangelo looked at the girls. "Star Bars?" he asked in a confused voice. "She's got candy on the brain!" Sasami stated. Danceingfae rolled her eyes towards the hall. "There's to much disturbance in the Force!" she said with a grin. Everyone shut up. "No one in the spatula knew that the Empire had made a giant teddy bear, but they would find out or Master Yoda's maiden name isn't Herman!" Danceingfae went on. Daydream looked at Raphielle. "I thought it was a doughnut." She whispered. Raphielle shrugged. "I don't even think Dancing knows what it is."  
  
(Episode 4: First Star Wars movie made)  
  
"Will you talk now?" Snow White asked, squeezing a little squeaky duck in front of Mikey's face. They were both dressed in elaborate clothes. Mily had found a white sheet in the closet and Mikey was now using it as a dress. After pilfering around in his prank drawer in his room, Mike had found a girl's wig. With TygerOfTheWynd's help, the orange bandana'd turtle had been able to pull its hair into two giant size buns. It looked terribly funny, Mike's green face surrounded by frizzy brown hair. Snow White had on all black and had a pink cape on. On her head was a pot, the only thing that came close to Darth Vader's helmet. "No way, Dudette Valerie!" Mike stated in a girly voice. Snowy gave him a strange look. "Isn't that name a little long?" she asked him. Mike shrugged. Going back to the movie, Snow said, "There are more ways to make you talk, Princess Mikia." in a sinister voice. She grabbed a feather and began tickling Mike's bare two-toed foot. "HAHAHA! ST-HA-OP! I'LL HAHA TELL YOU! HAHAHA!" Snow White gave him a very evil smile. "Good." She said even MORE sinisterly. Suddenly Mily and Danceingfae rushed in. "I'll save you Prin!" the rest of Danceingfae's sentence was blocked out by her falling on her face. She had tripped over a rope that had been placed strategically in front of the door. Mily mock gasped. "Oh no! The evil Umpire must have know we were coming!" she said and nimbly jumped over the wire and pulled out her lightsaber. Mily flicked the power button on and it hummed to life. Donny sat the camera down and walked over to her. He grabbed the lightsaber from her hand and turned it off. "This thing's dangerous." He said and went back to his camera. Mily frowned and put her hands on both sides of her head and wiggled her fingers, sticking out her tongue. "Sasami, give me your spatula!" she yelled, stomping back over to the hall. "But, I love it!" Sasami whimpered. "It's for a good cause." Mily growled. Sasami clutched it to her. "NO IT'S MINE!" she shouted back at Mily. "Here Mily." Hexadecimal said and handed the blond/brown haired girl her a clothes hanger. "Thanks." Mily said and ran back to the scene. Meanwhile Danceingfae was trying to defeat Snowy with a stuffed bunny. "NOOO!" Snow White shouted as Danceingfae threw the bunny at her. "Come on, Princess Mikia!" Dancing said and grabbed Mike's hand. Mily joined them at a part of the room that had been designed to look like the Millennium Falcon. "Gooey! Get us into hyperspace now!" Danceingfae shouted at Splinter who looked like she was going to cry. "Do I have to wear this?" the now furry girl asked Dancing. Splinter had been stuffed into a giant furry costume from the thrift shop down the street. "Yes. Anyways, it's cute Gooey!" Mily said and sat down in a chair. Danceingfae got at the command chair thingy. Poor Splinter rolled her eyes and pushed a cardboard button. "Growl." Splinter mumbled with little enthusiasm. "Oh come on Gooey. Cheer up!" Mikey said. Splinter glared at him.  
  
(Episode 5: Second)  
  
"Use the Force, you must!" Daydream told Raphielle who was carrying her piggyback through the lair. "Why am I doing this? You weigh a ton!" she muttered. Daydream rapped her on the head with Donny's bo. "Told you, I did! Why, this is." Daydream said in Yoda's broken language. Mikey had found a green marker in his arts supplies and had colored Daydream's face green. After that, they had snuck into Leo's room and found the whiteout. With that, they had put streaks of white in Daydream's blonde hair. Raphielle had on a white tank top and white pants. She pulled her reddish- brown hair back in a ponytail, which was getting all in Daydream's mouth. "Bleh! Girl, have to much hair, you do!" Dream said, trying to brush it all away. "How about I put you down, all knowing one?" Raphielle exclaimed tossing Daydream off of her onto the couch. Raphielle pulled out a substitute lightsaber, which in her case was a hockey stick. "Use the force, you must." Daydream said, leaning back on the couch and chomping on near-by popcorn. "You use the force, you little green wad of gum." Raphielle hissed under her breath. "Hmm?" Daydream tried to swivel her ear around like Yoda, but failing. "I said YOU USE THE FORCE!" Raphielle yelled. "Why? I don't gotta cause I'm cool." Daydream stated. Sniggers came from the hall. Daydream picked up the popcorn bowl and flung it into the hall. "Yoga must have complete silence in order to show Puke what to do!" she shouted at the others. Raphielle scowled at the now smiling Daydream. "Puke?" Raphielle growled and raised her lightsaber/hockey stick. "Uh, did I say Puke, I meant Duke! AHHHHH!" Daydream jumped up from the couch and ran from Raphielle who was swinging the hockey stick at her head.  
  
(Leo being stupid)  
  
Leo walked into the room. "Is it my turn?" he asked Donny. Donatello gave him a blank stare. Leonardo was wearing a brown cowboy hat, tan pants, leather shirt, and had a whip attached to his belt. "Leo, what movie series are we acting out?" Leo smiled. "Indiana Jones." He stated. Ziptango came stomping out of the hall. "Dude, this is Star Wars!" she yelled. "But I AM INDIANA JONES!" Leo exclaimed and stomped his foot like a three year old. "Quit acting like a four-year-old and go get into your costume!" Ziptango stated and pushed the protesting turtle out of the room. "But it's my dream!" Leo shouted, clinging to the door fame. "Leo, let go!" Donny said and pried Leo's fingers from the door. "Nooooo!" Leo cried. "You are not going to ruin this for me!" Ziptango's annoyed voice could be heard saying as she dragged him to the costume room. Sasami turned to Tyger. "I worry about him sometimes." She said. Tyger nodded and adjusted the bunny ears she had on her head.  
  
(Episode One)  
  
"Help!" Ziptango yelled, running through the lair as she was chased by Splinter in a gray cardboard box. "Hey Bygone, could you help me?" she shouted at Leo who was sitting on the couch, pouting. "Why? I don't have my whip do what am I gonna do?" He asked and crossed his brown robed arms. Zip rolled her eyes and kicked him. "You are not Indiana Jones, you are Bygone- When!" Ziptango shouted at him. Leo's eyes light up. "I am?" he asked in an astounded voice. "Yes, and I am your oh-so-cute-and-charming padawan apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi!" the writer said in a superior tone. Donatello peeked over the camera. "Um, Zip, you can't use the same names as the movies." He told Ziptango. Ziptango scowled ferociously at him, amazing everyone else. "Wow, Zip SCOWLED at DON." Splinter whispered to Sss979. "I know, I saw it too." Sss979 whispered back. Back on set, Leo and Ziptango were talking to Tyger, who had bunny ears attached to her head to make her look more Gungan like. "Whosa are yousa?" She asked the pretend Jedi. Leo pointed to himself. "I am Bygone When and this is my young apprenticed, Ovi- wan Sosovi." Ziptango glared at Donny even harder. Leo went on. "Who are you?" "I'sa Bar Bar Minks." Tyger said and flipped the bunny ears over her shoulder. "Okay, that's interesting." Leonardo told her and then brandished his substitute lightsaber, a marshmallow cooker. "Let us go kill some evil people!" "Okay!" Tyger and Ziptango said at the same time and followed him off the set.  
  
(Episode 2)  
  
"So all I gotta do is go out there and cut down all the mannequins with Leo's kantana?" Raphael asked a rather annoyed Sss979, who was working as stage manager. Sss979 nodded. "Yeah, just go out there and slice those store mannequins to your little turtlely heart's content, but go now!" with that she pushed him out of the hall and onto the stupidest set yet. It was supposed to be a Tusken Raiders camp, but it looked more like a Girl Scout Troup from New York (no offence) had tried to set up but had failed terribly. Around the flashlight fire stood a bunch of mannequins that the guys had found at the trash dump. They had tossed rags on them to make them look more realistic, but white Styrofoam still shone through. "Muhaha! I am turning evil!" Raph yelled, running into the room. In a couple of seconds all near-by mannequins were reduced to piles of what looked like snow. "That was fun! I should do that more often!" Raphael exclaimed as he finished shredding the last of the mannequins. Suddenly, LenniluvsBrian and Hexadecimal both rushed onto the set. "It's alright Wahnikan!" They said simultaneously and grabbed one side of Raph. Raph looked at both of them. "Uh, what are you two doing?" He asked them. Once again in unison, "Hugging you because I'm your girlfriend Nadme!" Thinking she had heard an echo, Hex looked around Raphael. "LENNI!" she yelped as she saw the other girl on Raph's other side. "Yep?" Lenni said and then looked up at her. "Heh heh, hey Hexadecimal, what's up?" she asked the now furious writer. "You know he's mine (jerking thumb at Raph) for this scene. We agreed on it before we started." Hexadecimal growled at her. Lenni shuffled her feet. "I know, but I thought we could share him cause I haven't been in the show yet." Hex sighed. "Why not? Might as well share Raphael as long as I get the privilege of sitting beside him on the couch for the next three weeks." Hexadecimal said with an underlying deal. Lenni sighed. "Okay." The two girls shook on it. Raphael just stared at the two of them. "Hello, doesn't this deal include me? Shouldn't I be included?" Both of them looked at him and laughed. "Yeah right!" They went back to hugging him. Raphielle stomped out into the room. "What about me?!" she demanded to know. "What about you?" Lenni asked getting a tighter grip on Raphael. "I like Raphael too you know." She told the two other Raph lovers. "You already had a part." Hexadecimal said. "I know, but that was with Daydream and she's not a ninja turtle!" pouted Raphielle. "YES I AM!" Daydream screamed running into the room. She had Mikey's bandana wrapped around her head and was whirling his nunchuks at high speed. "Those are mine!" Mike yelled chasing her into the kitchen. "That was weird." Raphael muttered. Nightmare bounced into the room, cover in tin foil. "I'm R2-D2!" she exclaimed making metal noises in- between words. Sasami followed her. She was covered in gold spray painted tin foil. "I am C3PO, human cyborg relations!" she said and then fell over onto the couch. "Dear Lord, I'm surrounded, ain't I?" Raphael stated. "Yep!" Both Hex and Lenni exclaimed and hugged him tighter.  
  
"THHRRUUM!" The sound of an electric guitar filled the room and was followed by a scream. "I'm here!" another new girl yelled. "Oh, it's Raphael and Leonardo!" the girl screeched and flung herself at Leo who had walked onto the set to get his kantana back. "I love you!" the guitar girl exclaimed happily. "Who is this?" Leo asked, looking at the very strange girl that had him in a death grip. "TMNT-PUNKER!" the girl screamed as she hugged him tighter. "Okay." Leo said in a strangled voice. "Oh great, another one." Raphael said, getting Lenni and Hexadecimal to let go of him. "Hey Punker." Danceingfae said as she turned on the TV. "Nothing phases you does it Danceingfae?" Sasami asked her as she pulled off the metallic coverings. "Not anymore." Dancing told her. Ziptango yawned. "What time is it?" she asked Donatello in a sleepy voice. Donny looked at his wristwatch. "12 o'clock." He said as he looked back to her. "Uh-huh, okey-dokey, time for bed!" Zip yelled. Tmnt-Punker finally let go of Leo and fell back onto the couch beside Danceingfae and Sasami. "I was wondering where everyone was. No one was updating at all." She exclaimed to no in particular. Snow White banged her head on the wall. TygerOfTheWynd gave her a strange look. "Why are you doing that?" she asked the seemingly bored girl. Snow White turned her head towards Tyger. "Me and the wall are having a territorial battle. The first one to pass out wins." She mumbled and began to bang her head again. Tyger grinned and went away in search of food. "Hello! BED!" Ziptango yelled again. "Why should we listen to you?" Mily asked as she popped a sucker into her mouth. Ziptango jerked the sucker out of Mily's mouth. "No sugar before bed. And I don't know because I said so!" Ziptango roared. "You aren't a night person, are you?" Splinter asked her. "No." Ziptango hissed back.  
  
Michelangelo came running out of the kitchen with Daydream in tow. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" he shouted at the furious teenager who screamed back, "IT'S PERMANENT! IT WILL NOT COME OFF!" LenniluvsBrian turned towards her. "What won't come off?" Daydream pointed to her still green face. "It was a permanent marker! It won't come off!" she sobbed. "Oh!" Lenni said and began to shake with laughter. Daydream stopped crying. "It's not funny!" she shouted and stalked off to find Mikey who had disappeared for some reason. Hexadecimal was happily sitting beside Raphael on one of the various couches while Raphielle sat on the floor near Raph's feet. "I'm bored." Sasami muttered under her breath. "Then go to bed!" Ziptango's annoyed voice cried from the girl's dormitories. "How did she hear that?" Sasami asked. Nightmare shrugged. Tmnt-Punker looked around. "So who's gonna give me a tour of the lair?" she asked. "Bathroom's that way, dojo's that way, kitchen's that way, and girls rooms are that way." Donatello said pointing to the various hallways. "Well that helps." She said and made her way towards the dojo. Before she got there though, she was stopped by Master Splinter. "Hello. I don't believe we've met." He said to the extremely happy girl with a guitar. She held out her hand for a shake. "I'm TMNT-Punker. Glad to meet you Master Splinter!" she said happily and continued on her way. Master Splinter shook his head. "Maybe the older ones should get a job if they must stay here much longer." He muttered and walked into the living room. "Bed now or you will be good for nothing at tomorrow mornings practice." He told his young charges in a commanding voice. "Yes Sensei!" a chorus of voices hit his ears.  
  
I'm BA-CK! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but remember I didn't have power for a while, so have pity! In a couple of weeks I'll be updating like mad because of Christmas break so hold on! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have to admit that I'd love to own the Ninja Turtles, but I don't so I might as well just write stories about them.  
  
Okay, last chapter was sorta nuts I know, but isn't that the way y'all like it? If you're wondering where we keep getting money to bye stuff from the thrift shop from, I don't know either. Here goes the story!  
  
"What's up?" Danceingfae asked as she poked her head into Daydream and Nightmare's room. After a short trip to the thrift shop, all the writers had sheets and comforters that they absolutely loved. Nightmare had chosen a blanket with Gary the snail from SpongeBob Squarepants on it while Daydream had picked out a blue blanket with glow in the dark stars and crescent moons. "Trying to get the stupid marker OFF!" Daydream angrily yelled the last part. Michelangelo, who was standing halfways down the hall talking to Splinter, quickly ducked into the girl's room. Dancing giggled at Daydream whose face now sported bright red spots that shone though the bright green marker. "It's not funny!" Daydream cried and flopped onto Nightmare's bottom bunk. Out of all fourteen girls, Nightmare and Daydream had agreed to room together so Hexadecimal could have a room to herself. TMNT-Punker had decided to sleep on the living room couch. "That way I can watch late night MTV!" she had responded happily when asked where she was going to sleep. "It's okay Daydream, maybe it'll come off soon." Danceingfae reassured the young writer. "No it won't." Daydream sighed and rolled over to face the wall. "Okay, so it probably won't, but lets try to be optimistic anyway." Dancing tried to get her back in a happy-go-lucky mood. "Hey." Nightmare said as she walked into the room, a toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth. "Hi." Dance replied. Daydream grunted. "What's with you?" Nightmare asked. "My face." Mumbled Dream. Nightmare smiled evilly. "I think it's an improvement." Daydream rolled back over and flung a pillow at Nightmare. "Hey! Let me out of here!" Dancing yelled as she ducked a throw from Night. Danceingfae quickly closed the door on the way out, so she could block another missile pillow.  
  
"Move over Tyger!" Sasami told the other writer who was hogging the bathroom sink. "I want to brush my hair!" Tyger smirked at her. "Why? It'll just get tangled again when you go to bed." She stated. Sasami scowled. "I NEED to brush my hair. MOVE!" She pushed Tyger out of the way. "Oh, you're gonna regret that!" Tyger roared and tossed a cup of water at Sasami who yelled as the ice cold liquid touched her body. "TYGER!" Sasami screeched and flung herself at the girl. Screams poured from the bathroom into the outside hall. Leonardo poked his green head inside of the bathroom. "Uh, guys?" he asked. Both girls instantly stopped. "What did you call us?" Sasami asked, in a position that looked like she was about to give Tyger a swirly. "Nothing." Leo quickly put in, releasing his mistake. He called us guys, didn't he Sasami?" TygerOfTheWynd asked angrily as Sasami let her go. "Uh, no." Leo said and then did a complete U-turn, running down the hall at speeds that were humanly impossible, but not for a mutant ninja turtle hyped up on evening coffee and cappuccino with a half pound of Nightmare's secret stash of chocolate! "Let's get him!" Sasami shouted and gave chase. She and Tyger both raced to catch up with Leo, putting on as much speed as they could. "Ahhhh!" Leonardo yelled as he turned around to look at Tyger and Sasami's furious faces.  
  
Leonardo burst into the living room, flipping over the back of the couch, straight into TMNT-Punker, who was getting ready for bed. "Hey Leo!" Punker squealed and gripped him in another hug. "Not now Punker!" he whispered as she squeezed the life out of him. Sasami and Tyger were slowly advancing from both sides of the couch. "What's wrong Leo?" she asked, obliviously to the other two writers. "Oh, I just composed a song for you, listen! Quit trying to move!" Tmnt-Punker ordered and picked up her guitar and began to sing. "I've loved you Leo, ever since I was five!" she started and then stopped. "You aren't listening!" she stated angrily. It was true, Leo wasn't listening because he was busy being terrified by the horrific sights Tyger and Sasami were acting out behind Punker's back. "What is with you?" Punker asked. "You've gone white!" she exclaimed and looked down Leo's line of view. "What are you two doing?" she questioned the p.o'd turtle writer's who were acting out a vicious death scene where TygerOfTheWynd was mock- choking Sasami in a headlock. "Nothing." They cried simultaneously. Tmnt- Punker let Leo go and slowly rose from the couch. "You weren't messing with my Leo were you?" Punker asked as she gripped her guitar tighter. Sasami and Tyger both shook their heads as hard as they could. "Well, what were you doing?" she interrogated them. "Um, we were looking for, uh, a spatula!" Sasami stated in a rushed voice. "That was stupid." Tyger whispered to her. Sasami glared at her. "You got a better idea, swirly head?" Tyger scowled back. Punker smirked, "The kitchen's that way." She said and pointed to the kitchen hallway. Both girls hung their heads in defeat and shuffled off towards the kitchen. "Now you can hear my song!" Punker exclaimed, turning back to Leo, but he was gone. "Oh well, now I can perfect it!" she sighed and began to strum on her guitar (It didn't break when she came in because she landed on one of the couches!).  
  
Raphielle, LenniluvsBrian, and Hexadecimal were in Raphielle's room playing a game. "One two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" Raphielle and LenniluvsBrian said in singsong voices. "Remember, whoever wins this match gets Raphael's sai for the next four days!" Hexadecimal exclaimed, caressing the sai as if it were a kitten. She had lost to both Lenni and Raphielle so she couldn't have the sai, but she was holding them for the moment. "I love you." She whispered to them. "You shall not win this battle, Elle!" Lenni yelled at Raphielle. "Yes I will! Just because you got the red bandana and didn't doesn't mean anything!" Raphielle shouted back, still thumb-waring Lenni like there was no tomorrow. Lenni twisted her arm, causing the thumb war to go up side down. "Lenni, that's cheating!" exclaimed Elle, but Lenni wasn't listening. "MUAHAHAHA!" The older girl screeched and forced her thumb down over Raphielle. "One, Two, Three! LenniluvsBrian wins!" Hexadecimal said and reluctantly gave Lenni the sais. "Next time we play something else, like football." Raphielle muttered with a frown on her face. "I have his sai!" Lenni sang, jumping up and down like a three year old. "Don't gloat Lenni, it's not good for you health." Hexadecimal told her with a slight smile on her face. "Why not? It isn't my fault that you two can't play a decent gave of thumb-war." Lenni stated, but was cut short by a can of silly-string in her face. "AHHHH!" Lenni yelled. "Stop stop! Quit it!" Her hands flew up to her face as she tried to block the gooey junk but to no avail, Hex and Raphielle were getting her from both sides. "Stop it!" Lenni cried and ran. "You cannot escape Lenni!" Her attackers shouted in unison and gave chase. "RAPHAEL! HELP ME NOW!" LenniluvsBrian screamed and burst into his room. He was sitting on his bed, listening to his cd player. "I want it that way." He sang. "What are you doing?! Help me!" Lenni shrieked and flung herself into his closet. Hexadecimal and Elle soon came in after her. "Hey Raph!" Raphielle yelled and walked over to him. She pulled the earphones off his ears. "RAPHAEL! HAVE YOU SEEN LENNI?!" she shouted into his ear. "Ow! NO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He shouted back, almost making her eardrums explode. The two girls scowled and left to find their victim. Lenni poked her head out of the closet. "It stinks in here, don't you turtles use deodorant?" she asked him. Raphael stared at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?!" he yelled at her. "Hiding from the evil people who are mad at me because I won your sais and they." Lenni started, but Raph cut her off. "You have my sai?" he asked in a calm voice that made Lenni wish she had shut up. "Um no." she stated and ran before Raph could grab her. She ran to her own room, shut and locked the door, and tossed herself onto her I-Love-Brian bed. "I have the sais!" she exclaimed happily and cuddled with them. Raphael was outside, pounding on her door. "GIVE EM BACK RIGHT NOW!" Raph roared, hitting the door as hard as possible. "No! I won them fair and square! You can have them back in four days!" Lenni shouted at him. "What's up Bro?" Donatello asked Raph as he walked by, headed off to his own room. Raphael grabbed him. "She has my sais! How did she get them?" Raph asked Donny. "How would I know?" Don told him. "I was reviewing the tape with Sss979. Go ask Mikey." Donny said and left. "I will get you!" Raphael told Lenni and went to find Mikey.  
  
After showers, a battle between Raphael and Mikey, and lights out.  
  
Mily smiled as she slid into her pink Hello Kitty sheets. She stretched herself all the way down to the bottom of the bed, where her foot came in contact with something she wasn't expecting. It was round, slimy and made a noise to wake the dead. "RIBBIT!" the frog cried. "AAAHHHHHHH!" Mily screamed at the top of her lungs. She leapt from the bed and went crashing out into the hall, bumping into everything that was in her room. "HELP! THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY BED!" Mily shrieked at the top of her lungs, tearing down the hall towards Mike's room. "Mikey! Save me!" She screamed and grabbed his arm. "HEY! What are you doing?!" Mike asked her as she dragged him out of the bed. "There's a monster in my room!" Mily told him as she pulled him towards her room. Now the entire group of writers and various Ninja Turtles were standing in front of Mily's room. "What's going on?" Splinter asked, rubbing her eyes. "Probably nothing important or extremely exciting." Ziptango told her. "I'm going back to bed." Daydream said, hugging her stuffed cat Dreamer. "Where'd you get that?" Snow White, in her Disney Princess pj's asked her. "Nightmare gave it to me for Christmas." Daydream said sleepily and started to toddle off to her room, but Leo stopped her. "No one is going anywhere until we figure out what's Mily's talking about." Daydream stared at him through sleep-deprived eyes. "Ok-ay." She muttered and laid down on the floor. Meanwhile, Master Splinter and Mikey were trying to figure out what was going on. "I swear there was a huge, giant sewer monster in my room!" Mily told them, eyes as wide as saucers. "And I thought I was crazy." Hexadecimal muttered. "I'm not CRAZY!" Mily yelled at her. "Let's just go see what it is." Raphael mumbled, ready to go back to bed. "NO! What if it eats you?! I couldn't bear the loss! Let Leo go! Don't go!" Raphielle, Hex, and Lenni told him, grabbing onto his arms. "Lenni, give me my sais." Raph hissed and tried to snatch them away. "I don't have them." Lenni said with a smile. "Okay, since no one loves me, I'll go!" Leo said and started to g into the room. "NO!" Tmnt-Punker screeched and latched onto his arm. "Punker, let go!" Leo said, trying to detach the girl in the guitar pajamas from him. "I'll go!" Mikey exclaimed and grabbed the flashlight from Donatello who wasn't going because Ziptango had a death grip on him. Before his fans could stop him, Mike had already gone in. "NOT MIKEY!" Mily wailed. Nobody noticed that Danceingfae was giggling like a maniac as they waited anxiously for Michelangelo to come back. "Hey, lookit!" he exclaimed, coming out of the room with something in his hands. "It's a frog!" He told the crowd who turned to glare at Mily. "I didn't know! Why was it in my bed?" she asked. "DANCEINGFAE!" Mily yelled as loud as she could and went to go find her. "Now can we go back to bed?" Sasami asked politely. "Yeah." Leo told her, shaking his head. His life was slowly being destroyed by a bunch of girls that were mostly smaller than him. What luck.  
  
Sleeping again!  
  
Snow White was walking through a happy little world where the grass was green and little blue birds were singing in the trees. "O' all I need now is." Snow began but gasped because she saw what she wanted most in the world. "BARNEY! YOU'RE HERE!" Snowy screamed and ran over to the giant purple dinosaur. "Hi friend!" Barney exclaimed in a sickly happy voice. "Do you want to play with me?" he asked Snow white who nodded furiously. "YES!" she shouted and began to dance around with Barney. A bunch of woodland creatures came scurrying out of the woods on her left side and danced with them. But just as she and Barney began to sing the happy song, Snow White's most dreaded enemies came bouncing up from a hole in the ground. "NO! NOT THE BUNNIES!" Snow White screamed and ran as fast as she could down a little path, but soon she was surrounded by bunnies dancing in congo lines. "Please go away!" Snow screamed at them, but they weren't listening. "BARNEY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled and jumped out of the way of the bunnies. "HERE! MUHAHAHA!" Barney yelled as his face appeared in the sky. "NOOOO!" Snow White sat up with a scream. "The bunnies! The bunnies!" she cried and curled up in her Disney Princess blanket, unable to go back to sleep. She stayed like that for the rest of the night.  
  
Morning=Bed head!  
  
"It's a beautiful morning! It's a beautiful day!" sang Leonardo as he drank his early morning coffee. "I don't see what's so good about it." Donny muttered, sitting down in a chair. "Why not, oh little bro of mine?" Leo asked in his cheerful voice. "Because I had to get up to see it." Donny told him. "Aww, come on Donny, you've been getting up at six in the morning ever since you were four! I think you'd be used to it by now." Leo said, sipping on the coffee. Raphael trudged into the room during the conversation. "We didn't have fourteen female writers to annoy us back then." He muttered as he flung a frozen pizza in the microwave. "Does it really matter?" Donny asked, "We still have to get up." Ziptango soon came into the kitchen, followed by Sss979. "I hate morning!" Sss979 stated to nobody in particular. "I'm with you there." Donny said and gave her a weak high-five. "Coffee?" Ziptango asked Leo. "MINE!" Leo yelled and clutched his mug to him. Ziptango gave him a look. "Give. Me. COFFEE!" Ziptango roared the end. Reluctantly Leo gave her mug from the cupboard and let her have some coffee. Danceingfae bounced happily into the room. "I'm bored!" she stated. "Okay." Sss979 said. Danceingfae bounced over to the fridge and dragged out a Sicily style pizza. "Life is Good!" she exclaimed and put it in the oven. Snow White was the next one in. "What's wrong with you?" asked Donny. Snow White turned her gaze to him. "The bunnies." She whispered. "What?" Raphael asked. "THE BUNNIES!" Snow White yelled and fell to the floor. "Hey Snowy! Are you hungry?" Danceingfae said, watching her pizza with loving eyes. "Bunnies." Snow hissed and rocked back and forth. "We leave with loonies!" Raphael told Leo who nodded.  
  
TygerOfTheWynd came into the room next. "Hey." She said and sat down at the table next to Raph. After her, Hexadecimal trodded into the kitchen, chewing on one of Danceingfae's candy necklaces. "Where'd you get that?" Danceingfae asked her, recognizing her necklace. "Your room. Where else?" she told the not-caring writer. "GOOD MORNING!" Splinter shouted, doing a cartwheel into the room. "Whatever." Everyone muttered except for Leo who said, "Morning Splint." Sasami came in about five minutes later and headed over to the oven. "Since I am the only one who can actually cook, I think I'll make some pancakes." She stated and began to search for flour. "You people woke me up." Tmnt-Punker exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "Good, can you cook?" Sasami asked her as she mixed pancake batter. "I don't know." Punker started, but was dragged into doing it. "I hate you." LenniluvsBrian said, coming to the kitchen. "Who?" asked Splinter. "Everyone." Lenni mumbled as she sat down in at the table and fell asleep. "What was the pint of her getting up?" Ziptango asked Donny. "She didn't want to be left out." Donny told her. "Oh." Zip replied.  
  
As the pancakes were baking, Raphielle walked in, sitting down on the counter to watch Sasami and Tmnt-Punker work. "Dude, I love pancakes!" Elle exclaimed with a smile. Daydream and Nightmare came in at the same time. "Stupid here woke me up." Nightmare muttered, jabbing her finger at Daydream who was chewing on a chocolate bar. "She sleeps below me. It wasn't my fault her head was in the way of my foot." Daydream said and stuck her tongue out at Nightmare. Nightmare walked over to the pancake people. Hey Sasami? Can I have one with chocolate chips in it?" Nightmare asked, handing the older girl a bag of them. "Sure. I have never seen anyone as addicted to chocolate more than you and Dream." Sasami said with a laugh and poured the chocolate onto a pancake. "Thanks" Nightmare exclaimed and went to go sit beside Daydream. Mily came into the room with a towel wrapped around her freshly washed hair. "I took another shower because of the frog last night." Mily said with a bit of revenge in it. Danceingfae began to whistle. Last, but not least, Michelangelo came into the kitchen. "I smelt Sicily style pizza. When I finish eating it, I'm going back to bed." He stated and walked over to Dance who was enjoying a slice of her hard earned pizza. "I want some." Mike demanded. "What's the magic word?" Dancing asked. "Please?" Mike told her. "No." "Danceingfae! Give me pizza!" Mike yelled. "You haven't said the magic word!" Danceingfae screeched. "NOW!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yeh! You said it!" Dance exclaimed and relinquished a slice to him.  
  
"Good morning." Master Splinter said as he entered his now full kitchen. "Morning! Good Morning Sensei! Hey Sensei, when's practice? Hello Master Splinter." Morning greeting fell on him from every corner of the room. The writers seemed to make everything homier and they and the turtles were getting along like a bunch of siblings. 'And acting like it too.' Master Splinter thought to himself as a fight broke out between Hex and Donny over computer parts. "Is not! This one works ten times as fast!" Hexadecimal exclaimed, pointing at a picture in Don's magazine. Master Splinter almost laughed as Nightmare bit into a slimy chocolate pancake. Danceingfae approached him. "Sensei, me and a few of the others feel like we need to repay you for taking us in." she told him. "Child, you don't need to do anything." Master Splinter said, but Danceingfae wouldn't have it. "We need to bring in some money. We can't stay here on just the money we had in our pockets. Most of us are old enough to work. Please?" Dance blurted all this out rapidly. Master Splinter nodded. "If that is what you wish." He replied. Dance pumped the air. "I get to work in a pizza place!" she screamed. Soon the newspaper was out on the table and was being poured over by fanfiction writers.  
  
  
  
Okay, who wants a job? Just tell me what you want to do in your review. Thanks for the bunny idea Malkala Drkmyst. Sorry about the bunny and Barney thing Snow White, but its funny. I hope y'all liked this chapter. Thanks for reviews. Oh yeah, Ziptango update your story, Twisted! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Deck the halls with boles of holly! Oh, I don't own the Ninja Turtles!  
  
Christmas is almost here! It's probably Christmas Eve today and if it is I'm probably singing along with the Christmas Cds I'm playing downstairs! If it's not, sorry I bothered you with that stupid intro. The reason we still have candy in a house filled to the brim with girls is because Nightmare, and me drag somebody off to the Candy store everyday. Now to what you really want to read!  
  
Two weeks before Christmas!!!  
  
"I want to be in the pizza business!" Danceingfae yelled, grabbing the newspaper that everyone was fighting over. "Oh, I'm taking the Guitar shop one! It is mine!" Tmnt-Punker stated, ripping that piece out. "Hmm, are there any waitressing jobs?" Snow White asked as she glanced over the paper. "Are you even old enough to have one?" Leonardo asked her. "Does it really matter?" Snow said, rolling her eyes at him. "I think I'll just stay at home and write novels." LenniluvsBrian informed everyone and left to go check on Raphael's sais, which she had locked in her room while she was at breakfast. "Yuck!" Ziptango exclaimed, pouring her coffee down the drain. "That's disgusting, why didn't you tell me that was coffee?!" she shouted at Leonardo who just gave her a weird look. "You were going to kill me. Did you think I was going to say no?" Leo told her. "Well, you could have." Zip said and went to find a Dr. Pepper. Raphielle looked over the paper and sighed. "I don't really want a job, but I guess I can draw cartoons." She suggested. "I like cartoons!" Michelangelo exclaimed happily, reading the comics section and getting pizza sauce all over it. "AAAHHHHH! THERE'S A JOB AT A CANDY STORE!" Daydream screamed. "You're fourteen, you can't have a job." Donatello told her. She scowled at him. "This isn't my universe dude. I can do what I want." She turned to Master Splinter. "As long as it's okay with you Sensei." Master Splinter smiled at her. "You may." Dream broke out in a grin. "Yes!" she shouted and poured over the requirements.  
  
"I'll take this one, I'm majoring in computers anyway." Hexadecimal said, picking out a job at Dell. Mikey couldn't resist the urge to say, "Dude, you're getting a Dell!" Everybody groaned. "Candy cane!" Nightmare piped in with the newest saying. Another loud groan. "What? Robot guy is cute!" Nightmare pouted and went back to eating her chocolate pancake. "Maybe I shouldn't take this job." Hexadecimal said, shaking her head. "That reminds me, what about Christmas?" Mily asked. The room went silent. "Oh my gosh, we forgot Christmas! Shame on us!" Raphielle yelped. "I can't believe that we actually forgot!" Sasami stated angrily. "First jobs and then we can start planning Christmas." Splinter announced to the rest of the sad girls. Everyone sighed and went back to looking at jobs. "I don't want to work. I got it!" Nightmare said, running towards the computer in the living room. TygerOfTheWynd followed her. "What are you doing?" she asked the girl who was clicking onto the Internet symbol. "I'm going to work on Ebay! See, I can sell autographs and pictures of the guys!" Nightmare told her, going to the Ebay website. "Night, you are strange." Tyger replied and went back to the kitchen to find a job with computers. "I know!" Nightmare called after her. "Leonardo, it is time for practice." Master Splinter told his oldest son who nodded and got up from the table. "Come on guys, let's go." He said. "Okay, see ya in a little while Ziptango." Donny told Zip who smiled. "What was that about?" Sasami asked her. "Nothing, I just told him I'd help him with the Internet." Ziptango told her, looking like she was on Cloud 9. "Later dudettes!" Mikey said and ruffled Daydream's hair on the way out. "Don't do that!" Dream yelled after him. "Sorry, can't hear you!" Mike's laughing voice floated back to them. Raphael scowled. "Lenni still has my sais!" he stated angrily. "It's okay Raph, there's always the practice ones in the dojo." Raphielle stated happily. "Thanks. I didn't know that Elle." Raphael said sarcastically. "Bye Shorties!" he shouted and left the room. "Who you calling shorties, you five foot eight turtle!" LenniluvsBrian screamed after him.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, later!" Danceingfae exclaimed after the guys had left, getting up from her place at the table. Danceingfae went out the door to many goodbyes. Mily smiled evilly and went after her. After Dance had gone into the bathroom, Mily stood outside. After a bit she reached her hand into the bathroom and turned on the hot water at the sink and ran to her room as quick as possible. In a few minutes, yells of anger could be heard from anywhere in the lair. "MILY!" Danceingfae roared from the bathroom. She stalked back out with her music notes pajamas on, but now she was an entirely different color than she used to be. "Hahaha, you're hot pink!" Lenni laughed as she came walking down the hallway, staring at her. "I know that LenniluvsBrian and if I find out you were behind this I'll grind you to a pulp." Dance growled. Lenni backed away from her. "Wow, Dance chewed Lenni out." Hexadecimal said in amazement and then ran. "ITALIEN ON THE LOOSE!" she screamed and locked herself in her room. Doors slammed shut all over the place. Most had experienced the awesome temper that Dance had and didn't want to have to deal with that kind of fury again. "WHERE ARE YOU MILY!?" Danceingfae screamed at the top of her lungs. "Wait till I find you!" she added and stalked off to Mily's room. "I know you're in there, you little prank-pulling person! I'm going to get someone to knock down the door! Wait, never mind, I'll do it myself!" Danceingfae screeched and began to slam herself against the door. "OPEN! THIS! DOOR!" Dance yelled, emphasizing the word when she hit the door.  
  
Down the hall, Snow White and Ziptango hid behind a door. "Man, is that honey in her hair?" Ziptango asked Snow White who bit her lip. "I've never seen Dance like this before." Snow said and then added, "Of course, I've never seen her with a hot pink face and arms either." Ziptango smiled a bit. "We better go get Mikey. I know Dance will calm down for him." Ziptango told her. Snow nodded. "Okay, let's go before she actually does break the door down, I don't think Donny would be happy about that." Zip looked around the corner again. Dance was banging as hard as she could and the door was shaking on its hinges. "At the moment, I think Mily wouldn't like it more than Don." The two girls raced down to the dojo where they knew the guys were having morning practice. "Donny! Leo! Somebody let us in!" they yelled, pounding on the door. "Are you Danceingfae in disguise?" They heard Leonardo's voice ask from inside. "It's Zip and Snow! We've come for Mikey!" Ziptango informed him. The door opened. "Why do you want Mikey?" he asked them. "We think he can actually make Dance chill out." Ziptango told him immediately. "Yeah, you should she what she's doing to Mily's door! It'll probably break down in a little bit." Snow White stated, examining a picture of Sleeping Beauty on her sleeve. All the girls were still in their pjs. "That's just great." Donny said angrily. "Do you know how long it took me to find those thing?!" he asked no one in particular. "Sorry Donny, but I don't think Danceingfae cares at the moment." Ziptango said, wishing to console her favorite turtle. "What's wrong with Dance?" Mikey asked aloud, walking over to where the girls were. "Mily pulled a totally awesome prank on her!" Snow White said and then stopped because Ziptango was giving her a look. Raphael groaned. "And I thought I had it bad when it was just Mikey around here." He muttered. "Hey!" Mike exclaimed, having a sudden urge to hit his bro over the head with a nunchuk. "Mikey, go with Ziptango and Snow White before Danceingfae destroys the door." Master Splinter ordered, shaking his head. 'Will they ever stop?' he asked himself. "Yes Sensei." Mike said hurriedly and ran out the door with Zip and Snowy. "And you three may return to practicing." Master Splinter told Raph, Leo, and Donny who sighed and went back to doing kantanas.  
  
"See?" Snow White asked Mike who just stared at Dance. She was still kicking the door, which was beginning to give away. "WAIT TILL THE DOOR IS GONE MILY!" Dance yelled in a hoarse voice. "Is she gone yet?" Hexadecimal asked as she poked her head out of her room door. "DIE MILY!" Danceingfae screamed and flung herself at the door in a new wave of strength. "Nope." Hex told herself and shut the door. "Stay here. I'll go talk to her." Mike ordered Zip and Snow who just nodded. "I promise I will not go near Dance until you have finished talking to her." Zip stated, crossing her heart. Mike crept over to Dance as silently as possible, which for a ninja is really really quiet. He leaned against the wall. "What's wrong Dance?" he asked the furious girl who feel to the floor in exhaustion. "Nothing!" Dance howled and began to sob. Mikey scooted a little closer to her. "Are you sure, cause it doesn't look like nothing." Mike told her. Danceingfae flung herself into Mikey's arms. "Mily put dye in the shower head and when I turned it on it turned me pink and before I turned it on I got my hair wet in the sink, don't ask me why! And when I poured the shampoo on my head it was honey so that's when I turned on the shower and changed colors and then someone turned the sink onto hot, which turned the shower to freezing cold and Mily thinks it's funny!" Danceingfae told him with sobs all between it. Michelangelo gave her a hug. "It's okay, you can use the other shower to get the honey out of your hair and I'll go talk to Mily, alright?" he told her. She smiled. "Okay." Danceingfae got up and left. Doors opened slowly. "Is it over now?" Hex asked. "Yep!" Mike exclaimed happily. "Yeeehhh!" cheers went up from everywhere. Tmnt-Punker jumped out of the kitchen and ran to the living room. "It's okay!" she screamed, hugging her guitar to her. "Whatever." Nightmare muttered and went back to playing with people's money on E-bay. "Do you have a bad attitude all the time?" Punker asked her. "Nope, just in the morning, afternoon, and evening. Not while I'm sleeping though." Night informed her, not looking up from the monitor. "I know what I'm getting you for Christmas already." Punker exclaimed and plugged her guitar into the wall.  
  
"Mily, open the door please." Mikey asked politely. "No!" Mily said from inside. "Come on Mily, it's not like I'm going to hurt you!" Mike stated, hoping the door would open. "Okay." The sixteen year old said quietly and opened the portal of entrance (I was tired of calling it a door!!!). "Thanks. Nice blankets." Mikey said and tossed himself onto her bed. "I know I shouldn't have played that trick on Dance, Mike and I'm sorry!" Mily sobbed loudly. Mikey winced. 'Too many emotional girls around here.' Mike thought to himself. "I think she'll forgive you, Dance's is good at that." Mike told her, pulling her into a hug. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Danceingfae can tell that was a really good prank." He added. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Mily said, wiping her eyes. "You okay?" Mike asked her. "Yep, I think I should go tell Dance I'm sorry though." She stated and got up. Mike grabbed her hand. "You might want to wait a little bit, she's in the shower right now and at the moment she wants to rip you limb from limb." Mike told her. Mily sighed in relief. "Okay." She replied and bounced out of the room. Mikey left right after her and headed back to the practice room. As he went by the place he had left Ziptango and Snow White he heard singing. "Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch is dead! Ding Dong the wicked witch is dead!" the two girls were singing and dancing around in a circle. "Oh boy." Mikey said to himself and walked on. He had just got the perfect idea for a gift for them.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ A WEEK LATER! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
"Can we go now!?" Daydream screamed at the top of her lungs. She was decked out in a sky blue coat, white mittens, and a blue and white scarf. "You." Raphael pointed to her. "Shut up." He ordered her. Dream stuck her tongue out at him. "Raph, leave her alone, you know she's just excited." Donny said in defense, almost as happy as Daydream, but hiding it well. The fourteen girls and the four Ninja Turtles were headed off for the mall to buy Christmas gifts for one another. They were all using the money that they had received from their new jobs, so they had a lot of it (we are all well paid and since we find all the money everyone else losses in the sewers, you could say we're rich!). "I have missed the mall so much!" Lenni exclaimed as she pulled on a coat that matched the rose colored bandana that was tied into her brown braid. "Ditto on that one!" Sss979 said, tugging a rainbow toboggan onto her head. "I want to go to Claire's!" Mily informed the group as she looked at the Hello Kitty mittens and scarf she had on. "I'd take my chances with Aeropostle!" Sasami yelled, tying her pizza bandana around her head as tight as it would go. "Mi wan fu fo tu o fo Imited Foo!" Snow White said through the sparkling white scarf that was tied around her mouth. Compliments of Michelangelo, of course. "So Limited Too, Claire's, and Aeropostle? Sounds good to me!" Danceingfae put in, trying to stuff her feet into a pair of black snow boots she had found. "Let's make a stop at the Food Court, if you don't mind!" Nightmare shouted above the din, trying to get an arm through an orange coat. "I think that's only a good idea if they have a Cinnabon shop!" Raphielle exclaimed, adjusting the ruby red headband that she had on. "Cinnamon's sounds good, but what about Spencers?" Tmnt-Punker asked as she reached for a blue skiing hat. Elle gave her a look. "It's Cinnabon, you Dodo and Spencer's sounds cool." Punker frowned. "I'm not a Dodo!" she exclaimed in a hurt voice and smashed the blue hat onto her head.  
  
"Hurry up!" Daydream cried, bouncing up and down. "Maybe I should tie that scarf a little tighter, eh?" Raph told her, but nothing could damper Daydream spirits at this point. "FASTER!" she yelled. Leonardo shook his head. "I'm glad she likes you and not me Mikey, cause I probably would have killed her by now." He told Michelangelo who beamed. "That's okay, I like her. Actually I like all my girls!" he exclaimed and grabbed the closet one, Danceingfae, into a hug. "You're squeezing me!" Dance cried happily. "What about me?" Mily pouted. Mike smiled. "You too!" He grabbed her also. "I am so unloved!" Daydream exclaimed and sat down on the couch. "No you're not!" the Mikey crowd cried and opened up to let Dream enter. "They scare me." Splinter said and grabbed a black coat. "Yeah!" came the responding yell. Hexadecimal sighed and snatched a red scarf with black fringe. "Why doesn't Raph treat us like that?" she asked Lenni and Raphielle who sighed. "He's not like Mike." Lenni said, rearranging her white hat. "Yeah." Elle sighed. Leo nudged Raph who looked at him. "No." Leo glared at him. "No." Raphael said again with more emphasis. Donny joined in. "Go on Raph, they might be gone soon." Raphael gave them evil looks and sighed. "All right, but just this once." He said and walked over to the three pouting girls. He wrapped his arms around all three. "See? I can be nice too." Raphael stated. "Finally!" Hexadecimal exclaimed in joy and snuggled deeper into the hug. All three girls sighed in happiness. Leonardo now elbowed Donny who scowled. "No." Leo smiled. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Raph!" he sang to the Christmas tune. "I'll do it if you do." Donny said, getting Leo into the mix. "Okay." Leo sighed and walked over to Punker who was checking over her guitar. Before she could do anything, he pulled her into a hug. "Leo!" she yelped and hugged him back. Donny moved closer to Ziptango who was fighting with a pair of purple boots. Rolling his eyes happily, he grabbed her in a huge hug. "Yeeh!" Ziptango exclaimed, forgetting all about the boots. The rest of the girls were quickly pulled into hugs. Everything seemed to pause for a moment and then, "CAN WE GO NOW?!" Daydream yelled, pulling out of the Mikey hug. "DAYDREAM" everyone yelled back at her, but laughed. They were ready to go too, so the turtles grabbed their trench coats and fedoras. "Bye Sensei!" the eighteen people cried in different ways and left. "Kids." Splinter sighed and went to go find a book to read and enjoy the day alone.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ AT THE MALL!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
  
  
"I love Christmas!" Tmnt-Punker exclaimed as she, Sasami, and Ziptango walked down through the mall. Everyone had split up into small groups and went their separate ways. "I can agree with you on that!" Sasami said, staring at a dress in a window. Ziptango smiled evilly. "I got an idea. Come on!" she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Punker and Sasami's hands. "Do we have to go in there?" Punker pouted. "Yes!" Sasami and Ziptango told her. They entered the store, which was a prom dress store. You know the high-cost, I'm never going to where this again kind of dress, yeah you've got the right idea. Sasami looked at the yellow dress she had seen in the window for a second, but was pulled away by Ziptango. The three girls got into a huddle. "Go find a bunch of dresses that you really like and I'll go find some dressing rooms." Zip said and started to leave. "Wait Zip!" Punker said and grabbed the color of Ziptango's violet jacket. "How are we going to pay for them?!" Punker asked. Ziptango smiled. "Don't worry about it." She told the two girls and left. Sasami and Tmnt-Punker gave each other looks. "Might as well." Sasami said with a shrug. They began to leaf through the dresses. Sasami went to the window and snatched the yellow dress. "Okay, you got the dresses?" Ziptango asked them, a big smile plastered on her face. "Yep!" Punker exclaimed, having a hard time seeing through the pile of stuff in her face. "Well, let's go try them on!" Zip exclaimed and walked towards the dressing rooms. The other two were starting to understand what was going on. The three of them each went into a dressing room and changed into one of the dresses they had picked out. Sasami came out first, wearing the yellow dress from the window. Ziptango came out next, wearing a light purple dress with little purple roses on it. "Wow, Sasami, that looks great on you!" Zip told the girl who smiled. "Do you think so?" she asked happily, twirling around to get the entire effect. "Do I have to come out?" Punker's annoyed voice asked. "Uh-huh." Ziptango told her. Punker sighed and opened the door. She had on a stunning blue dress. "Oh Punker." Sasami said. "You look ravishing." Zip said in a fakey voice. "Stop-it." Punker said in a preppy voice. They giggled and ran back to try on more clothes. After a rainbow of dresses, they left the dressing rooms. A sales lady approached them. "Are you girls going to buy anything?" she asked. Sasami, Zip and Punker looked at each other. "We'll be back with our Dad, Leo, to make sure it's alright with him." Ziptango said with the air of an extremely rich person. Sasami and Punker did everything they could to contain their giggles. "Okay, should we keep all these things here for you?" the sales lady asked excitedly. "No that's okay." Zip said and they left the store.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Raphielle asked LenniluvsBrian and Hexadecimal who smiled. "We already went to Cinnabons so let's go to ComputersWeHave!" Hex yelped. Lenni groaned. "That place is boring. I'd rather go to the Foot Locker!" Lenni yelled. "I don't care were we go, let's just get shopping!" Elle exclaimed, ready to go. Something caught Hexadecimals eye. "Hey look!" Hex said, staring into a window. It was the arcade, but it was unusually crowded. "What's going on?" Lenni asked one of the people who were just staring at two guys inside. "I've never seen anything like it!" the man exclaimed and went back to watching in awe. "Excuse me!" Elle said, making her way through the crowd of people. Hexadecimal headed in after her, followed closely by Lenni. "Wow!" Raphielle exclaimed, joining in on the staring. "What?!" Hex asked and then stopped, going wide-eyed. Donatello and Michelangelo were on this dancing machine, copying the moves off the screen while adding their on little nijitstu moves to it. They had shed off their trench coats and were drenched with sweat. "Aw man, if Leo finds them they're going to be toast." Lenni said, getting ready to go up there and grab them. "Wait!" Elle whispered loudly and snatched Lenni's coat. "What?!" Lenni and Hex asked her at the same time. "Look, they're having fun. They don't get to do that very often." Elle said quietly. "Yeah, lets leave them." Hex suggested and waved. Mikey waved back quickly. "Hey! Hex! A! Decimal!" he panted. The three girls smiled and left.  
  
"Candy!" Nightmare said, slobbering all over the window of the Sweet Shop. "You know you can go in, don't you?" Mily asked the sugar-controlled teenager who grimaced. "No, I was banned from all these candy stores when I was three." Nightmare pouted and went back to slobbering. TygerOfTheWynd smiled as she looked at the Santa Clause guy. "Wouldn't it be cool if he was real?" she asked Snow White who grinned. "Yeah, that would rock!" the girl said happily and leaned back on the bench she was sitting in. "So what did you get me?" she asked Danceingfae who was sitting beside her. "Who said I got you anything?" Dance exclaimed and went back to examining her buys. "Let's see, I got Mike a Hot Wheels racecar and I got Raphael a pair of sai holders." Dance started and then her head shot up. She looked around for a few seconds and then turned back to Tyger and Snow. "Oh my gosh, where' Daydream?" Dance asked worriedly. "Tyger rolled her eyes. "She's probably in the candy store making Nightmare jealous." Mily came over to the three. "No, she's not in there." Mily informed them. "Why?" Dance bit her lip. "We lost Daydream! We're going to die!" "No you won't!" Nightmare said nonchalantly. "Why not?!" asked the writers, staring at her. "Because she's right over there." Night said quickly, pointing to the Santa chair. There was Daydream, pushing a ton of little kids out of her way. "SANTA!" she screamed and jumped on the guys lap. "AAAAHHHH!" Santa Clause yelled. "SHE BROKE MY LEG!" Santa shouted. An elf came over and looked scared. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Santa roared. Daydream began to whimper. "What's wrong with Santa?" she asked, bottom lip trembling. "You broke his leg!" the elf yelled. Dream gave a cry. "Oh No!" The elf glared. "You better find another one or your going to have a lawsuit on your hands." Dream jumped from the chair and raced over to her friends. "What did you do?!" Danceingfae asked her. "Nothing!" Dream said unhappily. "I don't weigh that much." "Come on, let's go!" Tyger exclaimed, pushing everyone away from the crowd of people that was now surrounding Santa. "Hey, maybe Mike would be Santa!" Mily suggested. "No, let's go!" Dance said, joining in the rush. "Hey, where's Nightmare?" Dream asked, too busy to cry. "NIGHTMARE!" Tyger screamed. Nightmare rushed over to them quickly. "What?" "We're going!" Mily said and pushed her along. As the group saw other members of their crowd, they quickly snatched them until they had the whole group together. "LET'S GO!" Tyger yelled and pushed them all out of the door. "Why?!" Leonardo asked angrily. "We'll tell you when we get home." Dance said quickly. Raphael lifted the manhole cover up and everyone jumped down and ran for the lair.  
  
I'll write more later. Christmas isn't over yet! MERRY CHRISTMAS! REALLY! 


	10. Guess What? It's Chapter ten!

Disclaimer: (Talking to the cop putting hand-cuffs on my wrists) I swear that I didn't know it'd break his leg! Anyways how did you find me?! (looking at you now) HELP ME! Tell them I didn't do it! Stop laughing! Just to put in for good measure, I don't own the Ninja Turtles!  
  
Okay, I'm going to continue it. All the presents, Christmas trees, and jingle bells will be in this chapter plus the things that make Christmas, like friends and family! It's the story that never ends! It goes on and on my friends!  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Daydream sobbed, burying her head in a pillow. "You broke the mall Santa's leg? That's priceless!" Raphael laughed at her. "Shut up Raph! Can't you see this is a traumatizing experience?" Hexadecimal said even though she was barley containing her own laughter. "It was an accident!" Dream put in from behind the pillow. "And that's when we all had to run for our lives." TygerOfTheWynd finished the story. "I can't believe you broke his leg." Michelangelo muttered and rested his head on the back of the couch. "Neither can I." Dream's muffled voice told him. Donatello gave her a look. "How did you do it? Did you just jump on him or did you hit him with something?" Donny asked the bawling girl. "She jumped on him Smarty." Sasami told him. "Why would she hit him with something? She's not that mean." Mily stated. "I don't think I'm mean at all!" Dream cried in her muffled voice. "So you really broke Santa Clause's leg in front of all those little kids?" Tmnt-Punker asked Daydream who was now hugging a thoroughly wet pillow. "I'M SORRY!" Daydream howled loudly and fled from the room. Danceingfae glared at the Ninja Turtles. "I can't believe that you guys would be so insensitive!" she exclaimed, looking straight at Mikey. "What?! Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one that decided to use Santa Clause's leg for a trampoline!" Mikey told her. Mily covered his mouth. "Don't tell that to Dream, we'll never have a moments quiet here again!" she ordered Mike who nodded. "It's not like we get that anyway." Raphael muttered under his breath. "What don't you get?" Splinter asked him. "Quiet." Raph told her. ""Why would you want that?" Tmnt-Punker asked, tuning her guitar. "I don't know, maybe because I like it." Raph stated and left the living room.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle!" Raphielle yelled at the gameboy in her hand. "What are you doing?" Sasami asked the red-haired girl who smiled. "I am going to conquer the world of Pokemon and then I am onto the world of Mario Brothers! PIKACHU!" Elle said and succumbed to the power of the game. "Okay." Sasami said and scooted away from her. Leonardo began to get up from the couch. "I'm going to the dojo, who's with me?" he asked the writers who looked uncomfortable. "Um, we can't go because we need more, um, um, Eggnog!" LenniluvsBrian said and ran towards the ladder. "We were just at the store Lenni!" Leo called after her, but she was already gone. He turned his gaze the others. "I'm go." Punker said, getting up to follow him. "Anyone else?" Leo offered again. "I will, I want to get better on my kick spins." Snow White sighed and also got up. "Well let's go!" Leo stated with too much enthusiasm. "Yeah. Let's." Snow said and followed him and Punker off to the dojo. "I feel sorry for them." Hexadecimal stated, watching them go. "All I can say to that is ditto." Sss979 exclaimed with a smile. "I do not want green eggs and ham Sam I am!" Nightmare said in a five-year-old voice. "What's with her?" Donny asked Ziptango who groaned. "Snap out of it Nightmare!" she said and hit the girl with a pillow. "Huh? What?" Night said and looked around as if she was missing something. "You went into another sugar coma." Zip told her. "Oh no, what did I do this time?" Night said with a sigh. "You just recited Dr. Seuss, that's all." Donny told the girl who sighed with relief. "Good, last time a had a sugar coma I um, you don't want to hear about that." Nightmare said and went off to find a chocolate bar.  
  
"Well, who wants to go with me to cut down the Christmas tree?" Michelangelo asked. Danceingfae jumped up from the floor. "Mememememe! I'm going!" Dance exclaimed happily and went to go find her coat and gloves again. "I want to go too!" Mily yelled, rising from the armchair. "Can I go too?" Sasami asked. "Yeah sure, I don't care!" Mike told her and went to find his trench coat. "You aren't leaving me here!" Snow White stated and bounced off the couch. "I won't if you want to go." Mikey exclaimed, still looking for his coat. Danceingfae held it out to him. Mikey smiled. "Thanks dudette." He said and reached for it. Dance snatched the coat back and handed him the sky blue one Daydream had been wearing. "Go get Daydream." She ordered the orange bandana'd turtle who groaned. "Come on Dance, can't we just go?" Dance frowned at him. "You know if you leave her here while we go get the Christmas tree she'll never forgive you." She told Mikey in a you-better-listen-to-me tone. Mikey sighed and grabbed Dream's coat. "If I don't come back in five minutes, send a pizza after me." Mike yelled as he walked towards Dream's room. He knocked on her door. "Daydream, let me in." Mike said. "I ruined Christmas!" Dream's voice filtered through the door. Mikey slid down the wall outside Dream's room. "No you didn't." he told her. "Why not?" she asked. "Because you know that wasn't the real Santa Clause." Michelangelo exclaimed. The door opened slightly. "I know, but I really hurt that guy." Dream sniveled. "He'll be okay." Mikey said with a grin. "You promise?" Dream opened the door wider. Mikey handed her the coat. "Yeah, let's go!" Mike stated loudly, ready to go get the tree. Daydream giggled and pulled it on. "Where are we going?" Dream asked following him down the hall. "Finally, I thought you to were never going to come back." Danceingfae exclaimed and gave Mike his coat. "Where are we going?!" Daydream asked again, putting her hands on her hips. "To get the Christmas tree!" Mily told her happily. "Really?" Dream said, eyes wide. "Yep and it's already dark so we better get going!" Sasami said and headed out the door. "Wait for me!" Snow White called, still trying to tie the white scarf around her neck. "Let me help." Mikey said. Snow jumped away from him. "No, last time I couldn't talk. Let's just get going." Snow White told him and climbed up the ladder. Danceingfae, Mike, and Dream followed her.  
  
"So, where'd you put the Christmas decorations again?" Donatello asked Leonardo who was opening every door in the lair. "I didn't put them away last year, you did." Leo informed him, opening a closet door. A huge pile of ornaments and tinsel fell on him. "Oh look, you found them." Ziptango said sarcastically, plucking a strand of tinsel off of Leo's head. "Ha ha, very funny." Leo stated and started to get up. "Wow, I've never seen that many Christmas decorations in my entire life!" Tyger exclaimed, picking up a singing Santa Clause. "Maybe we should set this up in Daydream's room." She said evilly. "That's terribly mean, but I like it!" Ziptango said and grabbed the dancing toy from her. She pressed the button on its hand. "Ho ho ho, come sit in Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas!" the miniature Santa said in a sickly happy statement. "Oh my gosh, that's perfect!" Splinter said, talking it from Zip. "Aw, come on, that's mean." Tmnt-Punker told them. "Yeah, but she'll get over it." Tyger said, taking the toy from Splinter and heading down the hall to Dream and Nightmare's room. "Hey Night." TygerOfTheWynd greeted the girl who just nodded. "I'm gonna put this in here okay?" Tyger asked her. Nightmare smiled, but didn't say anything. Tyger placed the toy on the dresser. "Later." She said, but once again, Nightmare was silent. "So what else did you find?" Tyger asked the rest of the decorating group. "Tons of junk, we better start now if we want it to be up before Christmas." Punker stated, arms full of ornaments and stockings. Tyger sighed and grabbed a couple of boxes of bells.  
  
"So, where do we start?" Splinter asked happily, looking at all the things tossed on the floor of the living room. Leonardo shrugged. "I guess we can start with the garland." He stated, grabbing the end of the prickly green stuff. "Fine by me. Where are me going with?" Tmnt-Punker exclaimed, picking up the other end. "The arch way!" Leo told her and pulled a chair over to stand in. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Leo." Donny said, referring to Leo standing in the chair. "Why not?" the blue banned turtle asked. "Because that's my computer chair, you know the one with the wheels." Donny said, but Leo was already on the floor. "Ow." He whispered in pain. "It's a fallen leader!" LenniluvsBrian said coming into the lair with some grocery bags in her hands. "Once again, very funny." Leonardo scowled, getting up to the sound of laughter. "What's going on in here?" Raphael asked, walking into the room. "Nothing that concerns you." Splinter told him. "Whatever." Raphael muttered, flopping down on the couch. "I'm going to watch TV and I refuse to watch Christmas specials!" he informed the crew of decorators who all frowned. "But why?" asked Ziptango. "Because, I've been watching those stupid shows for the past month, I'm not watching any more." Raph's don't-mess-with-me voice came floating over the couch.  
  
Punker grabbed the garland and gave it a shake. Leo gave her a blank look and then it dawned on him. He handed his end to Ziptango who took it with a grin. He and Donatello split up and went on the two different sides of the couch. "Ahhhhh!" They yelled as they tackled Raphael who fought them off. "Let me go!" yelled Raphael. Leo held Raph's arms behind his back. "Hurry you two!" he shouted at Zip and Punker who came in with the garland, tying the angry turtle as tight as they could. "Merry Christmas Raph!" they cried at the turtle, which now looked like a furry green tree with eyes. "@#%$##$%#!" Raph was yelling terribly bad words at the top of his lungs. "Oh, naughty Raph." Raphielle said as she came into the room, shaking with laughter. She stuffed a sock into his mouth. "Whose was that?" Donny asked her. "Leonardo's." Raphielle exclaimed in an innocent voice. Everyone burst out laughing. Raphael looked greener than regular. "I think he's missing something." Tyger said, looking at Raph. "What?" Splinter asked her. She snapped her fingers. "I've got it! What's a Christmas tree without lights?" Tyger said, holding up a strand of red ones. "Perfect!" yelled Lenni, enjoying this to the fullest. They began to string the lights all round Raphael. "You know, he needs some ornaments." Elle said, placing one on a branch near Raph's beak. "Yep, that looks better!" Splinter exclaimed in joy. Soon, Raphael was covered head top toe in ornaments and knickknacks. Leonardo smiled and plugged Raph into the wall. He light up like a light bulb. "That's beautiful." Sighed Ziptango, holding onto Donny's arm. Suddenly, a real Christmas tree was dropped down the manhole, falling over on top of Zip. "AHHHH!" Ziptango screamed. "Whoops, sorry dudette!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping down after the tree to help Ziptango. Daydream's happy face looked over the edge of the hole. "That's for black mailing me to make me update faster!" she stated with joy, exacting her revenge. "You know, sometimes I hate you!" Zip called up to her, getting up from the floor. "Hey, I've got it! Maybe you and Raphael there should start a club!" Dream told her as she climbed down the hole. Ziptango gave a roar and leapt at her, but Donatello caught her before she could clobber Daydream who squeaked and jumped behind Michelangelo. "Not now Zip, how about after Christmas?" he said, dragging her off down the hall. "I'll get you!" Ziptango screamed loudly. "Okay, you do that!" Dream called after her. "Do you enjoy annoying everyone?" Danceingfae asked as she climbed down into the lair. Dream nodded. "Yep, especially ZIPTANGO!" she yelled the last part just for Zip. "You just wait!" Ziptango's furious voice called out. "Hey, let's undo Raphael and get going on the Christmas tree!" Elle stated. Mily climbed down and bounced over to Tyger. "Hey look, I got a hat!" she exclaimed, showing her the pink Hello kitty hat she had just bought. "And I should care why?" Tyger asked. Mily stuck her tongue out at Tyger and went to go bug Raph. "MUST MAKE COOKIES!" Sasami yelled and ran off to the kitchen. "Is she okay?" Leo asked. Punker nodded. "She gets like that after a few hours away from the kitchen." She told Leo who just said, "Okay." "I AM A BIRDY!" Snow White yelled, jumping down the hole with arms outstretched. Mikey caught her before she could slam into the floor. "Um, nice one dudette." He said. "Thanks." Snow exclaimed. Mily climbed down the ladder next and walked over to Raphael, gave a laugh and walked away. LenniluvsBrian poked Raphael who was shaking with rage. "I just want you to know, this wasn't my idea!" she told him and began to take the garland off. Hexadecimal came in, shook her head and helped Lenni.  
  
Michelangelo sat down on the couch beside Leonardo, watching the fourteen fan girls attack the Christmas tree with ornaments and tinsel. "Move over!" Sss979 yelled. "Why?" asked Nightmare who had finally emerged from her room. "Because I said so!" Sss979 told her like she should know. Nightmare rolled her eyes and scooted over. "Hey Dance, should I get you a box to stand on?" Raphael asked Danceingfae who scowled in fury. "I am not short!" she roared and launched herself at him. She pummeled him hard. "OW! Quit it, your nails are hurting me! Get off!" Raphael yelled, trying to throw Dance from him. "Hey look, Raph got Dance mad!" Hexadecimal exclaimed and then added, "ITALIEN ON THE LOOSE! AGAIN!" Nobody moved this time because Dance was already calmed down. She had scratched Raphael good and hard. Raph hobbled off to find alcohol and a bunch of band-aids. "Hey, hand me that little shiny ball thingy bobber, pa-lease." Daydream told Raphielle who handed it to her with a strange look. "Dream, just say 'Hand me that ornament please.' Okay?" she asked Dream who rolled her eyes and went back to decorating the tree. Mikey gave Leo a look. "Do you know how long it took to find that stupid tree?" he asked Leo who shrugged and leaned back in the chair. It was going to be a long story. "No, I wasn't there." He said. "FOREVER!" exclaimed Mikey and went on. "First tree we saw was too fat, according to Danceingfae and then the next tree was too tall, or at least Snow White thinks so. Third tree had a hole in it the size of Texas Sasami says and the next one was too green! Mily thinks it was too green! They're supposed to be green!" Mike said exasperatedly. Mily's head shot up. "It was!" she stated and placed a blue ornament on the tree. "And the next one had too many branches!" Daydream put in quickly. Mike threw a pillow at her. "It was not! Anyway, the next tree was this one and after an hour-long inspection (many protests to this), it was finally approved by the tree gang and then we had to get it home. We had to tie it to the top of the bus!" Mikey told Leo who yawned. "Yeah, okay Mikey."  
  
Sasami came bursting through the door, a tray of cookies, candy, and other yummy things were piled on top. The hungry girls leapt at the plate. "FOOD!" yelled Lenni. "Mine!" Raphielle screamed and grabbed at the fudge. Daydream smacked her with a pillow. "That's mine!" The two girls fell to wrestling on the floor. "I have come to get the provisions." Ziptango stated as she came into the room and scooped some stuff onto a plate. Punker smiled and grabbed some candy canes. "I love this stuff!" she said with great joy. "I inspires me to write a song!" she cried and leapt for her guitar. Hexadecimal stuck her face into a box of cookies. "Is this really Pokey?" she asked Sasami who nodded. "Yeah, Lenni said you liked it." Lenni gave Hex a wave. Hexadecimal smiled brightly. "You are officially forgiven." "Yeh!" Lenni screeched. Mikey covered his ears. "Yow!" Don't do that!" Lenni smiled. "Okay!" she exclaimed and did it again. "Stop!" Mike told her. "Alright!" Lenni said hit the high note. "Why are you doing that?" Leonardo asked her. "It's opposite day! Spongebob said so!" LenniluvsBrian yelled. "It's a cartoon!" Tyger told her. "So, I live my life according to Spongebob's snail Gary!" Nightmare yelled loudly. "Yeah, why don't you be quite like him?" asked Splinter. Nightmare sighed. "I found that no one can understand me when I pretend to be Gary." Nightmare stated and walked off to her and Dream's room. "Oh great." Dream exclaimed, popping a piece of stolen fudge into her mouth. "MINE!" Elle shouted and grabbed at her. "AHHHHH!" Dream screamed and ran down the hall. "She is gone! My nightmare is over!" yelled Mily happily. "Huh?" Nightmare's questioning voice came bobbing down the hall. "Not you." Everyone yelled.  
  
Soon the entire tree was decorated in ornaments and lights. Donny turned out the lights and Ziptango pushed the plug into the wall. "Ouch!" she yelped as the light fixture shocked her. The tree lit up in a beautiful array of lights. Suddenly, Tmnt-Punker struck up a song. Danceingfae smiled, recognizing the tune. Her light voice floated out in song. "I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me. I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams." A sob rang out next. "I miss home!" cried Raphielle. Suddenly, the room was filled with crying girls. "I miss my car!" sobbed Hexadecimal. "I miss my stereo!" Punker put in. "I want my TV!" Splinter added her voice to the crowd. "I miss my Christmas decorations!" Danceingfae yelled. "I miss my friends!" Mily said as she tossed herself onto the couch. "I miss my collection of Beanie Babies!" Snow White cried unhappily. "I want my I Love Brian poster!" Lenni yelled. "I need Purple Cow!" Nightmare put in. Everyone gave her a look. "It's a stuffed animal pig that's pink." Night said. "I want my kitchen!" Sasami yelled. "I miss my kitten!" Daydream sobbed. "I want my teddy bear!" Tyger screeched. "I need my ducky that goes quack quack!" Ziptango roared. "I need something to miss!" Sss979 said with a sob. The turtles all looked at each other. Raphael shook his head and mouthed no, Donny smiled, Leo sighed, and Mikey beamed happily. Then they went to go reassure the girls.  
  
HI! This one is in three parts; the next one is Christmas Eve and Christmas! Hahaha, now you have to update, Ziptango Evil-Person because I did! Now, I won't update unless you do! So, now if I don't update for a long time, it's all because of Ziptango! Muhahahahaha! Hey, if y'all don't mind, e-mail me your Christmas lists to me so I'll know what to get everyone from you. If you don't, I'll just make up some stuff for you to give everyone else. EVERYONE UPDATE! LATER! 


	11. The really late chapter! Blame driver's ...

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own the Ninja Turtles!  
  
Wow, it's really really long time after Christmas! I'm sorry, things just began to pop up and now I'm stuck with stinkin' drivers ed! It must die! My teacher is sooo morbid, all he talks about is dieing! By the time I get home, I'm not in the mood for humor and I stink at everything else so I can't write! WWAAAHHHHH! (wipes eyes) Okay, I'm done, on with story!  
  
^_^ HALLOWEEN! (Gets bopped on the head) Oh wait, CHRISTMAS EVE! ^_^  
  
Everyone was sitting in the lair, staring at the clock. "Four more hours till Christmas." Muttered Hexadecimal. The whole room groaned. "We might as well go to bed!" Ziptango exclaimed happily. Mily gave her a strange look. "What is with you and going to bed?" she asked Zip who shrugged. "I like sleeping." Zip stated and headed off for bed. "That sounds like a good idea." Master Splinter said. "Yes!" Donatello exclaimed and headed for his room. No one else moved. "Is no one going to obey my command?" Master Splinter asked. Leonardo jumped up. "I will!" he told Master Splinter and ran for his room. "Suck up!" Raphael called after him. "Am not!" Leo yelled back. "And the rest of you?" Master Splinter questioned. Danceingfae hopped up. "Um, we can't go to sleep because the country just went into Supermega Daylight Savings time and it's really only four o'clock!" Dance told her Sensei. Everyone nodded in response. "Danceingfae, Daylight Savings time is during the summer." Master Splinter replied. Dance slumped and started walking to her room. "I have to give Santa his cookies in person!" Sasami stated, holding a plate of sugar cookies. "Why?" Master Splinter asked her. "Because she's scared he might die of food poisoning." Raphael said with a smirk. Sasami flung a cookie at his head. "Don't worry child, I believe Santa Clause will survive." Sensei told her with a slight smile. 'No he won't.' Raph mouthed at Sasami. Master Splinter hit him with his cane. "Go to your room." He ordered. Raphael looked like he was going to protest and then stomped out of the room. Sensei shook his head and turned to Mily. "Do you also have an excuse?" he asked. She nodded furiously. "I'm making a document on how Santa gets down the chimney and Hexadecimal's helping me!" Mily yelled, latching onto Hex's arm. Hex tried to pull away, but the sixteen year old gripped tighter. "Mily, we do don't have a chimney." Master Splinter told her. Looking crestfallen, she shuffled quietly out of the room. Hexadecimal sighed loudly and followed her. In a few minutes a yell could be heard. "WHERE'S MY BLANKET!?" from Ziptango.  
  
Snow White jumped up. "I AM A OWL!" she screamed and tore out of the room. "I'll go find her." Sss979 said and walked down the hall after her. Master Splinter sighed, looked at the next person and almost burst out with laughter. There was LenniluvsBrian with a pair of underwear on her head, the ugly yellow blanket from an earlier chapter tied around her neck and a work belt on her waist. "I AM THE NIGHT! I AM THE VENGENCE! I AM!" she was cut off by blank looks from everyone left in the room. "GOING TO BED!" she finished the sentence and zoomed down the hall. Master Splinter shook his head. "I'm scared of myself." Nightmare stated, being the next in line. "That's nice." Sensei said and sent her to bed with a nightlight. "But this isn't going to help!" Nightmare yelled back. Daydream turned to Master Splinter who had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Vi vam va VAMPIRRRREE!" Daydream yelled and began to make a hissing noise. She had a pair of vampire teeth in her mouth. Sensei sighed, about to tell her off when Michelangelo grabbed her. "No you're not, you're a deranged fourteen year old that spends too much time watching movies on TNT." He tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grabbed TygerOfTheWynd who was getting ready to make up her excuse. "You too!" Mikey yelled and dragged the screaming, kicking girls down the hall. "NOT THE LIGHT!" Master Splinter could still hear Daydream screaming. Splinter threw her hands in the air. "I'm going I'm going!" she said and ran down the hall to her room. Raphielle held up her gameboy. "I'm going for the all time record!" she protested. Master Splinter gave her that look of his that makes you feel so guilty that, never mind. She hung her head and trudged down the hall to her room. 'One more.' Master Splinter thought to himself and turned to Tmnt- Punker who was now asleep on the couch. He smiled and shook her arm. Punker's head shot up and she looked around with wide eyes. "I'm up, I'm up, What'd I miss?!" she exclaimed. "Nothing Tmnt-Punker, everyone's in bed." Master Splinter told her. She sighed. "Oh, that's just great, they left me in here alone, wait, I sleep in here never mind." Punker mumbled and laid back on the couch. Master Splinter shook his head and went to his own room. Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.  
  
During the middle of the night four large figures emerged from their rooms. "Did everyone get what they were supposed to?" Leonardo asked. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all nodded. "Yep, where do we put all of it?" Mikey asked. Raphael hit him in the back of the head. "Under the tree, duh!" Raph whispered angrily and took his gifts there. Mikey stuck his tongue out at his red banned brother. "I hope they like them." Donny said, staring at the now very large piles of stuff. "Oh, don't worry, they will." Leo told him and headed back to his room. "See you in the morning dudes!" Mikey said and disappeared into his room. "Yeah okay, don't wake me until really late." Raphael stated and flopped down on his bed. "Don't wake me up at all." Donny muttered and jumped into bed.  
  
"Can we get up now?!" Daydream whispered loudly, kicking her legs back and forth over the edge of her bunk. Nightmare looked at the clock. "It's four o'clock in the morning, do you think they'll mind?" Night asked her friend who stuck her head over the side of the bed. "No, I think everyone would be extremely happy to open presents." Dream stated and jumped from the bed. To cover her bed head, she grabbed her sky blue bandana and tied it onto her head. Nightmare was bouncing up and down beside the door. "Hurry up!" she exclaimed. "I'm coming, chill out!" Dream hissed and pulled on a pair of bedroom slippers. Just as Nightmare was about to tell Daydream to get moving, the door came flying open and she was pinned against the wall. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mikey yelled at Daydream who was now laughing her head off. "Oh, you're already awake, where's Nightmare?" asked Mike, looking around the room. "Hahaha you haha killed ha her haha!" Dream said, falling to the floor. Mikey looked at her and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Dream pointed to the door. Mikey pulled the door closed a little and Nightmare fell out. "Ow." She said as she dropped on the floor. "Are you okay?!" Mike asked Nightmare, scared he had hurt her. Nightmare glared at Daydream and then kicked her. "Now I'm fine." Nightmare exclaimed and ran out the door. Daydream scowled and followed her. "AAAHHHH!" Dream screamed as she tackled her best friend. "GET OFF OF ME!" Nightmare yelled at her. The screams echoed through the lair, waking everyone up. "Hey, what's with them?" Hexadecimal asked, stretching her arms out. "I have no idea." Mily said and headed off towards the living room. "SANTA CAME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone came flying into the living room, even Dream and Night who had momentarily forgotten their fight. "PRESENTS!" Danceingfae shouted loudly. "AAAHHH!" Punker screamed, waking up since they had disturbed her sleep. "Get out of my room!" she roared and turned back over. "Except for Leo!" she added after a moments thought. "Which one's are mine?" asked Ziptango, pilfering through the gifts. "I think yours are the one wrapped in metallic purple since Donatello's are wrapped in regular purple." Master Splinter said as he came in. "Can we open the presents now?" LenniluvsBrian asked happily. "Yes." Master Splinter told her. "Yeeh!" Snow White screamed and leapt at the presents. Soon, everything was out of the boxes and on the floor.  
  
The room looked like the wrapping paper factory had blown up and flung stuff everywhere. It was not pretty. Well, actually it was, but that's not the point. Everyone began playing with their gifts the moment after they opened them all. "A Barbie car?" Hex asked Daydream who shrugged. "You said you missed your car so I thought a Barbie car would be a nice gag gift." Dream stated. "Now if we could only gag you." Raphael told Daydream. Dream frowned at him and pulled a pair of skates from the box she was pilfering through. "AAAAAHHHH! I WANTED THESE!" she screamed. "Who are they from?!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Sasami raised her hand. Daydream leapt on her, squeezing the life out of her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Daydream said in a rush. Sasami detached her from herself. "Uh, your welcome." "Hey Raph, what to play me on my new X box?" Elle asked Raphael who nodded his head. "Why not." Then they proceeded to bury themselves in the game. "IT'S A GUITAR!!!!" Mikey yelled happily as he opened a strange shaped package. Tmnt-punker grinned. "That's from me." She stated, enjoying the look on Mike's face. Mikey grinned and strummed it. Hands flew to ears all over the room. "Shut up Mikey!" Donny ordered, playing with a new cd- burner from Ziptango. Ziptango grinned when she tore into a small box. "Is this all the Star Wars movies?!" she asked Danceingfae who nodded. "Yep, I didn't know which one your dude was in so I picked up a whole set." Dance informed her. Zip grinned and hugged Danceingfae who grinned back. "You're welcome!" Dance said and began to rip open her one of her own gifts. "Hey, this is a prank book, who gave me this?!" she exclaimed, staring at the cover of the 101 pranks to pull on friends or other people book that was in her hands. Mily's brown head popped over a large box see was poking around in. "ME!" she yelled happily. Everyone stared at her for a few minutes and then went back to their stuff. "Really?" asked Danceingfae. Mily nodded. "Yep, thought it'd help you to know that every single trick in there I have memorized so it cannot be pulled on me. Sorry!" Mily stated and went back to looking at her box, which was a large Hello Kitty beanbag from Hexadecimal. Soon, Danceingfae came across another gift, a camera, but that will be discussed more in dept later.  
  
"BRIAN!" LenniluvsBrian screamed everyone's ear off as she stuck her head into a box. She pulled out a book about Brian, a poster with Brian on it, a Brian's bookmark and a book about the band with Brian on the front. She squealed and jumped around like a lunatic for a half hour and wouldn't let anyone touch any of it upon pain of death. "Why?!" Daydream asked Raphielle angrily. "Do you just like torturing me?!" Elle grinned broadly and nodded. Daydream flung a piece of fudge at her. "DIE!" Raphielle rolled her eyes and stared at her book about England that she had got from Punker. TygerofTheWynd screamed as she pulled open a box. "A bop-it!" she exclaimed. She hit the center thing and it started. "BOP IT! BOP IT! TWIST IT! PULL IT! BOP IT!" The thing yelled at Tyger who happily followed all it's commands. Everyone turned to Nightmare who whistled. "I didn't think it'd do that!" she put up in defense. "Yeah, sure!" Leonardo stated. Nightmare scowled at him and flung her new teddy bear at him. He ducked it expertly. Snow White grinned as she looked at a box from LenniluvsBrian. "Hey, how do you open this?!" she yelled, tearing at the tape with her teeth. Lenni grabbed it from her. "Not like that, you're going to rip your teeth from your mouth!" Lenni grabbed one of Raph's sais and cut the tape. The box opened and a stuffed bunny popped out. Snow White screamed bloody- murder and flung the bunny violently across the room. "NNNOOOOO!" she screamed and curled up in a little ball. "Wow." Lenni said and then looked at everyone's stunned faces. "Hey, it's not my fault she has a phobia, I didn't know!" Lenni stated and went back to worshiping Brian's face. Sasami opened a package and found a bazillion cooking supplies. "COOL!" she screeched and examined each and every spatula. "You are very devoted to cooking aren't you?" Donny asked her. She nodded furiously. Ziptango held up a squeaky duck. She smiled as she looked at the nametag. "Thanks Punker!" she exclaimed. "No prob!" Punker said and went back to trying to educate Mike on the guitar.  
  
Leonardo stood up and tried to get everyone's attention. "Girls?" he said. No one paid any attention. "Ladies?" No answer at all. Leonardo sighed and tried again. "People who live in this lair that aren't males?" What do you think? Mikey grinned at his brother's futile attempts. "PIZZA HERE!" Michelangelo yelled. Heads shot up everywhere and no one talked. "WHERE?!" 14 female voices asked in unison. "That's how it works Leo." Mike told Leo who scowled at him. "Thanks Mike. Okay girls, we were bored and wanted to blow some cash so we picked up a few gifts we think you'd like." Leonardo pointed to a bunch of boxes that hadn't been opened. "Why didn't we notice those before?" Raphielle asked Mily who shrugged. "No idea." "MORE PRESENTS!" screamed Snow White, flinging herself onto them. Mike caught her before she landed on them. "Wait, I think some of that stuffs breakable, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to jump up and down on them." Mike told Snow who nodded. "All right." She replied. Each turtle went over and got a number of gifts and grabbed his fangirls. This is what happened next.  
  
Raphael smiled as he pulled four small boxes from behind his back and handed them to Hexadecimal, LenniluvsBrian, Raphielle, and Sss979. The girls looked at him with wide eyes, staring at their gifts. "Can we open them?" Raphielle asked happily. Raphael rolled his eyes. "No, you have to wait until a meteor strikes the Earth. Yeah, you can open it!" he yelled. The girls grinned and ripped into their presents. "It's a box!" LenniluvsBrian screamed and jumped around. Raph grabbed her shoulders. "Len, open the box." Lenni smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I knew that." She opened the box and a small gold locket shone up at her. "AHHHH!" she screamed and was soon joined by three other screams of the same caliber. "I can't open it!" Hexadecimal cried, trying to get her fingernails in the cracks. Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled it open for her. Sss979 read the inscription. "Raph." Raphielle read the next part. "Is." LenniluvsBrian took the next bit. "Mine." Hexadecimal read the last word. "Forever." The four looked up with grins the size of Texas and jumped on Raphael, engulfing him in hugs. "THANK YOU!" they yelled in his ear. "Where'd you get them?" Lenni asked. Raph shrugged. "The toilet. Where do you think I got them? The mall duh." Replied Raph. "Mikey helped me with the idea, but don't worry, his girls got stuff completely different from yours, don't worry." The girls sighed in relief and hugged him tighter. "Hey, you're cutting off my circulation." Raph gasped out. Hex, Elle, Lenni, and Sss979 just giggled and hugged even tighter. "I love you Raphael!" Raphielle told Raph. "No, I love him!" Lenni stated the obvious. Hexadecimal rolled her eyes. "You two are mistaken, he's mine." "Uh no, he's not." Sss979 said angrily. "I love him more then!" Elle yelled. "Not as much as me!" Hex screamed back. "You wanna bet?!" Elle screeched. "My love is more than both of yours combined!" Lenni shouted at the top of her lungs. "Don't bet on that!" Sss979 roared. The four girls suddenly fell into a catfight, forgetting about Raph for the moment. Raphael rolled his eyes and flipped on the TV.  
  
A childlike grin played across Mikey's face as he grabbed his girls boxes from under the tree. Each one was shaped differently. "Here you go Danceingfae." He said, placing a shoebox shaped gift in her lap. She began to open it, but he quickly stopped her. "Wait for everyone else!" Dance grinned and tried to wait patiently by picking at the edges of the wrapping. "Mily." He stated, giving her a medium sized box. The 16 year old smiled. "What is it?" she asked excitedly. "I can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret!" Mikey said, as excited as she was. He proceeded to hand a box to Snow White, Nightmare, Daydream, and Sasami. All of these were weird sizes. "Okay, now you can open them." Mikey told them. Wrapping paper flew everywhere. Danceingfae squealed when she recognized what she had gotten. "OHMIGOSH!" she screamed, pulling a pair of point shoes from the box. She hopped up and down and then tried them on. As she was doing this, Mily opened her gift and grinned. It was full of every single Hello Kitty item that was know to man besides the beanbag chair that Hex had got her. Mily jumped into the box and let the cuteness settle in. Sasami tore into her present and grinned. "I've never seen so many movies in my life!" she yelled and began to pilfer through them. There was every movie that had come out that year, like Spider-man, Mr. Deeds, Country Bears, Lilo and Stitch. The list went on and on. Snow White opened her gift and then sort of cocked her head. "Huh?" she asked Mike who smiled. "Remember what you and Zip were singing after I finished talkin' to Dance?" Snow thought a moment and then nodded. "Yep." "Well, the Wizard Of Oz is what your get. And a set of emerald earrings, a necklace, and a anklet." Snow White grinned happily and tried on her stuff.  
  
Daydream poked her box, a little scared to open it. You see, when she got it, it had moved. She gave Mikey a look, but he just smiled at her. Annoyed, Dream stuck her tongue out at him and began to open the box. She noticed that the box had holes in it. 'Oh boy.' She thought to herself. Then the box flew open on its own. A little calico kitten flew out of the box and landed in Daydream's lap. Dream screamed and grabbed the kitten, which hissed. Leonardo turned to Michelangelo. "I thought you got her a stuffed cat!" he roared at his brother. "Aw Leo, what's the fun in that?" Leo got a look on his face that made him look like a demon. Mikey grinned and ducked as Leo took a swing at him. "Hey, chill dude, it's not like I can take it back now, Dream likes it." Mike told Leo. Both turtles turned and looked at Daydream who was petting the kitten and trying to figure out a name. "Um, Little Angel? No, that's stupid, anyway you're a boy. Stitch? Nope, not that either." This went on for a while. Leo sighed. Mike pumped the air, knowing he had won. "Yeeh!" Donny looked from where he was with Tyger and Ziptango. "As long as it doesn't go in my lab, I'm fine with it!" Don said. Raphael glared at Mike. "I'm not living with a pint sized furball, Mike." He informed his little brother who did a pouty face. "Aww, come on Raph, it's only a little furball." Mike said, taking the kitten from Daydream. Hex grinned. "He's just scared he'd actually like it and lose the tough guy image." Raph punched her in the shoulder softly. "Shut it Hex." Nightmare peeked into her present and sent a scream to high heaven. "NO WAY!" she screamed and held up a small stuffed animal. It was a little pink pig. "Purple Cow!" Night yelled and hugged the stuffy to her. "What?" Dance asked, giving her a look. "Purple Cow!" Night shouted at her and pushed the toy into the older girls face. Dance pushed the pig away from her and looked at Mike. "Purple cow?" Mikey shrugged. "I thought it'd be cool, she seems to like it anyway."  
  
Doantello held two perfectly wrapped presents in his hands. The two girls in front of him had eyes that were bright with anticipation. Ziptango was biting her nails and TygerOfTheWynd was biting her lower lip. Donny grinned and handed them their presents. They both reached out quickly, but he snatched them back. Zip frowned. "Come on Donny! I want to know what you got me!" she said and stamped her foot. Donny grinned. "Are you sure?" he asked them. "UH-huh!" the two girls yelled loudly. "Really?" Donny said with devilry in his eyes. "Donny!" Tyger shouted. "Quit acting like Mike!" Donatello quickly handed them the gifts. "Don't even suggest it, Tyger!" Donny ordered. She didn't hear him as she flung the wrapping off. "What?!" she yelled, half-totally happy and half-confused. Donny grinned and looked at what she had in her hands. It was a small picture with all the guys on it. Each one had signed their name as an autograph. "It's every turtle's autograph, Tyger. Just what you wanted." Tyger beamed and then fell into examining the picture. Ziptango on the other hand was totally confused. "What is this?" she asked, handing a slip of paper which had come in her present to Donny. Donatello grinned. "Come on I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his lab door. "This," he said, holding the piece of paper, "Is the new password to get in here. I changed it after Snow and Elle got in here and mixed everything together." Donny typed in the password quickly. The door flew open. Ziptango's eyes grew incredibly wide. "And I have it?" she asked, hardly breathing. Donny nodded and handed it back to her. "All yours." Ziptango fell on the ground. Donny rolled his eyes and nudged her with his foot. "Zip, get up." Ziptango flew off the ground and flung her arms around Donatello. "THANK YOU!" She screamed in his ear. "Uh, your welcome. I think."  
  
Leonardo smiled as he held two small presents above Tmnt-Punker and Splinter's head. He grinned as the two jumped up and down trying to reach the gifts, but it was useless. "Aw, come on Leo, I want mine please!" Punker stated, launching herself off the couch towards Leo who was now tackled. "Okay, okay, since you said please!" Leo said with a laugh, handing the girls their presents. Splinter tore into hers with the enthusiasm of a little kid. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she pulled something out. It was a voucher for a fifty dollars shopping spree at Old Navy. "Oh, thanks Leo!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Punker was a little more gentle with hers. She took the paper off methodically, tearing this part off and then this. Finally, the entire paper was off and she was staring at another box. "May I borrow a kantana?" Punker asked Leo politely. Leonardo gave her a look, but relinquished one to her. "Her you go, just don't kill anyone." Leo told her. "Unless it's Daydream, then it doesn't matter!" Raphael called. "Ditto to you Raph!" Dream screamed back at him. "Hey, maybe I should name the kitten Raphkiller and then he can kill you! Muhahahaha!" Daydream stated. Punker and Leo both rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. Punker carefully slit the tape and opened the box. "A letter?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Leo nodded. "Yeah, read it when your alone." He told her quietly. Punker stared at him and jumped up to find a secluded spot, but Leo stopped her. "Hold on, I think Master Splinter has some stuff." He stated.  
  
"Girls, could you come in here?" Master Splinter's old, respectful voice came from the dojo. All fourteen girls lept up from what they were doing and ran for the dojo. The Ninja Turtles followed them, along with Daydream's unnamed kitten. The girls quickly sat down in a semi-circle to listen to Master Splinter. Raphael leaned against the wall while Leo, Don and Mike sat down right behind the girls. All listened with expectant ears. "Hello girls. I have asked you in here to give each one of you a special gift that cannot be bought in many stores." Master Splinter said and then moved away from a table he was standing in front of. The fanfiction writers all gasped. Stretched across the table were fourteen weapons, each a different color and size, presumably customized to each girls favorite turtle and personality. "These are yours. You will treat them with respect and learn to use them with skill. Am I clear?" Master Splinter informed them. Fourteen heads moved up and down. "Good, you can find your weapon now." After he said this, the girls flew from the ground and straight at the table. "Okay, does anyone see a pair of sais?" Hexadecimal asked, looking around, pushing a pair of light brown nunchucks out of the way. "No, hey wait, those are mine!" Mily yelled, grabbing the chucks Hex had just pushed away. They were soft, well sanded, and a light light brown. On the right stick on each chuck was Mily's name in gold lettering. "That's nice, oh! There they are!" Hex exclaimed, pulling a pair of bright metal sai with black leather handles from under a dark brown bo. These had her name on them in red letters. Ziptango grabbed the bo, looking for her name. "I found it!" she announced happily, looking the dark wood over and staring at the purple engraving of her name. Danceingfae pushed a pair of sai and a couple of kantana out of her way to find her nunchuks, which were a beautiful pair that were made of oak wood. "Wow." Her name was a nice silver engraving on the left handles.  
  
Raphielle took a pair of bright shiny sai with dark red leather bonds. On the bottom was her name in white letters. "Oh, these are so cool!" she yelped and went to show them to Raph. "I can't find mine!" Sasami whined. "It's right here!" Tyger told her, tossing a sword at her. Sasami ducked and the sword clattered to the floor near her feet. "Cool." Sasami said and picked it up. On the bottom of the hilt in nice calligraphy was her name in yellow colors. LenniluvsBrian grabbed a pair of sais with light red leather bindings. "Dude, are these mine?" she asked, looking for her name. She found it on the bottom with black letterings. Tyger snatched a crossbow looking thing that had her name on it. "This has got to be mine." She exclaimed and examined the gray letters. Snow White looked around and sighed. "I don't think I have one." She pouted. "Yeah, you do." Nightmare said and handed her a pair of almost black nunchucks. "Wow!" Snow screamed and bounced up and down. "Ohmigosh! They're so cool!" She yelled happily and searched for the light green letters. Punker and Splinter were stuck on trying to find out which of the two pairs of kantana were theirs. "This one's definitely mine!" Punker exclaimed after examining a kantana. "It's got a music note right here!" she exclaimed and pointed to the bottom of its dark blue hilt. "Okay, then these are mine!" Splinter said and took the one's with the dark brown hilt. Sss979 took a pair of sai that had a more pink leather than the others. "These are mine." She said, looking over her name that was in bronze coloring. Daydream took forever, looking everywhere for a pair of nunchucks with her name on them. Mily finally handed her a bow and quiver of arrows. "I think these are yours." Mily informed the younger girl who shook her head. "No, I should have nunchucks like you and Dance and Snow!" stated Dream. "Well, these have your name on them, they should be yours." Mily said and thrust them at her. Daydream took them and ran her hand over the rosewood. "Well, at least I can be an Elf! Go Legolas!" Daydream yelled happily and began to pretend she was an elf. Nightmare took a tube that had a pouch to go along with it. They had her name on them in orange writing. "What are these?" Night asked Master Splinter who smiled. "It is a blow-dart Nightmare." Nightmare made an O with her mouth. "Can I use them on people?" she asked. Master Splinter did not answer her. Suddenly, Daydream let loose a yell. "I HAVE IT!" she screamed. "Have what?" Dance asked her. Dream bounced up and down like a loony. "I know it and no one else does!" Dream screamed happily. "What is with her?" Hex asked Sss979 who shrugged. "How should I know?" Nightmare grinned. "It's jut her." "THE KITTEN'S NAME IS!" Dream started and then was cut off by Raph. "Fart head!" Raph put in to bursts of laughter. Dream scowled at him. "No you little butthead, his name is Picasso!" Dream informed everyone happily. The whole room groaned besides Master Splinter who smiled. "Aw, come on Daydream, pick a better name than that!" Mikey exclaimed. "Michelangelo, that name was to be yours, but I thought better of it." Master Splinter told Mike who blushed. "I'm glad." Mike said. "Hey, the cat's name is Picasso and that's that!" Daydream stated and held the kitten happily.  
  
Finally, I thought that chapter would never be over! Ahhhhhhh! Driver's ED! It must die! Hey, don't be amazed if I post a story at some point of time that's about me in Driver's Ed and being bothered with daydreams about the Ninja Turtles. I get in trouble for daydreaming everyday, I can't help it! So, don't get mad at me for not posting. HEY, NOW IT'S REALLY ZIP'S TURN TO UPDATE! Hehehe, your turn Zip! 


	12. Daydream's Driving! ACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles!!!!! NAAAAAHHH DUUUUHHHH!  
  
Hey everybody! What's up? Besides the sky! I hope everyone's happy because I just got the coolest idea for a Fanboy chapter! Oh yeah and if any one got a review from me and Nightmare, pardon our insanity! WE WERE BORED! And I think Ziptango got a very weird e-mail ^_^. Okay, if you haven't read TURTLEMANIAC TEST, you're going to be really confused, so I suggest you go read that and then you can skip over to Wally World which Nightmare actually wrote! AAAAAAHHHHH! It's funny! Okay, I will shut up!  
  
Daydream hung her head as Leonardo basically marched the eight renegade fanfiction authors out to the Turtlevan. It had been her idea to leave the lair and take over the News Station so she was probably in for it when they got home. Raphael's grin looked like it was about to fall off his extremely too happy face. "So Daydream, do you like you hide just a regular brown or do you like it well done?" he asked Dream who muttered something about him having a big head. "Aw, don't worry Dream, we won't let you take ALL the blame." LenniluvsBrian stated. Daydream's head sunk lower. "Is Splinter going to kill us?" Mily asked Michelangelo who shrugged. "I don't know, it depends on how many Splinter jokes you used." Daydream let out a wail. "III'MMM DDEEEAAADDDD!" she screamed loudly. Everyone covered their ears. "Daydream, he won't kill you. At least not to begin with!" Raphielle told the blonde girl. Danceingfae hit Elle. "You're not making it any better!" Dance yelled. Elle grinned brilliantly. As they got to the Turtlevan, Daydream began to get a sly grin across her face. The minute everyone reached the van, she hurled herself into the driver's seat. "I WANNA DRIVE!" Daydream screamed as loud as she could. "No!" Leonardo yelled at her. "This is bad." Mily stated the obvious. Lenni hit her in the back of the head. "NAH DUH!" Lenni yelled. Mily rubbed her head. "Ow, why'd you have to hit me so hard?!" Mily yelped. Lenni grinned. "Sorry, it was tempting!"  
  
"YEEEESSSS!!!" Daydream said, bouncing up and down on the seat. She looked at Donatello expectantly for the keys. He gave her a do-you-think-I'm-that- stupid look. "PLEASE DONNY!!!!" Dream shouted, putting her hand out. Donny shook his head and looked at Leo. "She doesn't know how to drive, does she?" he asked his older brother who shrugged. "I don't know what she does in her spare time, ask Mikey. BUT DON'T LET HER DRIVE!" Leo stated and turned back to Daydream, trying to get her out of the driver's seat. Ziptango turned to Donny. "Please, I wanna live to be 18!" she begged him. Don rolled his eyes then looked to Mikey who looked at Danceingfae who nodded. "Yes, I think she took Driver's Ed and passed. Daydream?" she asked the hyper active teenager who was pushing a bunch of buttons at the front of the van. "Yep!" Dream replied and began pushing more buttons. Danceingfae smiled. "See? And I call the back seat!" she screamed and leapt into the van. All the girls immediately followed her example, trying to get as far away from the front of the vehicle as possible. "This is nuts." Muttered Hexdecimal as she sat down beside Raphielle who shook her head. "Nope," Elle said, "This is INSANE!"  
  
"You can't be serious about this Leo!" Raphael stated, staring at Daydream who was trying to figure out where the key was supposed to go. "DON! Where's the key thingy-magiger?!" "See?! She's dangerous!" Raph stated, trying to get the keys back. Daydream avoided him easily. Leo sighed. "I don't feel like messing with her right now!" Leo said and jumped into the backseat beside Tmnt-Punker and Danceingfae. "That's good, because I don't feel like having a yelling match with you right now!" Daydream stated happily. "I call um, NOT SHOTGUN!!" Mikey yelled and got in beside Mily and Raphielle. "Scoot over Ziptango." Donatello ordered and then called to Daydream, "You see the hole right besides the steering wheel?" Daydream nodded. "Okay then, put the key in there!" Donny told her. "Okey-dokey!" Dream said and revved up the motor. Really loud Lenni let out a scream that sounded familiar. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" Daydream made a pouty face and revved up the motor louder. "No your not, I'm a capable driver!" she stated and turned the radio to Disney Radio. "In the Jungle, The mighty jungle!" she sang a-long with the radio. Raphael was still standing outside the van. Suddenly he realized something. "Hey, y'all are going to have to scoot over, there's no room for me!" he exclaimed and tried to sit beside Hexadecimal who yelled about being squished. "Get off me Raph!" she said and actually pushed him away. Raphael gave Hex a hurt look and then looked around for any vacant seat. The only one was the passenger seat in the front. "No!" Raphael yelled loudly. Daydream stared, noticing that it was the only seat left too. "Hey, no fair! Raph can't sit up here, he'll bother me!" she exclaimed. Raphael scowled. "It's not like I wanted to sit here ether." He muttered as he crawled into the passenger seat. Daydream put the van into reverse and pushed the gas pedal. The adventure starts!  
  
The Turtlevan went flying backwards, almost ramming into the wall behind the studio. Everyone screamed their lungs out as Daydream slammed on the brakes and Raph almost went flying through the windshield. Daydream's grinning face took up the entire mirror. "Please fasten your seat belt and hold on to the nearest turtle!" she told everyone in the backseat. This action happened immediately. "Mikey, is SHE going to kill us?" Mily asked Mikey who bit his lip. "You know Mily, I have no earthly IDDEEAAAA!" the end went into a scream because Daydream abruptly put it into drive. Raphael was gripping the armrests so tightly that his fingers were turning white. "Please slow down!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Daydream turned to him with a huge grin on her face. "I don't know how!" she exclaimed happily. Raphael let out a squeak and gripped the armrests tighter. "Correction Mily, we ARE going to die!" Elle put in quickly. Ziptango suddenly had an evil thought, I guess she doesn't think much about living. She leaned up near the front seat and whispered into Daydream's ear. "Hey Dream, remember all those gory movies they showed you in Driver's Ed? The ones where the guys guts are all over the road and the woman's face is half- off?" Daydream's face turned green just thinking about it. "Quit it Ziptango!" she muttered, trying to keep her eyes on the road. Ziptango grinned. "And the one where the girl crashes into the barrier and kills the construction worker and his blood runs out from his head?" Daydream began to sway and grip the wheel tighter. "Shut it Zip!" she yelped, eyes darting from one side of the road to the other. Ziptango grinned some more. "And the one where the motorcyclist is flipped off his bike and does a complete nose dive into the asphalt?" Daydream's face was one of total paranoia now, staring straight ahead and turning very pale.  
  
Hexadecimal hit Ziptango. "Zip, you're scaring her!" Hex exclaimed, motioning to Daydream who had turned the radio off and was only going 10 MPH. "Not the movies." She whispered, eyes as wide as saucers. Punker looked over the backseat at the long line of traffic that was accumulating behind them. "Um, could y'all try to get her to go a little bit faster? Just a tad will do!" she yelled at Zip and Hex who looked to Daydeam who was staring at the road ahead A taxi pulled up beside the Turtlevan and yelled, "Stupid kid! Git off the road!" Daydream stared at him and suddenly came out of the trance. "I don't know how you stinky cabbie! Get a life!" Dream roared at him and speed up. "That was quick. I wonder if Daydream has a split personality?" Mily asked to a bunch of groans. "I wouldn't doubt it." Punker said. Everyone sighed a bit and began to relax. Then Daydream went back to totally normal and sped back up to 75 MPH. "WWEEEEHHHH!" she screamed happily. Everyone else screamed too, but not with joy. "SLLOOOWWW DDOOWNN!" Donatello yelled. "Please chill out dudette!" Mikey yelped from the middle seat. "Daydream, speeding is against the law! Didn't they teach you that in Driver's Ed?!" Dance yelled at the fourteen year-old who looked strangely at her. "I thought that only applied in North Carolina!" she exclaimed. "NO!" Raphael roared. Daydream giggled and slowed down. "Sorry Raph, are you having a good day?" she asked Raphael who glared at her. "It would have been better if you hadn't been born." He told her. Dream scowled at him and then grinned. "Did you know that I can barely see over the steering wheel?" she said with a laugh. Raphael began to whimper. "Don't make Raph whimper Daydream, it isn't becoming of him!" Raphielle ordered the Dream who smiled happily.  
  
"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Tmnt-Punker screamed at Daydream. Daydream turned around in the seat to look at her. "Why?" LenniluvsBrian begins screaming. "WATCH THE ROAD DAYDREAM!!!!" Everyone began screaming loudly as the van rolled into the wrong lane. Daydream whirled around in her seat and quickly pulled the wheel around before they slammed into a Mac-truck. Then they went off the road onto the side walk because Daydream turned to far. Luckily, no one was walking on the sidewalk so no one was injured except for a mail-box. "NOT THE MAIL-BOX!" Daydream screamed, thinking of Blue's Clues. She pulled the van back onto the road and slowed down to about 55 MPH. "Hehehe, is everyone alright?" Daydream asked, this time using the mirror to look at them. Mily glared at her. "You ARE an idiot!" She told Daydream who grinned. "I love you too Mily!" she exclaimed and turned the radio back on. Her head bobbed to the music. "Two worlds, one family!" Dream sang happily. Everyone gripped any hand-hold they could find and prayed that Daydream wouldn't kill them. "I'll stay off the Internet! For an hour!" Danceingfae promised. "Heck, I'll give up the Internet!" Elle yelled. Daydream just grinned and sang louder. Soon, that song went off and everyone sighed in relief. "No more songs or I'll hit you when we get home Dream!" Raphael hissed at her. Daydream gave him a pouty face. "Just one more and then I'll change it!" she stated. Raphael sighed. "Just one more and then I get to listen to what I want to." Tmnt-Punker's head popped up. "LET'S LISTEN TO MY BAND!" she exclaimed and pulled out an ever present cd. Lenni was also happy. "I WANT TO LISTEN TO BRIAN!" she shouted loudly. Daydream slammed on the brakes, which called all the people in the car to pitch forward. "Do not utter that name while I'm driving!" hissed Daydream under her breath. LenniluvsBrian sunk down in her seat. "Okay." Daydream slowly started the car rolling again.  
  
"MY song first." Daydream stated happily and turned it up louder. Suddenly, a way too happy tune played on the radio, blasting into all fanfiction writers and turtles ears. "WWWWEEHHHH!" Daydream screeched and began singing along. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL, IT'S A SMALL SMALL WORLD! IT'S A WORLD OF LAUGHTER IT'S A WORLD OF TEARS, IT'S A WORLD OF HOPE AND A WORLD OF FEARS, LA LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! LAAA! AGAIN!" she sang over happily. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD (continue)" Danceingfae covered her ears. "What is with her?!" she asked Mily who shrugged. "You're the one who gave her permission to drive O' oldest one besides Leo!" Mily said with a smile. Dance glared at her. "Wait till I read the entire joke book, you will pay!!!" Dance stated. "OHH! Another song!" Daydream yelled as It's A Small World went off, to the relief of all. "Hey, this is cool, listen! DON'T TOUCH!" Daydream slapped Raphael's hand away from the radio. Raph gave her a dangerous look. Daydream grinned and switched it to the Movie Song station (it isn't real). "BORN TO HAND JIVE BABY! BORN TO HAND JIVE BABY! GREASE LIGHTING! SANDREDEEE! SHE LEFT ME AT THE DRIVE-IN! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT!" Daydream continued on to sing every song in the whole entire movie of Grease #1. Tmnt-Punker covered her ears. "The horror!" she exclaimed and buried her head into Leo's left arm. "It's not that bad Punker." Leo started and then Daydream hit a song that she didn't know any of the words to. "LALALALA DODODODO TETETETETE MORE LALALALALA!" Leo shook his head, trying to get bad noises out of his ears. "Okay, never mind."  
  
Daydream sighed as she pulled the van into the Turtle garage. "Well, that was fun!" she exclaimed happily and leapt from the van onto the ground. "Are we there yet?!" Hexadecimal's half-way terrified voice hit Dream's ear. "Uh, yeah." Dream said. Snow White bounced out of the door to meet them. "HELLO DAYDREAM!" she exclaimed happily. Suddenly the door to the Turtlevan fell off onto the ground with a bang and Leo rolled out onto the floor. "Ugghhh." Was the only thing he could say. Snow White stared at him and then grinned at Daydream. "They let you drive, didn't they?" she asked the blonde girl who nodded furiously. "Yeah, I forgot to mention to them that I'd only completed the class part of Driver's Ed! This was the first time I've actually been on the road in a car! IT ROCKED!" Daydream exclaimed. Raphael glared at her as he escaped from the van. "WHAT?!" he roared and flicked out his sais. Daydream emitted a squeak and then ran screaming from the room. "GET HER!" screamed Danceingfae and seven terribly car-sick fanfiction writer's tore after Daydream. Daydream fled into the living room where she flipped over the couch and used Nightmare as a shield. "BACK OFF!" Daydream screamed and hid behind Night. "Wha?" Nightmare said through a mouth full of marshmallow goo. "Eww." Raphielle said. "RABID!" Donny yelled and ran from the room. "Donny!" Ziptango said and went after him. "Come, we've got her cornered!" Mily said and moved in for the kill. "I HAVE THREE KIDS!!! AND A DOG NAMED BOB!" Daydream screamed in an effort to save herself. Nightmare grinned. "No you don't." she stated. Daydream was going crazy. "BOB THE BUILDER, CAN WE FIX IT?! BOB THE BUILDER, YES WE CAN!!!! DON'T KILL ME!" Dream sang and cowered behind Nightmare. "Stupid." Nightmare said and moved away from her.  
  
A stern voice suddenly filled the room. "LenniluvsBrian, Hexadecimal, Danceingfae, Tmnt-Punker, Mily, Ziptango, and Raphielle and Daydream. Will you come to my room for a disscusion?" Master Splinter was calling them. Each of the eight girls shivered as her name was called. "Aw man, we're toast." Punker said and kissed her guitar good-bye. "I'll miss you!" she told it. Danceingfae hung her head. "I didn't even get to practice in my point-shoes!" she said as she hugged them to her. Daydream hugged Nightmare. "Eat some marshmallows for me!" Daydream exclaimed and headed over to the door. Mily hugged her Hello Kitty stuffed animal happily. Raphielle held onto her X-box. "But it'll miss me!" she yelled as Lenni pulled her away. "I know, I'm going to miss Brian's life sized card-board cut out that I stole on the way to the TV station too!" Lenni pouted. "Oh- kay." Hexadecimal said as she slipped a toy car into her pocket. "Safe keeping!" She stated to the unbelieving people. All eight girls hung their heads and waited to be summoned.  
  
INSANITY! Okay, Dance said something about hooking The Turtlemaniacs to Fanboy, so that's what I'm doing! And also, I wanted to terrify people with my new driving capabilities! Aren't they loverly?! I hope y'all like it, it was a really short chapter compared to others and some writer don't even show up, but that's okay next chappie will be LONG! And it will have Legolas in it! LOVE THE ELF! AND THE TURTLE! 


	13. LONNNGGG CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: No own Ninjas that are Turtles! Duh Nah!  
  
HHHEEEEELLLLOOOOOO! Did everyone like driving with Daydream? I thought so! This chapter is going to be pretty strange since I PROMISED Ziptango to have a large part with Donatello and Tmnt-Punker wants me to tell her what's in that letter she got from Leo for Christmas. AND I WANT TO ANNOY PEOPLE!(Pause for a few days) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I JUST SAW THE DAREDEVIL COMMERCIAL AND THERE WAS A WOMAN ON THERE AND SHE WAS USING SAIS!!!! SAI! SAI! SAI! TWO OF EM'! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, just had to tell y'all that little bit of information. ^_^ Not that I like sais or anything. They belong to my archenemy! Sorta. Oh yeah and if you don't understand what we're in trouble for (LENNI), you should go look at Turtlemaniac Test. (grin)  
  
The nine (I forgot myself in the other chapter) basically juvenile delinquents slowly trudged into Master Splinter's room. Daydream was in the lead, closely followed by Danceingfae who was a little white from fear. "We're in for it now." LenniluvsBrian whispered to Hexadecimal who nodded slightly. Master Splinter was sitting on a large purple pillow on the floor. He motioned for the girls to sit down, which they did in a sort of stiff manner. "I can explain!" Daydream piped up immediately. Master Splinter gave her a sidewise look. "You can?" he asked the girl who nodded. He went on. "You can explain why you left the lair without permission, told the entire world about me and my sons, and proceeded to make jokes about us? Can you explain that Daydream?" Daydream bit her lip to keep from crying. "Um, no." she said quietly. Master Splinter began his lecture. "You girls deliberately went against my rule to not to leave the lair. Then you went farther and walked all the way to the News Station and terrorized the staff and viewers! And you told them everything about my sons and I! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Master Splinter demanded of them. "IT WAS DAYDREAM!" Nightmare yelled from outside where she and Snow White had their ears pressed against the door.  
  
Master Splinter sighed. "Come in here Nightmare." The door opened slightly and Nightmare stepped in. "Hello." she mumbled. "What did you say about Daydream?" Splinter interrogated her. Nightmare shifted from foot to foot. "Um, nothing." Night stated, giving Daydream a I'm-sorry look. Daydream banged her head on the floor. Splinter scowled. "That is not what you said, child." His overly large ears twitched. "Tell me the truth." Nightmare bit her lip and then exploded. "It was Daydream's idea to go to the News Station! She told me her plan last night, but I didn't want to go because I wanted to eat some soap! I'M SORRY DAYDREAM!" Nightmare screeched. "Tattle- tail." Daydream muttered. Master Splinter nodded his head. "Thank you for that important information, Nightmare, but for telling on your friends, you will share the same punishment." He turned to the girls who were getting tired of sitting crossed-legged. They all held their breath, waiting for a verdict. "Here it comes!" Mily whispered to Tmnt-punker who sobbed. "And I didn't get to read the last part of my letter!" "Each one of you will have to put in one extra hour of practice time each day. Adding onto this will be extra chores, such as dusting the living room and polishing all weapons. And Daydream, as instigator of this escapade, you are grounded until further notice. That is all, you may go." Master Splinter waved the girls away as he finished. "But wait, Nightmare you need to stay. I want to tell you something."  
  
They left the room with open mouths and sad faces. "That was harsh." Tmnt- Punker sighed as she sat down in font of the TV. "Yeah, what happened to those nice ten flips that you could finish in five minutes?!" Mily asked loudly and flipped back onto that Hello Kitty beanbag of hers. "How long is until further notice?" Daydream asked as she dropped down onto the couch. Raphael smirked. "A VERY long time." He said with enjoyment. Danceingfae smiled. "You would know, wouldn't you Raph?" Raph flung a pillow at her. Raphielle leaned her back against the couch. "I wonder who does what chores?" she wondered out loud. "No idea." Ziptango said, wandering off towards the kitchen in search of Dr.Pepper. "Caffeine is needed in such depressing times!" she stated and disappeared. "So, what exactly do you girls have to do?" Michelangelo asked, sorry that they had got in trouble. "Um, let's see, extra practice and chores, and oh yeah, Daydream's grounded." Hexadecimal informed everyone. Daydream sobbed. "And this is the last week of Lord Of The Rings! NO MORE ELF! And I was supposed to go rollerblading this weekend! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she cried, once again burying her head into a pillow. "We do have the first movie, you know." Dance stated. "But it's not the NEW one." Dream told her. "Great, now what do we do?" Mily asked, looking around at the messy lair. There were piles of half- eaten pizza, hair-dinkys, and Dr.Pepper cans that were compliments of SOMEONE. Also, standing in the corner was a life-size card board cut-out of Brian what'shisname(DON'T HIT ME). LenniluvsBrian immediately raced over and grabbed it. "HE CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she screamed and ran off to her bedroom. Everyone stared. Daydream looked up. "Hey Leo, why didn't you tell on me for almost killing everyone in the Turtlevan?" Leonardo shrugged. "I would have gotten into trouble for letting you drive and also Dance would have been punished for TELLING me that you could drive, which probably would have gotten me injured beyond repair and then you would also want to hurt me also so I decided against it." Leo told her in a very LONG wordy sentence. Hexadecimal grinned. "Why don't you just say, 'I wanted to save my butt.' Leo?" she asked happily. Leo scowled majorly at her. Tmnt-punker did too. "Leo's butt need's to be saved! It's cute!!!!" Punker exclaimed and then blushed. Leonardo turned as red as Raph's bandanna and sunk down in his arm-chair. At that moment, the door to Master Splinter's room opened.  
  
Nightmare came out of Master Splinter's room slowly, as if regretting to leave. The minute Daydream saw her, Dream launched herself like a human missile. "YOU TOLD ON MEEEEEEE!" she screamed, crashing into Nightmare who yelped, "I DIDN'T MEAN TOO, IT JUST SLIPPED!!!!" Daydream was about to beat the snot out of Nightmare when Mikey and Leo pulled them apart. "No killing people Daydream, it's not nice." Mike stated as he tossed the furious fanfiction writer onto the couch that Sasami was sitting on. Daydream flashed Nightmare a fierce looking smile full of sharp teeth. Nightmare whimpered loudly. Leo placed Nightmare as far away from Daydream as possible, which was next to Snow White on the smaller of the two couches in the room. "Now what's with you two?" Leo asked. Dream glared at Night. "SHE TOLD ON ME!!!!" Night hung her head. "I already said I was sorry! What do you want me to do, swear on the Girl Scout handbook?!" Night yelled loudly. Daydream grinned evilly. "Yeah, why not? I'll go get the handbook!" Dream raced out of the room, headed for the bedroom that she and Nightmare shared. "She still has it?" Nightmare asked unbelievingly. The rest of the fanfiction girls took this time to ask Nightmare some questions. "Hey Nightmare, how far from Dream do you actually live?" Ziptango asked as she came back into living room with a Dr.Pepper can. Nightmare smiled. "Um, about seven minutes away if you're driving. Too close." She eyed the Dr.Pepper. "Hey, Zip, can I have one of those?" Night asked. Ziptango gave her a horrified look. "One of MY Dr.Peppers?! Are you insane?!" Zip exclaimed, staring at Night who shook her head. "No, I just want one! GIVE ME ONE!!!!" Nightmare yelled, leaping for the Dr.Pepper can. At that moment, Daydream came back in with the handbook. "I found it!" she shouted and then rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. "I knew it would come sooner or later." Dream said. "What are you talking about?" Snow White asked, beginning to wonder if she should be scarred of Nightmare. Daydream sighed. "Nightmare's also a Dr.Pepper freak. Sorry Zip, should have warned you!" Ziptango stood up, still(amazingly) holding the Dr.Pepper can even though it's empty and the contents are all over her and Nightmare who is licking her fingers. "That would have been nice!" she yelled and stalked off to go change clothes. "DR.PEPPER!" Nightmare screeched happily and ran off for the kitchen. You could hear Ziptango turn around and run screaming at Nightmare. "MINE!!!!" Daydream tossed the Girl Scout handbook aside. "Never mind." She muttered and sat down on the couch to watch whatever was on TV. "Y'all are weird and insane." Danceingfae stated the obvious.  
  
*Tomorrow morning at practice*  
  
"WATCH OUT!" TygerofTheWynd screamed as she let a arrow loose from her crossbow. Immediately, everyone hit the floor. "Is it safe?" Splinter asked as she raised her head off the ground. "Yep!" Tyger exclaimed and pointed to the wall that her arrow was embedded in. "Nice one, Tyger." Muttered Raphael as he and Leo went back to sparring. Tyger beamed. "I know!" she said happily. Basically all the girls were asleep on their feet, having been woken up way earlier than they were used to. "Sleeeeppppp." LenniluvsBrian mumbled as she stretched out on the floor of the dojo. Sasami poked her with her sword. "Up and attem, LENNI!" Sasami yelled as loud as possible. Lenni flung a sai at her. "Die Sasami." She said in an aggravated tone and got up. "Wow, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Danceingfae said with a grin. Lenni sighed and decided that she would just do katas all morning instead of actually sparing with anybody. Nightmare was busy trying to figure out how to get the blow dart to actually leave the tube. "AARRGGGHH!!" she roared and flung the weapon against the side of the dojo. "Why couldn't I have nunchuks?!" Night yelled. "Because, we didn't have anymore." Donatello supplied an answer and hurriedly blocked Mikey who he was sparring with. Nightmare grabbed the blow dart again and blowed as hard as possible. A small narrow needle-like thing shot out of the end and went whizzing across the dojo. "OWIE!!!!" Sss979 yelped. The dart had hit her in the leg. "OW! OW! OW!" she yelled, jumping around the dojo. "Hold still!" Leo told her and tried to grab the dart. Sss979 let out a scream and jumped away from him. "THAT HURTS!!!!" Nightmare just stared. "I'm sorry!" she shouted. Raphael grabbed Sss979 and held her as Leo yanked out the blow dart. Sighing, he handed it back to Nightmare. "Be more careful with those if you don't mind." He told the teenager who nodded.  
  
Over in another corner, Mily and Hexadecimal were busy trying to spar. "Okay, if I go this way, you go that way, okay?" Hex said, motioning where to go with her hands. Mily nodded. "Okay." They began and immediately Mily went the wrong way. "MILY!" Hex yelled as a nunchuk hit her upside the head. Mily bit her lip. "Whoops, sorry Hex, I thought you said go this way." She stated. Hex shook her head. "No, I said for you to go this way, not that way." She said, pointing that way. Mily nodded slowly and got ready to go that way. They began again and Mily went that way, smacking into Hexadecimal. Hex blew up. "AAAHHH! Mily, I told you to go that way!!!" Hex yelled loudly. Mily shook her head. "Nuh-uh, you told me to go this way, not that way because that way was wrong, right? Or was I supposed to go that way which means this way is wrong which means that way is really right?" Mily said, confusing anyone that was listening. Hexadecimal sat down on a bench. "I have a headache." She muttered and began banging her head against the wall. "That's not going to help, is it?" Mily exclaimed and sat down beside the other confused person so they could be confused together. "So, next time I go that way and you go this way?" Mily asked Hex who held up a hand. "Shhhh. Quiet. Head hurts."  
  
Daydream looked at the target that was half-way across the room. Sighing, she pulled back the arrow for the fiftieth time. Happily, she let go. The arrow fell to the ground three feet in front of the target. "AARRRGGGHHH!" Daydream yelled and went over to get the arrow again. She trotted back to her spot and notched the arrow again. "Please work." She muttered to the bow who wasn't cooperating. Once again, she let the arrow fly and it once again, fell to the ground. "WHY ME?!?!?!" Dream shouted and jumped up and down on her bow. Master Splinter stared at her. "That is not the way you use your weapon, young one." He said politely. Daydream picked up the bow and whirled around in the same motion. "Eh, hello Sensei." She mumbled and fiddled with the bow. Master Splinter took it from her. "This is how you shoot a bow, Daydream." He stated and positioned his body. He pointed the arrow at the target and let the notched arrow fly. It hit the dead center of the target. Daydream just gaped, unbelieving. "I WANNA DO THAT!" she yelled and took the bow from Master Splinter. Dream did everything that Sensei had done. She pointed at the target and was about to let go when, "WHATCHA DOING DAYDREAM?!" Snow White screamed at her for some unknown reason. Daydream turned around to look at Snow, but in doing this, the arrow flew off into populated areas. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" someone screamed loudly. Daydream closed her eyes and turned around to find out who she had killed. There was Ziptango, pointing at the wall where her plastic toy duck was pinned to the wall with Daydream's arrow. "MY DUCKY!!!" Ziptango screeched, trying to blow everyone's eardrums out. Daydream bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry Zip, um, Snow startled me and I'm sorry!" Daydream tried to explain as she came over to them. Ziptango turned on her. "EVIL! YOU HAD IT OUT FOR MR.WET'UMS EVER SINCE CHRISTMAS DAY!!!" Ziptango roared at Dream who shook her head. "Nuh-uh!! I don't care about your plastic duck!" Dream stated. "HAHAHA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" Raphielle exclaimed, pointing at Ziptango's now-deflated duck. "No it isn't!!!" Ziptango roared and tried to pull the arrow out of Mr.Wet'ums. Daydream took this time to run for her life. "RUN DAYDREAM RUN!" Tmnt-Punker yelled after her. "I'M GOINN' I'M GOINN'!" Daydream screamed. "Um, I believe we will call off practice early today." Master Splinter said as he looked around at the ruined dojo and damaged writers. Ziptango held Mr.Wet'ums to her. "He needs a doctor!" she wailed. Donny took the duck from her. "I believe I can fix it, come on Zip!" the two of them raced off to Donny's lab.  
  
*Don's Lab (for Ziptango ^_^)*  
  
Ziptango sniffled as Donny put Mr. Wet'ums on his work table. "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked Don who smiled. "Yes Zip, the duck will survive." He replied and went off in search of duck tape. Ziptango took this time to mess around, examining this chemical, sampling that one. Soon, Donatello returned with the duck task and was ready to fix Mr.Wet'ums. "Scissors." He demanded of Ziptango who quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and handed them to Don. "Scissors." She copied. "Hold." Don stated and held out the end of the tape to Zip. "Holding." She mimicked. Donny rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He cut the tape and placed the cut-off piece over the hole Daydream's arrow had created. "Air." Donny said. Immediately, Ziptango moved away. "Air." She said. Donny shook his head. "No Zip, air as in I need to blow-up the duck so he'll float air." He told her and pointed at a tank of regular air(can you bottle that?!). Ziptango went over and grabbed one of them, hauling it back over to the work table. "Air." She replied. Donny grabbed a hose and proceeded to blow Mr.Wet'ums up. "Don't make him explode." Zip whispered unhappily. "I won't." Donny told her. After blowing the duck up, he asked Ziptango for one last thing. "Bucket of water." Ziptango gave him a quizzical look. "Why?" she asked. He grinned. "Flotation test." Ziptango ran off to the bathroom to get the water. "IN COMING!" she yelled as she pushed Splinter out of the way to get to the sink. "Hey!" Splinter exclaimed, wanting to hit her, but Zip was already gone with the bucket of water. "Weirdo." Splinter muttered and went back to brushing her hair. "I GOT IT!!!" Ziptango shouted as she came running back into Donatello's lab, sloshing water everywhere. "Hey, careful." Donny said, blocking his machinery from the evil watery water. LIQUID. BAD. "Sorry, I'll be careful." Ziptango stated and placed the bucket on the table. Carefully, Don lifted Mr.Wet'ums and put him into the bucket. Then he turned happily to Ziptango. "I fixed him." He said happily, proud of fixing the toy. Ziptango beamed at him. "YYYAAAYYY!!! YOU HEALED MR.WET'UMS!" Zip screeched and hugged Donny very tightly. "Uh, you're welcome Ziptango, but I need to have my head still on for later use." He muttered, prying Zip's arms from around his neck. "Oh, sorry. Hey, I got an idea, I'll rename Mr.Wet'ums! His name will now be Don the younger!" Ziptango said happily and hugged Don around his middle. "Don the Younger?" Don asked and sighed. "Whatever you say Zip." Ziptango flashed him a grin and bounced out of the lab. "Oh-kay, back to the big picture. How to get rid of girls. Man." Donny scowled at what he was supposed to be doing. "Nevermind." He exclaimed and went out into the living room where everyone else was sitting down, watching a football game.  
  
"COWBOYS ROCK!" Raphael yelled at the screen. "Nuh-uh, the Gators are going to whoop their." Mikey started but got an angry glance from Mily. "Um, butts." "Hey," Daydream started, "Why don't they have a football team called The Elves? I would LOVE that team! And Leggie could be on it! Yay! No wait, Leggie can't be on it, he may hurt his little blonde head! NNOOOOO!! BAD!!!" Daydream ran out of the room to make sure her poster of Legolas was still in tact. Everyone shook their heads. "Mental insanity. Nothing new." Donatello said in diagnosis. "Is anything ever new around here?" Mily asked. "Dunno." Lenni said, hugging the cardboard cut-out of Brian what'shisname(DON'T HIT ME). Snow White bounced up and down on the couch. "I WANNA TACKLE SOMEBODY!!!" she screeched and jumped on top of Mike. "Oh great, she thinks she's a bird again." Mike muttered. Snowy shook her head. "No, I'm Wayne Gritsky (this is spelled wrong ^_^)!!!" Leonardo shook his head. "Hold it, that guys a hockey player." He stated. Snow's mouth formed an O. "That's okay, then I can hit people!!!" she exclaimed happily and proceeded to do so. "'nother case of mental insanity. Nothing new. Again." Donny said with a sigh and then ducked Snow White's evil hockey stick. "OW! Back off Snow, I'm not afraid to use my bo, you know!" He yelled at her. Hex's head shot up. "Hey, that rhymed!" she said. "I AM surrounded. There is no escape. I am going to cry." Raphael said and left to go to his room where he could remember when there was no fanfiction writer a.k.a. fangirls living in his home. Such a LONG time ago.  
  
*Tmnt-Punker's letter*  
  
While all this was going on, Tmnt-Punker was in her room, reading over the letter Leo had given her for the thousandth time. "Dear Punker," it started out. "How's it going? Oh wait, that's a stupid start, we live in the same house, hehe, I already know what you're doing. Um, how do I say this, um, should have asked Raph or Mike, they have to deal with this all the time." Tmnt-Punker grinned as she read the rest of it. "Um, is it okay if I like you too? Oh man, I'm not good at this at all!! Maybe we can go to the movies ALONE sometime. Without a bunch of annoying brothers or Fanfiction writers. Um, I don't now how to end ether, Leo. PS-Do NOT let anyone else see this!!" Tmnt-punker fell off the side of her blue blanketed bed. "HE likes ME." She sighed happily. "MEEEEEEE!!!" Punker screeched the end and lept up to grab her guitar. "Must write happy romance song!!!! INSPIRATION!!" she yelled loudly and began to find the right chord. (A/N: Happy now Punker? ^_^)  
  
*More punishment for the bad girls ^_^*  
  
"LLLALALALALALALALA!!!" Danceingfae sang as she danced around with the broom. It was now the cleaning part of the girls punishment. Raphielle stared at her. "You know Dance, if I didn't know better, I'd say you actually LIKED cleaning." Elle stated as she leaned on her vacuum cleaner. Danceingfae smiled. "Maybe I do." Elle pushed her vaccum cleaner over to Dance. "Here, you can do MY cleaning too." She exclaimed. Dance was about to protest when Punker's head appeared. "YAY! Dance is doing everyone's cleaning!" she yelled loudly. The other five girls appeared rapidly, all holding cleaning objects. "Here Dance, I've got weapons detail, but you can do it!" Hex exclaimed happily, thrusting a bottle of polish into Danceingfae's arms. "Uh." Dance started, but was cut off by Mily. "Oh yay! I wasn't looking forward to cleaning the bathrooms, thanks Danceingfae!" she exclaimed as she flung a toilet cleaner at Dance. "Yippee! No dusting for me!!!" Daydream sang and stuck her fluffy duster into Dance's pony- tail. "OUCH!" Dance yelled. "Sorry." Dream said and left. "Okay, since you're doing our chores, you can clean the dishes for me." Lenni said, pointing to the sink that was full of greasy dishes. Dance wrinkled up her nose. "No," she began again. "Thank you Dance, I HATE mopping floors." Punker handed the mop she was using to Dance whose arms were getting very full. "Wait a second." Dance stated. "GOODIE!" Ziptango flung a basket of clothes at Dance. "Thanks to you Dance, now I don't have to do everyone dirty laundry!" Ziptango screamed and ran off to Donny's lab. Danceingfae turned red with anger. "AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed in rage, flinging all cleaning supplies onto the ground. The scream broke on of the glass cups in the cabinet. "I AM NOT DOING EVERYONE'S CHORES!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOU LITTLE THICK EMPTY HEADS!!!!" she roared and stomped out of the room. Raphielle shook her head. "And she was in such a good mood." She muttered and grabbed her fallen vacuum cleaner. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU! ALL OF YOU!!!" Dancingfae's threat came ringing from her ballet decorated room. "Eeep." Mily squeaked and ran the other way.  
  
OOOHHHHHH NNNOOOOO! THE WRATH OF DANCEINGFAE IS UPON US!! HOW WILL WE SURRVIVED?! How will I write the next chapter?! I must find a prank book!! Oh yeah, it snowed again down here, got two days out of school. And my cousin wrote a story, it's scary. She said I inspired her, but it's not my fault the rabid snow hobbits were after me yesterday!! Oh course, her story is about rabid snow MONKEYS. She has an obsession with monkeys, but it is about the Ninja Turtles. I think. It used to be at least. Okay, later y'all! MMAAAARRRSSSHHMMMAAALLLOOOWWSSSS!!!!! 


	14. The other late chapter

Disclaimer: (stares at the word disclaimer) DANG IT, I AM TIRED OF DOING THIS!!!! (fumes for a few minutes and then calms down) Okay, I'm okay, EVERYTHING'S OKIE DOKIE! Nah, might as well say it, I don't own the Ninja Turtles. (sighs heavily) Okay, I'm finished ranting.  
  
Here's the next chapter. I took Splinter and Sss979 out because they never reviewed. I couldn't think of anything to do with them anyway, I don't know them like I know the rest of you. That could be a bad thing in y'alls case.^_^  
  
"SAY CHEESE!" Danceingfae yelled as she took a picture of LenniluvsBrian drooling on her pillow. Lenni woke up and rubbed her eyes. "OW! Dance, gimme that camera!" she screamed, reaching mindlessly for it. Danceingfae grinned and held it above the confused writer's head. "No way, this is revenge for yesterday!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the room before Lenni could get her wits about her. With a maniacal giggle, the oldest fanfiction writer bounded down the hall, looking for her next victim. Seeing that Ziptango's door was slightly ajar, Dance's grin only intensified in its mischievousness. Pushing the door open even more, Dance crept silently into Zip's extremely purple room. It looked like someone had set up a shrine to Donatello in there. Brandishing her camera that she had gotten for Christmas, Dance turned the flash on. She couldn't believe her luck; Ziptango was bowing before a table that had a laptop on it. On the laptop was an enlarged picture of Donatello with a brilliant smile on his face. Ziptango was now getting up and caressing the picture. "Do you really like my pj's Donny? Oh thank you, they're a lovely purple, like your bandana!" she said, grinning at the picture. Dance raised the camera as Zip leaned closer to the laptop. "What's that, you want a kiss? Oh alright Don, but just one." Ziptango puckered her lips and then pressed them to the computer screen. At that very moment, Dance took her picture. "SAY CHEESE!!!" "What in the?!" In confusion, Ziptango whirled to look at her and knocked the laptop off the desk in the process. It crashed to the floor, exploding into a million pieces. Zip stared at it in horror and then turned to Danceingfae. "You murdered Donny...wait, gimme that camera! DANCE!!! GIVE IT!!!" Ziptango screamed, making a flying leap for the evil camera. Dance let out a scream and ran back out the door, shutting it behind her. She decided to lay low for a while, hoping that she could catch somebody else in the act later on in the day.  
  
Living Room  
  
"I'm tired." Raphielle mumbled, lying face down on the couch. "I'M NOT!!" a hyper Daydream screamed as she danced on a game Mily had bought at the mall. "IhadthreecupsofmegachocolatemilkthismorningandI'mgoingtoblowupwithallthisca ffeine!!!!!!" she shouted rapidly at the top of her lungs and jumped off the game and onto the arm chair. "WowthatwasfunwhatdoIdonow? IguessIcouldgogetsomemorechocolatemilk, yeahthatsoundsgood!!!!" Daydream flew from the room and back into the kitchen. Raphael walked out of the kitchen when the short writer ran past. Dream turned her smiling face to him. "MorningRaphwhat'suphadanychocolatelatelybecauseIhave!!!" she greeted him quickly and attacked the refriderator. "Whoa, what's her problem now?" Raph asked, sitting down on the couch that Raphielle wasn't on. "The usual." Elle replied in a sigh. A sudden wailing noise began to sound, followed by an equally loud yell. Suddenly, a girl fell from the ceiling, right onto Raph's lap. "WHAT THE?!?!?!" Raph yelled and leapt up, which caused the girl to fall to the ground. "Hello, where am I?" the girl asked calmly. Elle gave Raph a look. A scream from the kitchen alerted the two Raphs that yet another somebody had arrived. Raphael left Elle to deal with the new girl who was looking around wide-eyed. "WHERE are YOU going?!" Raphielle asked angrily. "To ask myself why." Raph replied, heading off down the hall to his room.  
  
In the kitchen, Daydream was battling it out with a boy who was trying to steal her chocolate milk. "GIVE ME IT!!!" Dream screeched, tugging on the jug. "EGOR WANT!!!" the little dude shouted back, tugging on the other end. Nightmare, Michelangelo, Mily, Snow White, Donatello and Sasami were watching the spectacle. "Get her, short person!" Donny yelled, goading him on. Everyone gave him a blank look. "So, I can dream, can't I?" Don asked happily. Suddenly, the chocolate milk flew into the air, drenching Daydream and the little dude in the sticky liquid. "AAAHHHHHH!! IT KILLED MY CHOCOLATE MILK!!!" Daydream screamed and pointed at the boy who was licking the milk off the floor. "What is he, anyway?" Mily asked, staring at the short dude too. "Egor, don't do that, it's impolite." The new girl exclaimed, hands on hips as she glared at the so-called Egor. He looked up at her with milk dripping off his chin. "Egor likes! Egor want more! Kiki give me MORE!!" Egor yelled angrily and stamped his foot. The girl he had called Kiki shook her head. "No way, no more chocolate." She took the now empty milk jug and handed it back to Daydream who's bottom lip was trembling. "W-w-w-where's my chocolate MILK?!?!?!" she screamed loudly. "Where do you think? IT'S GONE!" Nightmare said with a devilish smile, grabbing the jug from her and shaking it up and down. Dream scowled and punched Night in the shoulder. "Shut up, evil one!"  
  
Kiki shook her head slowly as she looked at Egor who was now bouncing off the walls to the amusement of Michelangelo. "Wow, he is definitely worse than Daydream!" Mike exclaimed, staring at Egor who jumped off the side of the wall and into Snow White's cereal bowl. "Hey, watch it!!!" shouted Snow, angry that an outside force had destroyed her Coco Puffs. Egor grinned at her. "Egor think you pretty." He stated happily. Snow White leaned closer to Mikey. "Save me." She whispered in his ear. Mikey smiled. "Not now, maybe later." Snow White scowled and tipped his chair over. He crashed to the ground. "HAHAHAHAHA!!" Donny laughed uncontrollably. All the Mikey-lovers gave him evil looks. Sasami grinned and then turned to the new girl. "Waffles?" she asked, holding out a plate of them. Kiki shook her head. "No, I'm too busy chasing after Egor to eat now. Thank you whoever you are for letting him drink the entire jug!" she exclaimed, turning to a pouting Daydream. Daydream looked up with a frown. "It's not like I WANTED it to drink MY chocolate milk!!" she stated angrily. Kiki turned on her. "He is not an IT, He is a HE!" Daydream rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She turned to look for a towel to wipe the chocolate milk off of her. "SAY CHEESE!!" A sudden flash made Dream reel backwards. "OW! MY EYES!!" Daydream cried, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Danceingfae giggled and ran out of the kitchen. "I like cheese!" Nightmare exclaimed happily, looking around for cheese. "Owie!" Daydream whimpered and stumbled out of the kitchen and towards her room. "Hey wait up!" Night called, and went after her. Kiki looked at everyone. "Um, hello!" she exclaimed. "Hi." They replied.  
  
Raphielle had sacked herself out on the couch, sprawled all over the place as she tried to get some more sleep before practice started. Dance grinned that evil grin of hers and walked over to Raph. Silently, Dance put a huge pink hairbow in Elle's hair and put one of Mily's Hello Kitty stuffies under her arm. After that, she stepped back and turned the flash on. Dance's war cry sounded as she took the picture. "SAY CHEESE!!!" Raphielle looked up at Dance with unfocused eyes. "Wha?" she asked absentmindedly. Dance fled before Elle could figure out what was going on. Raphielle put a hand up to smooth out her reacquired bedhead. Her eyes grew wide when her hand hit the hairbow. Tugging it out, Elle stared at the offending thing. "What is going on?!" she asked angrily, noticing the Hello Kitty that had fallen to the floor when she woke up. "MILY!!" Elle screamed, jumping up from the couch and storming into the kitchen. Mily looked up from her pancake just as Elle smacked it away. "I was EATING that!" Mily exclaimed, giving Elle a what-is-with-you look. Elle glared the confused writer. "I can't believe you put a bow in my hair and put one of your Hello Kitty things under my arm!! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!?!" Elle's voice rose in a crescendo. "Ooooo!!" came from the other authors, Mikey, and Donny. Mily gave the fuming girl a blank look. "Raphielle, what the HECK are you talking about?" Raphielle shook the Hello Kitty stuffed animal in front of Mily's face. Then she dunked it into Sasami's glass of milk. "Ewww, ELLE!!" Sasami wailed, lamenting over her poor milk. Raphielle glared hard at everyone and then stalked out of the room, ignoring the thoroughly confused look Mily was giving her. Kiki's eyes were wide. "How many people live here?" she asked Donny who shrugged. "I lost track at five." He said with a grin. Kiki nodded. "Okay, so where do I sleep?" Mikey pointed to the door. "Go find Master Splinter." He told Kiki who took Egor by the hand. "Come on Egor, let's go find Master Splinter." "Egor no want go, Egor want stay!" Egor exclaimed and tried to get back to Snow White who hid behind Mikey. Kiki dragged him out of the room. "COME ON EGOR!"  
  
Mi turned to the other writers. "What is her problem?" she asked and then realized where Hello Kitty was. "AAAHH!! KITTY!!" Mily screamed and leapt for the toy, pulling out of Sasami's now depleted milk. Sasami looked into her milk, looked at Mily, and then looked back to the milk. Sighed, Sasami walked over to the sink and poured the rest of the milk down the drain. After that, she turned and around (with another sigh) and headed out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked Mikey, looking at her. Sasami turned around. "To the dojo, I'm really really BORED!!" she said and stomped off towards the dojo. Don looked around the kitchen. "Where's Ziptango? She's usually bothering me right about now." He said, getting up from the table. Everybody left in the kitchen shrugged. "Dunno, why?" asked Mikey with a grin. Donny shrugged. "I guess I'm used to her now." As he spoke those words, Zip came into the kitchen and went over to the refriderator. She flung it open and reached for where the Dr.Pepper usually was. Going wide- eyed, Zip stood straight up and stared at everyone in the room. "Who took them?" she hissed, glaring death at them all. "What?" asked Snow White, confused. Ziiptango walked over and shook her back and forth. "MY DR.PEPPER IS GONE, WHERE IS IT?!?!" Zip screamed in a wild tone. "Oh! I dunno." Snow told her as she escaped the panicked girl's grip. Ziptango ran over to Donny. "HELP ME!!!" she screamed. Don nodded, not knowing of anything else he could do. "Yeah sure, let's go to the store." Don said and grabbed the keys to the Turtlevan. Ziptango smiled and followed him out the door. "Oookay, I'm going back to bed. Now." Mikey said and left the kitchen, leaving Snow White and Mily alone. "Uh, what just happened?" Snowy asked, looking at Mily. Mily shook her head. "I have no idea." She handed Snow White the cereal box. "Hungry?"  
  
In her room, Hexadecimal searched frantically for her sais. "Where are they?!" she yelled to no one. Hex tossed the clothes out of her closet as she searched through it for the sais. Giving up, she flung herself on her bed, not minding the clothes that were all over her room. "My sai!!!" whimpered Hex, burying her head in her pillow. "SAY CHEESE!!" Dance's happy voice yelled. Hex looked up in time to have the camera light flash into her eyes. "Dance!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!" Hexadecimal roared angrily, leaping up from the bed and chasing Danceingfae out of her room. Sighing, Hex headed back to her room and found that her sai had been under her pillow the whole time. "MY SAI!!" she screamed and hugged them to her. At this time, Master Splinter walked by and looked into her room. "Hexadecimal, your room is a pigsty, you shall clean it after practice!" he ordered and then continued on to the dojo. Hex groaned. "Aw man!" she exclaimed, grabbed her sais and headed for the dojo.  
  
After Morning Practice  
  
TMNT-Punker flopped onto the couch next to Leonardo. "So what's on?" she asked, looking at the TV. Leo shrugged. "Um, I don't know Punker, nothing." He said and began channel surfing. Punker sighed and grabbed her guitar. "I want to play a song!" she exclaimed. Leo groaned and buried his head in the couch. TMNT-Punker began to tune the guitar. Suddenly, four of the strings broke and flew upwards. "AAAHHHH!! MY GUITAR!!" Punker yelled, grabbing the strings. "Nonononono!!!" she yelled. Leo jumped up from the couch. "What?! What is it? What's WRONG?!" he asked, confused. TMNT-Punker gave him her guitar. "It BROKE!! WAAAAHHHH!!" "SAY CHEESE!!" Dance yelled as she jumped out of the hall and took Punker's picture. TMNT-Punker fell backwards onto Leo, breaking her guitar in two. "Oops." Dance said and then ran back down the hall. Punker go off Leo and stared at her now broken guitar. "AAAAHHHH!!" she roared, lamenting over the guitar. Leonardo looked to where Dance had disappeared. "What has gotten into her?" he asked himself, starching his head. "My guitar!!" cried Punker hugging the two pieces. Leo sighed and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on Punker, if we start now, maybe we can get back from the music store before evening practice." He said, pulling her towards the door. TMNT-Punker looked at him. "The music store?" she questioned. Leo tossed Punker her coat. "Yes, you want it fixed, don't you?" he said with a smile. Punker nodded wordlessly and followed him out of the lair.  
  
Danceingfae crept down the hall silently, heading towards the last person on her list of victims. Veering to the right, Dance stood in front of Mily's room, holding her camera tightly in front of her. Inside her room, Mily was standing in front of her mirror, trying on as many clothes as possible. At the moment, she had on one blue sock, one red sock, a yellow skirt with pink polka, and a brown three-quarter length. To finish this off, Mily was wearing a pair of orange and green tennis shoes. "This definitely DOES NOT match!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. To her horror, the door flew open and Danceingfae jumped in with her camera. "SAY CHEESE!!!" Dance screamed and snapped Mily's picture. Mily rubbed her eyes as spots appeared in front of her. "DANCE, IF ANYONE EVER SEES THAT!!!" she screeched, lunging for Dance who jumped out of Mily's reach and raced once again down the hall and now out of the lair. Mily quickly slammed the door shut and changed clothes to a white t-shirt and a pair of pink pants. After changing, she headed towards the living room where everyone had congregated.  
  
"Dance broke my computer!" wailed Ziptango, punching a pillow to relieve her anger. Donny grinned. "But I fixed it!" he told everyone, pointing to the revived laptop that was sitting on the edge of the table. TygerOfTheWynd walked into the room and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked and bumped into the table. The laptop fell off and smashed onto the ground for the second time that day. Ziptango just stared and then leaned into Donny and sobbed. "Oops." Tyger said and sat down beside Raph on the couch. TMNT-Punker and Leo came walking into the lair and took off their coats. "She BROKE my guitar!" Punker exclaimed, walking over to the group. Leo shook his head. "Technically, you fell into me and broke it." He said. Punker glared at him. "Um, but it was Dance's fault." He put in, sitting down in an armchair. Mily flopped down in her beanbag chair. Sitting beside her was a confused Kiki who was wondering what was going on. "I wanna watch The Lord Of The Rings!" Daydream suddenly piped in, leaping at the TV. Raph pushed her back down. "Not now, sporadic one." "So what are we gonna do about Dance?" asked Raphielle, figuring out that it had been Dance and not Mily that had put the bow in her hair. "Tie her up and throw her in the closet till Doomsday?" suggested LenniluvsBrian evilly. Mikey shook his head. "No way, she's go crazy on you! Not that that would be a bad thing." Mike trailed off. Lenni punched him in the shoulder. Mike grinned. "Ow, that REALLY hurt." He said with a fake moan. Lenni rolled her eyes. Nightmare sighed. "I'm bored and I don't understand why y'all are mad at Dance!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around. The girls who had had their pictures taken stared at her blankly. "She took embarrassing pictures of us!!!" They yelled in unison. Nightmare held up her hands in peace. "Okay, okay, no reason to bite MY head off!" she said and sat back down beside Daydream. "So, what do we do with Danceingfae?" asked Punker. "Wait till she gets home and then we'll figure it out." Replied Hexadecimal, fingering a sai with an evil grin on her face. "Just don't kill her, Master Splinter would go ballistic!" Leonardo pleaded. "No promises." Mily growled, twirling a nunchuck. "Oh great, killer writers on the loose. TAKE COVER!!" yelled Mikey, diving under the couch. Giggles from authors.  
  
Later that night when Dance returns  
  
"Hello, anybody home?" Danceingfae called as she stepped into the lair, a packet of pictures in her hand. The darkness of the lair made her skin crawl. "Where is everybody?" Dance asked as she made her way to the living room. "I now you guys are in here, you can't have all left at the same time!" she yelled, switching on the light. It didn't come on. Frantically, Dance flipped it back and forth. "Argh, Don turn the lights on NOW!" she roared, stamping her foot. The lights flew on and Dance screamed as the victimized writers rushed at her. Mily tackled her and Hex grabbed the packet of photos. "You shall PAY!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Tyger, Night, Snow, Sasami, Kiki, and Egor stared as Dance was attacked. "I don't understand." Tyger sighed. "You were asleep all day." Sasami stated. Suddenly, Dance's camera flew through the air, headed straight for the wall. Mikey jumped and caught it before it could crash. "ZIP!!" he yelled, holding the camera above Zip and TMNT-Punker's heads. "Darn you MICHELANGELO!!!" screeched Ziptango, jumping to reach the camera. Hex pulled open the photos and began to rummage through them. Suddenly, she let out a laugh. "HAHAHAH!! LOOK AT THIS!!" she roared, holding the picture up high. It was the one of Daydream covered in milk with a bewildered look on her face. Dream scowled and crossed her arms. "I don't see what's so funny." She hissed. Mikey grabbed her by the shoulders. "Ya gotta be kidding me, I thought you loved humor!" he stated, taking the picture and shoving it into Daydream's hand. "I DO!! I LOVE IT!! HUMOR RULES!!" Dream shouted, appalled at the idea of her not loving humor. "Well, give your picture a try!" Mikey told her. Dream rolled her eyes and looked at the picture. Her face broke out in a grin. "Hehehe, I guess it is pretty funny. I think it catches my good side!" Daydream giggled. Even though they weren't happy with Dance, the pranked writers laughed at their own pictures and screamed at the others. "So, am I forgiven?" asked Dance, grinning with hope. "Yeah, just no more PICTURES!!!"  
  
Hehehe, stupid ending!! I couldn't help it, needed to end it. Next chapter will be um sometime! Somewhere! I don't know when, I've got other stories too.like the mutant authors one.hehehe, it'll get updated again at some point of time. 


	15. WOW! TRYING TO FINISH! WOW!

Disclaimer: grins I OWN THEM, THEY ARE MINE!!! MINE MINE MINE!!! stares at shocked faces What, I was only talking about the potato warriors from Venus that wear yellow bikinis with pink bows and their counterparts the shudder DISHTOWELS!!!! ^_^ I don't own the TMNT if anyone's wondering! grins I don't know WHY you'd be wondering that..I'm only fifteen.they came out a while before me..^_^ I am going to TRY and finish this!! It's bugging me that I have basically never finished a fic. looks annoyed I keep starting new ones! ^_^ This one will get finished though!! MUST FINISH!!!! ^_^ starts typing  
  
Kiki sat down on the couch with a sigh. Everything was new to her, the yelling, the bickering, the never-ending fights between fangirls. And not to mention the pranks that seemed endless, but everyone participated in them. Fortunately, Kiki herself had not had one pulled on her yet, but she had a feeling that it would be coming soon. Her one quiet moment was shattered as TMNT-Punker and TygerOfTheWynd came bounding through the lair door with a couple of pizza boxes under their arms. "On no." Kiki muttered. As if by magic, Michelangelo was immediately there, bouncing up and down like a little kid at Christmas. "PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Punker and Tyger groaned. "Mike! These are ours!" Tyger told him, holding her boxes above her and the turtle's head. Mikey made a sad face. "But Tyger, you have three boxes and Punker has five, just let me have um, four slices and I might leave you alone!" Four heads popped out of the dojo, grins etched into their faces. "Did someone mention pizza?" asked Danceingfae, licking her lips. "PPPPPPIIIIIZZZZAAAA!!!" Daydream screamed, flying out of the dojo, flinging her bow and arrows aside and tackling TMNT- Punker who, in turn, yelled in anger. "NNOOO!! MINE!!!!" Mily and Nightmare, the other two people in the dojo, immediately came sprinting out also. "PIZZA!!!" Mily screeched at the top of her lungs. On the other hand, Nightmare roared, "CHOCOLATE COVERED CHEESE!!", at the top of HER lungs and looked around for some eagerly. Danceingfae followed, giving Nightmare a strange look. "Ooookay." Tyger and Punker exchanged exasperated looks. "These are OUR pizzas! WE bought them with OUR money!" Tyger exclaimed in a pouting manner as Mily and Dance flung open one of the boxes. "We'll pay ya back Tyger, we always do." Dance replied. Seeing the pizza, Kiki decided that she wanted some.  
  
"Can I have some?" she asked politely. Punker flung Daydream away from her and clung onto the two remaining boxes she had. Daydream had already liberated her of three of them. "MMMMIIINNNEEE!!!" she screeched, raced down the hall, and locked herself in the bathroom. With a scream, Tyger fled the room also, clinging to her own two boxes. Daydream, Nightmare, Mikey, Danceingfae, Mily, and Kiki were left with four boxes of pizza. Exchanging looks of brutality, the six of them glanced wantingly (it's not a word, but oh well ^_^) at the four boxes. "Okay, let's do this in a sensible fashion." Mikey stated in a sophisticated tone. The girls looked at him, to the pizza boxes, back to Mikey, back to pizza boxes. "MIIIIIIIIIINE!!", was the simultaneous battle cry as the girls launched themselves at the boxes. With lightening fast movements, the boxes were in the air above Mikey's head, held up there with his own well-muscled arms (I couldn't help it! ^_^). "I mean it, we are going to do this in a civilized way!" he ordered even as Nightmare tried to tackle him. Mikey made his way over to the couch and sat the boxes down on the coffee table. "Now, how should we do this?" he asked. His four fangirls gave him looks while Kiki rolled her eyes. "I think he has finally cracked!" Kiki exclaimed. "He's acting like Don or Leo!" Dance yelped, staring at Michelangelo who was slightly confused. Daydream made a cross with her fingers, as if she was warding off a vampire. "Evil smartness!" she hissed. Mily took this time to try and snag a pizza box, but was hit by Nightmare. "I don't get any, you DEFINITELY don't get any!" the younger girl stated. Mily stuck out her tongue. Mikey gave them all a blank look and looked down at the pizzas. "Any ideas?" he asked, still looking blank. Kiki smiled smugly. "I've got one."  
  
Mily took in a gulp of air as she walked into Master Splinter's room. The mutant rat looked up at the teenager as she walked in. "Yes, Mily?" Mily smiled weakly. "Ummm, hi Master Splinter." She said quietly. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Did you need anything?" Mily nodded. "Uh, yeah, I need a aqua-marine Guatemalan howler monkey with yellow spiked hair." After saying this, Mily took a slip of paper out of her jeans pocket and read off a few more things. "I am also in desperate need of two and five-quarters rolls of junkyard-scented yellow toilet paper with black flower trim, a used-up purple striped notebook with the words 'I am in a watermelon and I like it' written on the front, I need a un-readable collection of Social Studies book from the school PS 123, and three eight foot nine and three-quarter inch guys named Mortimer Jameson Kelp Comrade Blankenship. Uh, that's all Master Splinter." Master Splinter gave her a strange look and nodded. "I will keep these in mind, but you would be more likely to get them if you wrote them down on the weekly grocery list." He told her, smiling a little bit. Mily blushed. "Thank you Sensei." She said and ran out of the room. Master Splinter shook his head and began to do some Japanese calligraphy.  
  
"That was embarrassing!" Mily stated, walking in and flopping back down on the couch. Daydream grinned at her. "Not to embarrassing!" she said, her grin widening when Mily scowled at her. "Your turn." Daydream squeaked and looked towards Kiki for her instructions. "Nice idea Kiki, playing out dares until someone does a big enough dare to win the pizza!!!" Dance exclaimed. Kiki did a semi bow and Daydream left the room.  
  
Daydream knocked on the outside of LenniluvsBrian's room. "Hello, Lenni? You in here?" she asked, pushing the door open. Nobody was there. "Yay." Dream whispered to herself and made her way over to Lenni's dresser. Once there, Daydream dug around, pulling out every single piece of clothing she could find. She tossed all of these on the bed. After finishing this, Daydream took everything she could find off the shelves, also tossing these on the bed. Taking Lenni's sais off the wall, Daydream tossed them onto the bedspread. Striping the room of every single spec of ANYTHING, Dream picked up the I-Love-Brian bedspread and sheets, tugging them and everything out of Lenni's room. Hurriedly, Daydream rushed down the hall, dragging Lenni's stuff behind her. Coming to Snow White's room, she knocked, praying silently that no one was there. When no one answered, Dream pushed open the door and shoved all of Lenni's stuff in the door and then trying to stuff it under Snow's bed. Succeeding in getting everything under the bed, Daydream raced away back to the pizza group.  
  
"I can't wait till Lenni gets home!" Daydream exclaimed, looking smug. Mikey rolled his eyes. "You better hope she doesn't figure out that it was you!" he exclaimed with a laugh, envisioning the anger of the Raph fangirl. Daydream nodded sheepishly. "Where is everyone, anyway?" Nightmare asked, looking around at the basically empty lair. "The movies, walking, Leo's training with TMNT-Punker now because I just saw the two of them go into the dojo, I think Raph took Hex and Raphaella out on the motorcycle, and Donny and Zip are in Donny's lab working on the computer." Danceingfae informed the younger girl who gave her a look. "How come you know, but I don't?!" Dance shrugged. "So, whose turn is it now?" Mily asked, looking around at the remaining four that hadn't done their prank. With a sigh, Mikey turned to Kiki. "I'll go."  
  
Mikey walked into Donny's lab with a look of complete and utter sadness plastered across his face. "Hey Zip. Hey Don." He greeted the two of them who gave him double skeptical looks. "Hey Mikey." Ziptango replied, finishing typing whatever she was typing on. Donny looked up from fixing the toaster, something that had become monotonous. "Hey bro, what do you want?" Mikey took on a well-practiced hurt look. "Nothing, I just wanted to give you something." Mikey held out a plate that was over-flowing with juicy, greasy, lovely-smelling, you-may-want-some-but-they're-mine pizza slices. Donny raised an eye-ridge. "Are you GIVING me PIZZA?" Donny asked, totally confused. Zip stared at Mikey. "Okay, how long has it been in the refrigerator and is it alive?" Zip demanded, poking the fluffy crust. Mikey shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with it Zip, it's fine. I just wanted to give you some pizza." Mikey stated, giving the pizza a long look as if to say sorry. Zip and Donny exchanged looks. "WHY?!" they both yelled at the same time. Mikey shrugged. "I have no idea." He muttered, set the plate down on the table, and went back out the door. "Donny, I suggest we eat it before he comes back and demands we return it." She exclaimed. Don said nothing, but grabbed a slice and chowed down.  
  
"Okay, Mikey gets the pizza!" Five girl's yelled in unison. Mikey grinned and snatched the three remaining boxes. The forth one had been given to Zip and Donatello. Smiling at the girls, he opened the boxes and handed each of them three slices, leaving three for himself. Beaming they thanked him and also began to eat, following Mikey's example of eat-like-a-crazed-maniac-is- on-your-trail-and-this-is-your-last-meal style. The pizza was gone in three seconds flat.  
  
~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~  
  
"Emperor's New Groove! Wizard Of Oz! Shrek! The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh! If you put that on, I'll kill you! Hehehe, Dude, where's My Car!!!! Bug's Life! Anastasia! Dragonball Z reruns!! NEVER!!! Peter Pan! Oh, oh, oh LORD OF THE RINGS!! NOT AGAIN!! The Never-ending Story! Home Alone!! Beauty And The Beast! Okay.this discussion isn't going ANYWHERE!!!" This movie debate had been going on for awhile now and the rejoined group of authors and turtles were running out of movies. Also, they couldn't decide on a single movie to actually WATCH. Not one. Finally, Raphael popped Jurassic Park into the VCR and swore that if anyone tried to contradict him, they'd find themselves locked in the oven till further notice. Since no one wanted to be accidentally cooked, no one spoke up. LenniluvsBrian came out of the kitchen with a humongous bowl of popcorn that was smothered in melted butter, salt, and caramel. Hands immediately reached into the bowl, dragging out giant handfuls of the yummy stuff. Half- way through the movie, Leonardo noticed that a couple of authors were missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Sasami? And where's Raphaella?" he demanded, counting the fangirls. The movie was paused by Raphael who was commandeering the remote control as startled authors looked around for their friends. "They gotta be here somewhere." Snow White exclaimed, a worried look on her face. "Two to one they're in the kitchen, getting some more food." Donny muttered hopefully. A search party was immediately formed. After an hour's search of the lair and most of the near-by sewer tunnels, the remaining eleven authors returned to the living area, worried expressions on their faces. "Maybe they went to a movie." Mily said. Hex and Raph shook their heads. "No, that's where we were this afternoon." Hex replied. "They would have had to disappear before supper because a saw Ella right before dinner." Kiki stated. "And Sasami cooked supper when she came home from shopping." Tyger commented quickly. Just as Michelangelo was about to say something, a loud high-pitched beeping noise got everyone's attention. Heads swiveled to stare at a machine that was conveniently sitting on Donny' work table. Donatello walked over to it, scratching the back of his head. "That wasn't there before." He stated, slightly confused. It was square with a small video screen in the front. A familiar face on the front made the girls cringe and jump behind their favorite turtles. Except Hex, Punker, and Tyger. I don't know why, but it doesn't seem like they'd be the ones to jump screaming behind their favorite turtle guy. Hhhhmmm. Oh well, back to the story. "FANBOY!!!" Mily, Danceingfae, Hexadecimal, Daydream, Nightmare, Ziptango, LenniluvsBrian, TMNT-Punker, Snow White and TygerOfTheWynd screamed at the top of their lungs. Mikey gagged, Donny stared in still more confusion, Leo rolled his eyes, and Raphael just growled menacingly.  
  
The horrifically ugly teenager's face began to talk, to everyone's dismay. "Yes, it is I, the almighty," he was cut off here by Danceingfae's sarcastic put in of, "and self-proclaimed." Fanboy shot her an angry look before continuing. "Fanboy!!!" He paused as if to let the stupid name sink in, causing 'fear' in his adversaries. Mikey, having recovered from the nastiness of Fanboy, let out a yell. "MAN, THAT THING IS UUUUUGGGLY!!!" Fanboy turned his digital head towards Michelangelo, happiness now on his revolting face. "MICHELANGELO!!! WOW!!!" Fanboy was needless to say, ecstatic to see an actual ninja turtle, even if he wasn't even actually in the room, thank all things that are good! The fangirls burst into peals of laughter, which annoyed Leonardo. He seemed to think that this was actually SERIOUS! HA! Donny, on the other hand, had pushed aside his confusion and was now tapping on the box. "Is this a picture of some primitive life-form? I didn't think we had the History Channel..." Don tapped the front of the screen, making Fanboy's picture wobble a bit. Fanboy let out an even happier yell. "DONATELLO!! WOW!!!" Don gave the picture a look. "Actually, I prefer Don or Donny." Fanboy snapped his mouth shut and glared at the fangirls. "You've corrupted their ninja nature, all those stupid author fics of yours! They don't even go by their Sensei-given names anymore!" Fanboy seemed to be making a big to-do over nothing. Raphael thumped the mini-microphone that allowed Fanboy to hear what they were saying. "Hey, do you have my fangirl with you?" he asked calmly, making the rest of the group edge away. Raph was dangerous when he took on that tone. Fanboy nodded. "Yup, and I got that other girl, Sasami! They aren't happy though...." The picture panned over to were Raphaella and Sasami were sitting in the white room again, trying not to go insane. "Got any Mikey's?" asked Sasami, holding up a card with Mikey's face on it. "Nope, go fight." Replied Raphaella with an annoyed sigh. Sasami groaned and drew another card from a dwindling pile. "Got any Shredders?" Ella asked, eyes half-closed in boredom. "Ew, no, go fight!" Sasami exclaimed, not looking up from her cards. Raphella suddenly flung her cards into the air. "HEY! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH CARDS!! THERE ARE NO PAIRS!!! ARGH!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as the cards floated downwards. Sasami began spinning her cards away from her, seeing how far they would go before stopping. The camera focused back on Fanboy who was answering Ella's yell. "I KNOW!!! AIN'T IT FUNNY!?!" He was awarded a string of unmentionable curses. The remaining fangirls were giggling sardonically.  
"Sooooo, are you coming to rescue them?" Fanboy asked with a mega humongous, extremely large, BIG, you-get-the-picture touch of hopefulness. The Turtles gave him a long look. "Give us a few seconds to talk it over." Leonardo stated and the rest of the turtle boys gathered in a football huddle, leaving the fangirls to entertain Fanboy. Snow White, Nightmare, and Lenni began poking the screen while TMNT-Punker, Hexadecimal, Tyger, Daydream, Danceingfae, Mily, Kiki, and Ziptango made as many faces at him as fangirlly possible. Fanboy began yelling for them to stop, but this didn't matter because he couldn't make them since he was only on the mini- TV and not really there. So, we have four turtles in a football huddle, three girls poking a TV screen, and eight girls making a myriad of faces at one awfully ugly boy with a bazillion pimples. Uh-huh, that was interesting.  
-Many faces later-  
"Okay, we'll save them!" Mikey exclaimed. The group of fangirls quit making faces and poking and gave him duh looks. "DUH!!" They all yelled at the same time. The camera that had been focused on Fanboy went back to Raphella and Sasami who were ANGRY. They had over heard part of the conversation, via the wall. "You actually HESITATED?!?!?!" Sasami was roaring at the wall. The four ninja boys cringed. "Well, you have to think about these things Sasami!" Donny stated, but this didn't curve the girls' wrath. "Sasami, they weren't going to save us!!!!" Raphaella screeched, flinging her arms towards the ceiling. Sasami glared at the wall. "And you guys are supposed to be our heroes!!!" she exclaimed. The four turtle guys stared. "We ARE your favorite heroes! We are going to rescue you, so be HAPPY!!!" Leonardo yelled at the little mini-TV. "THANK YOU!!!" The two of them shouted, still rather angry, but they'd get over it. The screen went back to Fanboy's horrific face, making the fangirls want to throw popcorn at him. Which they did. Fanboy held up his puny, wimpy, not-muscular, little bitty arms to ward off the offending popcorn pieces. "AHH!!! MY ARCH- NEMISIS! THE POPCORN!!!" The screaming screen blanked out, leaving eleven fangirls and four turtles staring at the little TV. An ecstatic voice broke the silence. "EGOR EAT RAPHAEL'S TOE!!!!" Everyone turned to see the short dude gumming away at poor Raphael's little toe. Raph stared down at him. "Kiki! Get him offa me!!" Raph yelped, jumping away from the little guy. Kiki rushed over to grab Egor away. Then there was more silence as everyone thought of what to do next. "Can we get some more pizza? I'm hungry." Daydream stated, rubbing an agreeing tummy. "Dream, we just ATE!!!" Nightmare roared at her friend. Dream grinned. "Yeah, but I'm hungry again!!!" "YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled simultaneously. Daydream grinned again. "I KNOW!!!" she yelled at almost the same volume. "Well, since no one seems able to come up with any ideas, pizza sounds good to me!" Leonardo exclaimed, looking at the phone. "I'M CALLING!!!" Mily shrieked, racing over to the telephone. "No, MEEE!!!!" Danceingfae screeched, following her quickly. Mikey, diplomatically of course, walked over and took the phone from the feuding friends (Has anyone noticed that I'm been on a stupid alliteration streak lately?? ^_^). "I think, I will call!" he stated. They grinned at him. "K!" "Soooo, what do we do till the pizza gets here?" asked Tyger. "Watch the rest of the movie?" supplied Donny. "YEAH!!!" yelled the fangirls simultaneously. Everyone flopped back down into their original positions before being interrupted by the missingness of Raphaella and Sasami. They seemed to already have forgotten about how they were going to rescue the two fangirls, figuring out where the two fangirls are, how to to get to there...the list goes OOOOOONNN!! But, movie first, fangirls later!  
^_^ Now I have to figure out what happens next.great. ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter!!!!!!! I'm trying to finish it! YAY!!! ^_^ 


	16. Second to last Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. Have fun if you do! I wish I did.WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN???? Quit doing that smug smiling thing.it's annoying.and smug..STOP IT!!!  
  
TMNT-Punker, Arista told me you converted to Raphaelism. I hope you get a good psychiatrist! ^_^ Of course, Leonardity is almost as bad as Raphaelism, so I guess you might as well go on your merry way! ^_^  
  
This was going to be the last chapter, but I went overboard.I guess the next chapter will be the last. Maybe? I dunno, this fic seems to go on forever. ^_^  
  
"Now THAT was good pizza!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing the last crust into the pizza box. It was two hours later and now the eleven fanfiction authors and the four turtles were sitting around the lair, listening to the music that plays when a movie goes off. Raph was smiling, a rare occasion in the turtle's life. "I love the part where he eats that guy on the toilet! I could watch it for hours!!" he stated with laughter in his voice. "Well, we could have guessed that since you REWOUND IT SEVEN TIMES JUST TO WATCH THAT PART!!!" roared Ziptango, annoyed that she had been forced to watch that part over and over again until Leo finally took the remote from Raph. Then a fight had ensued after that and the remote had been destroyed and they had to do everything manually. THE HORROR!!!! They had finished the movie with minor mishaps and were now sitting around as I have stated before. "Soooo, what are we going to do now?" Mily asked, leaning back on the couch. Danceingfae looked towards the ceiling. There was something they were supposed to do, now what was it? She snapped her fingers as it came to her. "Aren't we supposed to go save Raphaella and Sasami?" she asked, grinning. "Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm tired." Daydream gave a yawn and laid her head back down on the pillow she had been sleeping on. "No, we have to save them tonight, in the cover of darkness where our stealth skills are at their peak!" Leonardo stated, standing up and looking official and hero-like. Everyone groaned and threw pillows at him except for TMNT-Punker who clapped her hands in extreme joy. "YAY LEO!! That was beautiful!" she praised him. Leo smiled happily at her.  
  
"I guess we should save them." Sighed Hexadecimal, standing up from her position on the floor next to Raph. "Do we hhhhaaavvveee to?" asked Lenni, a whine in her voice. "YYYYEEEEP!" chirped Snow White, bouncing up from the couch and grinning at everyone. Three cups of coffee seemed to have had its effect on the writer. "But it's twelve in the morning." groaned Kiki, pulling a blanket over her head. "That's a perfect time for being a ninja!" Leo exclaimed, stuck on the ninja thing of his. "Do you have to be so, so Leoish?" asked Tyger, wrinkling her nose. Leo nodded. "Yes, yes I do." "Well, that explains a lot." She huffed, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Well, if we're going to save them before dawn, let's get cracking!!" TMNT-Punker exclaimed, jumping up and heading towards the dojo. She snatched her kantana from the wall and headed back into the living room, a heroine look on her face. "Let's go save our friends!" she yelled while unsheving the blades and striking a Leo pose. "ZZZZZZZZ, huh?" Kiki woke up at her yelling. The now furious girl grabbed her pillow and smacked Tyger upside the head with it. "GO TO BED!!!" she roared, receiving claps from the rest of the authors. TMNT-Punker scowled. "Do you not care about honor? About our friends?" "No." ten voices monotoned at the same time. "How about beating the mess out of Fanboy's pimply face?" "YAY!! SURE!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO??!?! DEATH TO PIMPLEY-BUTT!! HE HAS A PIMPLY BUTT??? EEEWWW, HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT!?!?! I GUESSED!!!! EEEEWWWW!!! NASTY!!!!!! LET'S GO!!! THE CALVARY'S HERE!!! I'LL BE BACK!! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GONE!!! SOO, IT'S STILL A COOL SAYING!! UGGGHH! CAN SPIDERMAN HELP US??? WHAT ABOUT THE X- MEN??!?!? ARE THEY REAL??!!?!? I WISH!!!!! I NEED MUSIC!!!! THE SOUND OF MUSIC???? NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!! COWABUNGA!! WHERE'S MY BLOW DART??? I WANT A LIGHT SABER!!! CAN I HAVE PIZZA ON THE WAY?? I WANNA DRIVE!!!! NNNOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Chaos erupted as the fangirls burst into action, running around and gathering supplies. Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey stood silently, watching the eleven rush around the lair.  
  
Ziptango let herself and Snow White into Donny's lab to get their own secret weapons. They emerged fifteen minutes later with grins on their faces. "These are going to be great!" Zip stated as she stuffed a cylindrical object into her bag. Snow nodded. "Yep!"  
  
Daydream and Nightmare went to their room and retrieved something they had been working on for the past couple of weeks. They came back with backpacks strapped to their backs and goofy smiles on their faces. "PR forever!" they screeched, giving each other high-fives.  
  
Danceingfae was packing a bag with grappling hooks and repelling ropes while right beside her, Mily was packing a pink bag with Hello Kitty stuff. The two girls gave each other weird looks, the why-are-you-packing-THAT kind of look. "Grappling hooks, Dance?" asked Mily, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Hello Kitty stuffies, Mily?" Dance replied, a small smile on her face. Both nodded and went back to work.  
  
Tyger looked like Rambo, but with daggers instead of bullets when she erupted from her room. She had streaked black football paint underneath her eyes. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" she laughed as she entered the living room. She pulled a huge gun from behind her back and pointed it towards the ceiling. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tyger was about to pull the trigger when Leo jumped up and stopped. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING???? THIS IS A GUN, WE'RE NINJAS!!!!" he roared, trying to take the gun from her. Tyger rolled her eyes. "Dude, it doesn't shoot bullets. And anyways, your ninja. I'm a ninja's fangirl." She grinned evilly, making Leo let go of the gun and sit back down. Girls. Humph.  
  
TMNT-Punker sat in boredom in the living room with the guys since she was already ready to go. "Boooooorrrreeeddddd." She sighed and then took a huge breath. "Booooooorrrreeeeddd." She took another huge breath. "Boooooorrreeddd." "WE GET IT, WE GET IT!!!" Donny shouted at her. She was saying 'bored' right into his ear. Punker sat back and grinned. She leaned up towards Donny. "BOOOOOOORRREEEDDDD!!!!"  
  
Hexadecimal grabbed her sais and let out an insane war cry. "AI AI AI AIII AAAIIIIIIII!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, a wild, feral look in her eyes. She marched into the living room, brandishing her sais menacingly. "AIAIAIAIAIAIIIIII!!" she screamed again, making the occupants of the room move away from her. "Whoa Hex, you okay?" asked Raph, staring at his obviously insane fangirl. She licked her lips. "I'm going to kill him and all of his descendants! I shall wipe the name of Fanboy from this planet! AIAIAIAIIIII!!" Hex roared, calmly sat down on the couch, and turned to Leo with a smile on her face. "So, when are we going, Fearless Leader?" she asked. Leo gave her a look and ignored the question.  
  
LenniluvsBrian bounced into her room, ready to grab all her Brian stuff and get going. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed the bare walls, bed, and drawers. "WHERE'S MY STUFF?!?!" she screamed, opening the closet, hoping it was all in there. It was not. "AAAHHH!!" Lenni went storming down the hall, flinging open other peoples rooms open. Snow White suddenly came trudging out of her room, hauling Lenni's Brian blanket full of stuff behind her. "Lenni, if I ever see all of this stuff in my room, I'll kill you." She growled, unhappy that her room had been defiled with Brian's face. Lenni stared and then attacked Snow. "YOU STOLE MY STUFF?!" she screamed, trying to pull the other girl's hair out. "OW! NO! WHAT?! GET OFFA ME!!" She pushed Lenni off and then stalked off to her room. The coffee rush was wearing off. This left a very confused Lenni sitting in the middle of the hall. She finally got up and made her way towards the living room, still clutching all of her Brian stuff. "Um, Lenni, you do know that we're going to fight somebody, not to a Brian Litrel (A/N: Be happy I spelled that right! ^_^) concert, right?" asked Leo, raising his eyeridges at the sight of all her stuff. She nodded. "I have my reasons." She stated as if that answered everything. It did not, but no one questioned her further.  
  
Kiki grabbed her pillow and blanket from her bed. 'Everyone's nuts, these people are nuts, why are they nuts, who made them nuts, I wish they weren't nuts, why do I hang out with nuts?' she thought to herself, throwing an extra pillow into the bookbag she was taking. She trudged back into the living room, a very tired Egor walking behind her. "Kiki, I tired. I wanna sleep." He complained, trying to drag Kiki back to her room. Kiki shook him off. "Later Egor. First we have to save Ella and Sasami. Yay." She plopped down on the couch between TMNT-Punker and Hexadecimal who kept looking at everyone with wide, scary eyes.  
  
~~~~~____~~~~~  
  
"THIS TV HAS ONLY ONE CHANNEL!!!" roared Raphaella, banging her head against the wall. The happy music of Telly Tubbies played across the room, sticking in her and Sasami's brain. "Telly Tubbies! Telly Tubbies, say EH- OH!!" The dancing thingies sang. Sasami had hear fingers stuck in her ears, trying to shut out the song. "Go away, go away, go away, go away." She chanted over the music. "Actually, it has two!" Fanboy laughed maniacally as he changed the channel of the TV to BLUES CLUES!!! "Blues Clues, blues clues! You find a happy paw print, that's the first clue!" sang Joe the guy they put in for Steve since Steve supposedly committed suicide. Hmm. Anyway, Ella let out another scream. "No, not this!!! At least the other thing was SEMI CUTE!!!! NOT THIS!!!" She ran around the white room a couple times, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sasami watched in amusement. "Uh, Ella, calm down." "NNNOOOOO!!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!" shrieked Ella. The happy music was getting to the poor girl. Fanboy watched all of this via his camera. "BWAHAHAHA!! Stupid fangirls! Fanboys are sooo much better than fangirls!" he laughed in his evil, laughy way. He leaned back in his chair, wondering when the turtles would come. He already had another surprise waiting for them when they got there. "Haha ha hahaha haha haha HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Fanboy laughed silently and then got louder. "COME, MY OBSESSIONS, COME!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" he yelled, insanity at its peak. Looking at his huge, TV picture on the wall, Sasami and Raphaella gave each other confused looks. "This dude is some sort of weird." Sasami whispered as the boy laughed his head off. "Yep." replied Raphaella, returning to the wonderful and perfected art of banging your head on the wall.  
  
~~~____~~~~~  
  
The girls congregated in the living room, burdened with backpacks and bags of all sorts. Many seemed to be hiding things, unwilling to reveal their secret weapons. Others, like Tyger, flaunted their newest weapons. "Maybe we can do this without Sensei knowing it." Leo said. Agreement was unanimous. Suddenly Daydream remembered something. "Hey, Leo?" she asked in a small voice. He wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him. The turtle in blue turned towards her. "What?" Dream squashed an invisible something with her foot. "Um, well, you see, Fanboy sorta lives in another dimension and we have no way of getting there. Sorry." Leo stared blankly as everyone else groaned. "Why didn't you say anything earlier??" asked Snow White, a scowl on her face. Daydream shrugged. "I didn't remember anything earlier." Zip and Donny exchanged grins. "That's not actually a problem anymore." Don stated in a matter of fact tone. Stares turned towards him. "Uh, how?" Mikey asked, eyeridges raised. "Follow me, my scaly turtle friend." Ziptango giggled, grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him towards the lab. The rest of the battle brigade followed them. Donny walked over to a large, sheet-covered object, grinning like a kid at Christmas.  
  
"I would like to introduce all of you to DuntataDUN, The Dimensional Teleporter!" Donny flung off the sheet to reveal a purple machine the size of a refrigerator. "Guaranteed to get you to whatever dimension you wish, it even makes fresh pizza!" Even as Donny talked, the huge machine gave a beep and a fresh pizza popped out of the side. Mikey gave a gasp and wiped away an imaginary tear. "It's what I've always wanted!" he sobbed, hugging the machine. The warrior fangirls stared. "So, it could get us back to our own dimension without even having to save Raphaella and Sasami?" asked Mily, a wicked grin on her face. Zip nodded. "Yep, I guess so." Raphael was staring angrily at Donny. "How long have you had this?!" he yelled, stalking over to his brother. "Um, two weeks? Maybe two and a half." Donny stated, displaying a small smile. Raphael let out a roar to shake the foundation of Manhattan. "TWO WEEKS?!!?" Raph was now attempting to strangle Donatello. "YOU HAD THIS FOR TWO WEEKS AND DIDN'T GET RID OF THE FANGIRLS?!! WHY NOT??!?! I MIGHT STILL HAVE MY SANITY!!!! AARRGGGHHH!!!" The Raph fangirls immediately jumped in, trying to get Raph to let go of poor Donny who was turning the same color as his bandana. "LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!!!" screamed Zip, throwing herself at Raphael, literally trying to kill him. Leo waded into the scrape and tried to pry Raph's fingers off of Donny. TMNT-Punker tried to help him by yanking on Raphael's arm .  
  
This left Mikey and his fangirls to sit there and munch on the pizza. "This pizza needs something." Mikey said, examining the slice in his hand. "Would it be CANDY!?" Danceingfae, Mily, Nightmare, and Daydream shrieked at the same time. "Yep, candy!" Grinning, the turtle in orange piled Skittles, M&M's, Air Heads, War Heads, Hershey kisses, and Marshmallows onto the large pizza. He then split it with the five fangirls. By the time they had finished munching, the Kill-Donny attack by Raph had finished. Donny was rubbing his neck while being fawned over by Zip (Does it hurt, Donatello? Want me to kill him Donny? I can kill him, promise!). Raph was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Donny and Leo. Hex, Lenni, Tyger and Kiki were scolding him while smiling (That was mean Raph! You shouldn't hurt your brother! Especially when he's weaker than you!). "HEY! He is not weaker!" Zip roared at Tyger who had made the offending comment. Tyger grinned evilly. "Uh-huh, sure, whatever you say!" Ziptango was immediately restrained by a quick-thinking Mikey. "LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HER!!" she screamed, doing her best to escape from Mikey's grasp.  
  
"Uh, save friends?" Punker said, pointing towards the portal. "OKAY!!!" Everyone yelled at her simultaneously. TMNT-Punker grinned. "Well, let's go then!" she exclaimed, walking over to Donny's machine. "Oh no you don't, I'll go first." Leonardo declared, lightly pushing her aside and stepping up to the dimensional threshold (A/N that was a cool saying on my behalf! YAY!! ^_^). "Hold on, I should go first. It's my machine!" Donny told Leo. Zip gave him an annoyed look. "Oh yeah, Zip helped." He added, giving her a smile. Zip nodded. "Thank you." Leo shook his head. "I'm not putting anyone in danger with this machine. Do you two even know if it works?" he asked Donny who looked annoyed. "Well, no, but." "So I should go first because I'm responsible for the rest of you." Leo stated with a snobby, older brother air. "BUT IT'S MY MACHINE!!!" Donny yelled, indignant of the idea that Leo would be the first to try his new creation. "Oh shut up, you two and let's just go!!" Danceingfae growled, glaring at both turtles. The two sighed and declared a truce. They'd both step in at the same time, but before they could even take that first step, Snow White let out a yell.  
  
"HEY WAIT!!!" she screamed, making Nightmare, who was right beside her, wince and hold her ear. The rest of them turned around, annoyed looks on their faces. "What now?!" Raphael snapped, giving Snow a murderous look. Snow sighed. "Does anyone know what dimension Fanboy's in?" she asked, a grin on her face. Everyone groaned and threw their gear down on the floor. "Well, what do we do now, Fearless Leader?" asked Lenni. "I have no idea." Suddenly a lightbulb appeared above Hex's head. "I've got it!!!" she screeched, racing back into the living room and towards the little TV-thing Fanboy had contacted them with. The ten remaining fangirls and the turtles poked their heads out of Don's room, all wondering what Hex was doing. She had picked up the TV and was yelling into the mic. "HELLO!!?!?!? FANYBOY, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT ONTO THIS TV RIGHT NOW!! OR I'LL WRITE A STORY WERE ALL THE TURTLES DIE!!!" The fangirls all gasped and Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey stared at each other. "YOU WOULD NOT!!!" Fanboy yelled as his putrid face once again cursed the screen of the mini-TV. "Would too. Now, how are we supposed to get to your dimension if we don't have the access code?" she asked in a calm, polite voice which made the authors exchange grins. Hex was dangerous when she was in that mood. Fanboy made a face. "But I'll know your coming." he whined. "You already knew that, doofus." Kiki snapped from Don's lab. Fanboy glared at her and then sighed. "Okay, the access code is 267895. There, happy?" he snarled and the screen went blank. "Actually, no, I'd rather be in bed, asleep." Hex complained to the TV screen. She turned around and returned to the troop of authors and turtles who stared. "Y-you wouldn't really kill us, would you?" asked Mikey, eyes wide. Hex shrugged. "Depends on what mood I'm in." she replied, a smile on her face. The four turtles exchanged worried looks. Zip grinned and punched the access code into the Dimensional Teleporter. It gave a noise that sounded like it was about to hurl the microbits it had for lunch and the teleportation portal swirled green, red, orange, purple, and blue. "Hmm, interesting." Mily stated in a scientific voice.  
  
"Well, let's go." Leo muttered and he and Donny stepped through the machine. After a few minutes, the remaining persons began wondering if they should follow or not. "Well, I'm going, see you guys later." Ziptango exclaimed and stepped through the portal. "Hey, wait up!" shouted TMNT- Punker and followed her. "I guess it works." Raphael mumbled and stepped through the portal. "WHEEEE!!!" Lenni screeched as she flung herself into the portal. "This is so cool." Hex whispered as leaped into the machine. "YEEEEE-HAW!" Snow White did a flying high-kick when she went through. Nightmare stepped back and screamed as she went through the portal at a full-fledged run. "FOR CHEESE LOVERS EVERYWHERE!!!!!" "Later!" Tyger exclaimed as she walked through. "DDDDUUUUDDDEEE!!!" Daydream yelled as she cart-wheeled through the portal. "I'll be BACK!" shouted Mily, running to the portal. "YIPEEEEE!!!" Danceingfae squealed, doing a ballet twirl into the machine. Kiki and Egor went next, Kiki clutching her blanket and pillow angrily. "I hope this doesn't take long." She growled and walked through, Egor bouncing at her side. Mikey grinned and then roared at the top of his lungs. "COOOOOOOWWWAAABBBUUUNNNGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" He did a flip into the portal, a smile on his face. When his feet finally touched the ground, after flying threw a rainbow tunnel, he grinned. "Well, this is cool."  
  
WHAT'S COOL??!?! ^_^ Wait till the next chapter, final chapter, maybe, hopefully, possibly, OH WHAT DO I KNOW!?!?!? ^_^ I won't be updating or writing (well, maybe, I -am- taking a paper notebook) for ten days because I'm going to camp on Thursday! It's going to be soooooo much FUN! ^_^ They have a Blob like on the movie Heavy Weights, and those rope swings and an Olympic size pool! It's in the mountains of either Tennessee or North Carolina. It's on lake Lure, well duh, it is called Lurecrest. ^_^ I can't wait!!! Hope y'all are having a good summer too!! 


	17. I UPDATED! COOLIES!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. It's not fair!!!  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *sniffle* I love writing this story, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER! I think I've been at it for a year now...wow...^_^ It was a good year *reflects on all the things that happened in the fic* Ah, well, at least it's OVER!!! WHOOPEE!!! ^_^  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!?" everyone (besides Mikey) screamed/yelled/bellowe) at once, their combined voices echoing into the distance. Instead of landing in Fanboy's parlor room, the group had ended up in another alternate reality. The grass they were standing on was a lovely lavender color while the trees looked as if a rainbow had exploded on them. Not to far away from where everyone was screaming in indignation, a pretty white unicorn with an azure horn grazed lazily. It raised its head to stare sleepily at the group of insignificants who had encroached upon its meadow and then continued to gaze. It had better things to waste its precious time on a bunch of measly bipeds.  
  
"Isn't it GORGEOUS!?" TMNT-Punker squealed, her eyes growing huge and teary. Rather anime like if you ask me. Mily nodded and stared at the unicorn.  
  
"I. Want. It." She stated in a demanding tone that made Punker glance sideways at her.  
  
"What do you mean, you want it?" Punker asked, hands on hips. Mily grinned impishly.  
  
"It'd be the coolest garden decoration EVER!" She exclaimed brightly. Danceingfae smiled as she leaned into the conversation.  
  
"Are you talking about the unicorn?" At their nods, Dance rolled her eyes. "I'm just sure it'd LOVE becoming living topiary." She said sarcastically.  
  
"And we don't have a garden." Punker put in. Mily frowned and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"But it's sooooooo CUTE! It would make the cutest lawn ornament!" Dance sighed and patted Mily's head. Punker rolled her eyes as Dance took on a motherly role.  
  
"We'll get you a stuffed unicorn when we get home, okay?" She said, a sly grin on face. Mily stared in disbelief.  
  
"That is so not going to work on me." She chirped and walked off towards Mikey who looked a little dazed at his position in the world. Dance and Punker both shrugged.  
  
LenniluvsBrian looked around, blinking in the midday sunlight. It was like an unbelievable fairytale land. And, if it WAS an unbelievable fairytale land, BRIAN LITREL (hah, I got it!) MUST BE NEARBY!!! "BRIAN!!!!!" She squealed, doing double-takes in every direction, hoping to see him and his boy-band goodness. Lenni clutched all her Brian gear close and bobbled happily on the balls of her feet. Snow White felt that she should slap her, but that would've made Leonardo mad because of senseless violence and Snow didn't feel like dealing with Mr. Straight-And-Narrow at the moment. Instead, she grabbed Lenni's Brian blanket and tossed it over the delusional teen's head. Raphael looked at Snow gratefully.  
  
"Finally!" he sighed in relief. Snow rolled her eyes at Lenni who had screamed in delight when the blanket was tossed over her head.  
  
"BRIAN! I SEE YOU!!!" This got a laugh from almost everyone. The one person who didn't laugh happened to be Kiki who had tossed herself on the ground and was peacefully snoring. Egor had disappeared before they got there. Poor Egor. (sorry, but I couldn't figure out what to do with him. He was just...THERE! *sighs* Sorry Egor fanatics...If there are any.)  
  
Nightmare stood at the very back of the group, a look of pure terror on her face. The unicorn was terrifying her beyond all normal levels of terrifying things. This was definitely worse than Care Bears! Suddenly a horrible thought popped into Night's head. What if they were in Care Bear land, that horrible place of, she gulped, caring?!  
  
"DON'T LET THEM CARE ON ME!!!" the teenager screamed as she flung herself onto to Mikey. Daydream giggled at her friend's plight. Everyone else just gave her a confused look. Nightmare turned her head to stare at them with huge, paranoid eyes. "They're disguising themselves as my friends! NOOOO!!!" She wailed, clinging to Mikey's legs. Mikey found himself rudely snickering at Night. Hexadecimal (Warrior Princess) gave an annoyed huff.  
  
"Nightmare, there are no words to describe you. Seriously." After delivering that direct comment, she whirled on Donatello with the fury of a rabid she-wolf which personality tests have proven that she just might be. (Daydream ponders thoughtfully) She flung her hands up in anger as she yelled at him as loud as possible. It was so loud that Tyger, who was standing the nearest to her, was temporarily struck deaf. Not dead, DEAF! Though, it is tempting to strike her dead... Just joking!!! *^_~*  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you!" she shrieked, her face going red. Almost everyone stepped back, not wanting to be in the line of fire. Donny was caught off guard and could only stare wide-eyed as Hex continued to rant. "Your stupid machine must have malfunctioned and got us stuck in Splinter-knows-where! This place reeks of cuteness! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled. In truth, she wasn't actually furious with Donny, she just wanted someone to vent her anger upon and Don had seemed a reasonable candidate. Donatello pointed mindlessly towards Ziptango.  
  
"She's the one who put the code in!" He sputtered as an attempt to pass the blame. Zip gave him a look that clearly read 'Of all the nerve!'. Don's plan worked, though, and Hex laid into Zip with the fury of all the Greek Furies. RAH!  
  
"OKAY THEN! It's your fault! You must have put in the wrong code!" Hex accused, pointing her index finger at Zip's annoyed face. The techno-wizz fangirl tightened her violet bandanna around her coppery hair and glared at Hexadecimal.  
  
"He-ex, Hex, Hex, Hex" She began, slowly shaking her head. Zip walked over and slung her arm around her friend. "You've got to drop this 'I BLAME YOU!!!' thing, it's really scary, alright?" Hex gave her a look. Zip sighed. "Look, I don't think that it was anyone's fault. Fanboy must've given us a screwy code." She looked around the sickeningly adorable scenery with a scrutinizing eye. Leo clapped and rubbed his hands together. Everyone, turtles included sent up a groan. That was Leo's trademark 'Alright, time to boss everyone around' gesture. Raphael immediately began to walk, no swagger in the other direction. I've notice that Raph doesn't walk like normal, um ninja turtles or humans for that matter. He does this 'bad boy' swagger walk, the one where you make your shoulders go up and down like you're this big, muscular, brainless thug. Oh, wait, it's Raph we're talking about, never mind. The swagger's perfect for him. *^_~*  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Leo yelled after him. Raph shook his arms at the unicorn, making it run off at the speed of light at the sight of the giant turtle.  
  
"Away!" He shouted back. He hunched his shoulders forward and kept swaggering in his lovely swaggering style. Swagger, swagger, swagger. (A/N: Alright, I've seriously LOST IT!! Somebody save me. MIKEY!!!!! No, I mean it, all I can think of is how much Raph swaggers! IT'S ANNOYING ME!!! *bangs head on computer monitor*) Nobody paid much attention since this was a normal Raphael thing to do. Hex, Tyger, Lenni, and Kiki all looked at each other, wondering if they should swagger off too. Hex, being slightly annoyed too, decided to go. She sauntered off after the turtle in red since she couldn't get the swagger down. Saunter, saunter, saunter. Not, not as much fun as SWAGGER. (A/N: My new favorite word is 'swagger'.) Tyger stayed because she couldn't hear, Lenni because she couldn't see and was too entranced by Brian's polyester face, and Kiki didn't go because she was about to fall out with sleepiness. The rest of the fangirls, Mikey and Donny crowded around Leo for instructions. He seemed happy for the attention and began the rundown.  
  
"All right, ninjas and um, fangirls of ninjas, here's the deal," Everyone leaned in, listening with open ears for his next sentence. Leo gave them an embarrassed grin. "I have no idea where we are." The moans of turtles and girls echoed off the hills and aggravated screams of 'DUH!' dominated the conversation. Leo waved his hands, trying desperately to regain control. "But that doesn't mean we can't get out of here! See, this is my plan," He, as they had expected, launched into a long, very difficult battle plan that left most of them reeling and Mikey with a strong urge to eat pizza which is a normal reaction to anything in Mike's life. A sudden pained yell from the other end of the meadow caught everyone's attention.  
  
"OW! $@#%@#%, !@#$$#% INVISIBLE WALL!!!" Raph's angry scream came roaring back to them. Confused, the group looked up from Leo's game plan and toward the anger-challenged turtle who was seemingly kicking empty air that sounded rather plastic and hollow. Strange looks were exchanged and the unspoken suggestion of walking towards Hex and Raph was made. Then it elevated into a run when the saw Hex leaning against the air at a 45 degree angle without falling. When everyone reached them, Hex was giggling uncharacteristically and exclaiming, "It vibrates! How cool is that?"  
  
"Um, Hex, you okay?" Snowy asked tentatively. Hex shook her head, coming swiftly out of her revelry of vibration.  
  
"Of course." She said abruptly, crossing her arms and joining Tyger, Lenni, and Kiki (an awake Kiki) as the Concerned Raphael Fangirl Squad. The turtle was continuing his one-sided battle with 'thin air'. Silently, Mike, Leo, and Don fought over who was going to ask what was going on. Don lost with his usually unlucky flair. The purple clad turtle gingerly stepped towards his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. When Raph turned around, he was all but foaming at the mouth.  
  
"So, whatcha doin'?" Donny asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. Raph crossed his arms and glared at everyone. It was a communal flinch and quail at the sight of those enraged brown eyes. He clinched and unclenched his fist as if he were debating on punching someone or not. Finally, words came from beneath teeth.  
  
"I walked into the wall." He hissed with fury. More looks were shared between the others.  
  
"Excuse me?" Daydream exclaimed with a chuckle. Raph slowly, very slowly, turned his head toward her. He then proceeded to marched over and grabbed her arm. She squeaked in panic as he forced her hand into what she had thought of as air. It connected hard with a plastic wall. "DUDE!" she yelped and jumped back. Raphael let go of her immediately.  
  
"See?" He snapped as everyone rushed forward to touch the wall. Everyone rushed forward to examine the plastic wall. Daydream and Nightmare decided that it made an excellent drum and began banging on it for all they were worth. Three seconds later.  
  
"Bored." They said in unison. Mikey grinned and began to mime his way across the wall. Mily punched him in the shoulder, a smile on her face.  
  
"Soooo, what is this supposed to mean?" Danceingfae asked in a quizzical tone as she ran a pointer finger down the wall. Leonardo shrugged.  
  
"I guess the place isn't really a place, it's a room." Everyone gave him a dull expression and walked off in separate directions. Dance sat down on the floor with a thump.  
  
"HOW RUDE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around her knees and pouted.  
  
***Fanboy's Lair***  
  
"Where ARE they!?" Fanboy shouted, pacing the floor of his control room. He glanced anxiously at the TV monitor that showed his front foyer. Still no turtles or those awful, tricky fangirls. He crossed his arms and huffed annoyingly.  
  
"I hate fangirls. They have no appreciation for the TMNT, they just look at them as possible boyfriends. That's why I refuse to have fangirls, I don't want to be a mindless boyfriend."  
  
"EUGH! That IS disgusting! Who'd want you as a boyfriend anyway, you little piece of slime!" Raphaella's revolted voice snapped as loud as she could. In the background, Sasami could be heard gagging. Fanboy stuck his tongue out at the monitor to the White Room where the girls were being held. They glared and stuck their tongues out at him. Then everyone just glared. More glaring. After fifteen more minutes of glaring, Fanboy noticed there was someone else talking in the room. No, it wasn't the voices that often plagued his mangled mind, it was OTHER voices.  
  
"So, whatcha doin'?" Raphaella and Sasami exchanged quick glances. They knew that voice even if it did sound a little afraid. Fanboy whirled around and began frantically looking at screens, trying to figure out which one the voices were coming from.  
  
"I walked into the wall." Raph and Sasami also knew that voice. No one could mistake Raph's I'm-ready-to-kill-AGAIN tone. They'd heard it enough. Fanboy had zeroed in on a bright lavender and blue screen. His eyes danced with recognition of what he saw.  
  
"Excuse me?" Daydream's childish voice laughed. The screen continued to play out as Raph stalked over to her and shoved her against the wall.  
  
"EEEEHHHHHH!!!!" Fanboy squealed more girlishly than was humanly possible and began to prance around the room. Raph and Sasami exchanged glances.  
  
"What's with the big celebration, Fanboy?" Raphaella flashed an amused grin at Sasami. "Finally get your wedgie out?" Fanboy ignored her and began to ponder the strange predicament on the screen. For some odd reason the most highly esteemed turtles had landed in his relaxation room. At the moment it was set on Fantasy mode though he could easily switch it to Torture mode, Tropical mode, Dance-Dance GO-GO mode, Scary-Wizard-of-Oz mode, or his own favorite, Moo-Moo the Cow's Happy Hour mode. Ah, for the love of Moo-Moo. Fanboy sat down and thought carefully about what he should do. Meanwhile, Sasami and Raphaella were discovering useful things to do with the deck of Go Fish cards without matches. They were now practicing flinging Frisbees with the paper; on the ground nearby, failed attempts to make origami paper cranes sat ominously, plaguing Sasami and Ella with their failure. Fanboy, a little annoyed about what they were doing with his cards, turned and glared at them for the 1,645,543,729,031th time since they had arrived.  
  
"Look, you ungrateful twerps, your friends are here to rescue you." He said, flipping a switch so they could see the screen with the turtles and fangirls on it. The girls gave each other amused glances as they saw the plight of the others.  
  
"Maybe it was better that we were captured." Sasami whispered to Ella who smiled. Fanboy suddenly let out a bout of evil laughter.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!!! You are now my prisoners!!" Ella and Sas just stared at him. "And I shall destroy the other fangirls and you and you shall write for me exclusively! I will even let you see the turtles every now and then for inspiration." The two began to laugh.  
  
"Dude, haven't you seen ANY movies?" asked Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, the good guys ALWAYS win." Ella added.  
  
"Of course. I have the entire DVD AND VHS collection of ALL the seasons of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! DUH!" He strikes a super hero pose. "I am FANBOY, remember?" He smiles, showing off his rotting teeth. Raphaella rolls her eyes.  
  
"How could I forget? You're the most unnatural thing on two legs. Or four." Ella announced. Fanboy ignored her again and began flipping switches rapidly. Ella and Sasami looked closer at the computer screen as they tried to figure out what he was doing. In the background, the screen with their friends on it had changed instantly. It now looked like the screen from The Wizard of OZ when Dorothy and her odd arrangement of friends go to the scary wizard dude.  
  
"Whoa, freaky." Sasami exclaimed. She couldn't conceal her grin when she heard Mikey's scream of fear.  
  
~~~The scary wizard-like room~~~  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Mike screeched, waving and pointing wildly at the door he and Mily were now standing in front of. Mily freaked out and launched herself into the air. She landed on Mikey's right side which was a good thing since Danceingfae had attached herself to the left in a matter of seconds. Nightmare bounced up from the ground as if someone had lit a fire under her butt. She and Daydream latched onto each other, screaming 'Flying Monkeys!!' at the top of their lungs. Anybody who had been stupid enough to wander off came rushing back at light speed. Lenni covered herself with her Brian blanket at the sight of the gate. Ziptango and Hexadecimal gave each other uncertain looks while Tyger ran around in circles waving her pillow-gun in the air. TMNT-Punker clutched her guitar, her only weapon besides her standard training katana. Snow White and Kiki stared on in laziness. Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello seemed to have mixed reactions ranging from astounded awe to utter confusion. Don leaned forward to brush the wall.  
  
"This wasn't...how...who...WHAT!?!" Don stared at the wall unhappily. Leo looked at the door in contemplation and altered his plan of attack. Again. Raph seemed to be even more agitated. Completely losing any calmness left about him, he flung open the door. Or, at least he tried to. Come to find out the door weighed a ton so Raph could only yank until his arms dislocated themselves, but Donny and Leo stopped him before it came to that. There was a short powwow before everyone decided that it would be most intelligent to open the door. The team attacked the door with loud yells of 'Cowabunga!', 'Green Machine!!', and sing-songed 'Go Ninja, GO Ninja, GO!'. To their surprise, the door opened before any of them touched. Mikey stopped short three inches from the threshold and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not going." He declared with a definitive air of certainty. Everyone stopped and gave him an annoyed glance. Leo smirked.  
  
"Fine, stay here and let the flying monkeys get you." With that, he walked past Mikey and into the well-lit hall that reminded everyone eerily of the sewers around the lair. Everyone passed Mike, even his fangirls. But they, of course, stopped a few feet away and gave him pitiful looks until he joined them.  
  
"Girls." He huffed, jogging to catch up with them. Dance, Day, Mily, Snow, and Nightmare all linked arms and started down the hallway/sewer.  
  
A/N: *grins evilly* Okay, so that wasn't the end. TOUGH LUCK!!! ^_^ Hope y'all don't mind that this isn't the end... I couldn't end it yet. DARN! I wanted to end it, but I got caught up in descriptions. *snaps fingers* Bear with me! Next chapter should DEFINITELY be the last. Maybe. Hehehe. Oh yeah, I'm sixteen now! WHOOPEE! *grins and looks at self* Hmm, I don't really feel sixteen...^_^ 


	18. jh

Disclaimer: In don't own the TMNT!!! I've said that for the past however many chapters!

A/N: (looks sad) I really wish I could finish this story! I love writing on it, but it seems like it will never end!! (points an accusatory finger at the computer) QUIT BEING!!! STOP EXISTING!!! NO MORE CONTINUATION!!!! Anyway, after I update this, story!! MUUUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

The hallway was quite large but still gave off an underground feeling 'cept it was way more lit up. Everyone (minus Raph) very acting skittish and anxious. The girls were whispering among themselves, wallowing in the glory that was their first mission. Kiki refused to talk choosing instead to inch forward step by step, growling at anyone who tried to start a conversation with her tired brain. A high-pitched tune suddenly burst out from the back of the ninja group in full fanfare, startling everyone nearby. Hex suddenly whirled around and glared at the contingent of Mikey fangirls.

"Okay, which one of you is whistling 'We're Off to See the Wizard'?" she asked in a calculated tone. Danceingfae grinned disarmingly.

"Mikey!" she said and glanced at the turtle. Mikey looked shocked as the other four nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" A grin spread across his face. "You guys were doing it too!" The five Mikey girls shared amused looks as Hex huffed and turned around. The ninja and ninja fangirls walked in silence for a while. Tyger held her pillow-gun in a death-grip, turning it at any sound she heard. Snow received a pillow in the gut one time for coughing; there had almost been a murder with Tyger as the victim. Hex's warrior princess mood was slowly wearing off; she was now just plain moody and literally snapped at anyone who tried to talk to her. The group had lost their fighting spirit; everyone was tired, irritable or most likely, both. The Wizard of Oz theme was grating on nerves since every once and a while a little munchkin hologram would pop out of the wall and begin singing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road". Raphael had created a new game; whenever one of them appeared, you tried to kill it. It was actually good practice, though sort of wrong and disturbing since you stabbed or injured the things they would grin pleasurably and giggle like the Pillsbury Dough-boy. Nightmare and Daydream were taking joy in running ahead and hiding in a dark corner until someone walked by. Then they'd jump away from the wall flapping their arms while cackling in a very Flying Monkeyish way. But they did receive their due punishment by Tyger's pillow gun. After they quit 'messing around' (as Leo called it), the walking was monotonous. It was a big, wonderful surprise when they finally reached another big, tall door shaped like the entrance to the lair. A smug feeling penetrated the crowd. Ha, that was easy. Now they could maim Fanboy and get their friends back. This was really easy.

"Too easy," said Donatello, raising an eyebrow at the door. Zip shrugged.

"What do you expect from a pimply geek? Super fighting robots or something?" The two mechanical wizards laughed at the notion. A scream from Mily caught their attention.

"ROBOTS!!!!" she wailed in a melodramatic moment. Zip and Donny exchanged amused looks.

"Irony, gotta love it," Don muttered as he pulled his bo from its strap. Zip nodded.

"Always makes for a good plot line or so I've found," she agreed. With a one quick movement a brilliant blade of purple light shimmered spectacularly in front of Zip. She pulled it back in true Leo style until the blade almost rested against her face, the end pointing straight at the robot. She glanced at Donny who was doing the entire open mouth, wide whited out eyes, huge sweat drop anime thing.

"Hey, isn't that..." Zip grinned innocently.

"Yep, I know you don't mind." Donny closed his mouth and brandished his bo at her.

"As long as you know how to use it, young padawan warrior!" He exclaimed before jumping into the already heated battle. You see, while Don and Zip were talking, the others were checking out the door. The second someone touched it (it was Snow White, she leaned on it out of exhaustion), the door disappeared and five huge ugly robots came clambering out of the room. That's when Mily screamed and began throwing Hello Kitty stuffies at them. Tyger cocked her pillow-gun against her shoulder and began to shoot.

"FINALLY! TAKE THAT YOU SLIMEY NO GOOD BUCKET OF RUSTY BOLTS!" she roared as a round of fluffy pillows burst from her gun. Lenni gave a cry of dismay as she watched a certain pillow fly by.

"Hey, that was mine!" She raced after it, her blonde hair flying out behind her. She was about four feet from one of the robotic monstrosities when she put on the brakes. The teenager glared at the feathers that were rolling off the robot's metal body. She gave it a good kick in the robotic shin and then high-tailed it back to Tyger. "Stupid robot..."

Hex whirled her sai around, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIIIIIIIIII!" Her shrill, unnatural voice cried as she tossed herself into the middle of the battle. Raphael gave her one of his weirded out looks and proceeded to jam a sai into an electronic eyeball. Motor oil gushed out onto the floor in a bout of battle-infused goriness. Snow White slipped on it as she raced across the battle ground; she was immediately sprawled out in the middle of the oil spill. Donny went over to help her up but proceeded to slip on the oil himself and fall into a most un-ninja like heap. Zip ran to help her friends, but she too, fell victim to the eye oil. None of this was helped by TMNT-Punker gutting a robot, causing even more oil spillage. Soon almost everyone was slipping around on the oil. Leo was the only one who found his footage. The blue-banned turtle quickly dispatched the rest of the robots but this too had its consequences. Mainly, there was more oil. It was everywhere! Every time Mikey tried to wipe the gunk away from his eye, more slid down his face to replace it. Dance walked over and smiled at him.

"See, this is why we humans have hair. Holds liquid things nicely," she exclaimed as she joyfully wrung the oil out of her now dark brown locks. The rest of the girls did the same while the guys pulled off their bandannas and valiantly tried to get the oil out of them. Didn't work. As Leo tied his now brownish blue bandanna around his head, he looked around for more robots.

"I think that's the last of them, guys. Let's just keep going." The group turned towards the door and started walking. Again. Except this time they made nice, annoying squishy sounds when they walked.

---Fanboy's Lair---

"FOILED AGAIN!!!" Fanboy cried, flinging his hands into the air. He then became excited to the point of bordering on ADHD. "The real ninja turtles are in my dimension! Oh, I have to prepare!" He turned towards the screen that Sasami and Ella's cage was on. "What do you think, plastic or china? China is more formal, but I'm not sure if this is a formal occasion. What do you think about pizza? Is it too messy for such a neat event?" Fanboy didn't even wait for their answer before turning around to mutter to himself. Not that they were listening. They were too busy laughing at their friends' battle action.

"Did he say something, Sas?" asked Ella, chomping on a piece of celery, still the only thing in the white fridge kitchen. Sasami shrugged. She was engaged in placing the very last card on the top of her card castle.

"TADA!" she yelled as Splinter's little card fit neatly against the Shredder's. Sasami looked at Ella excitedly. "You see, they're locked in fierce mortal combat! And then right underneath them is Donny, April, and Casey. See, that's because both Casey and Don like April so they're fighting over her. She's not happy. On the next tier, Leo, Mike, and Raph are fighting against..." Raphaella was giving her a very bored look. Sasami grinned brightly. "It's a very deep structure." Ella grinned evilly to Sasami's dismay. The girl flipped the very last bit of her celery stick into the card castle with the skill of a true veggie-flipper. The castle crumbled to the ground like a dried out sandcastle. Sasami stared in horror at her fallen artwork. "You...you decimated my castle...why?" Sasami's tone was pitiful. Ella shrugged.

"Boredom."

---Back to Turtles and Co.---

"Well, this is an interesting, if not disturbing, change," Mily said optimistically. True, the room had changed but definitely not for the better. The room was now in Moo-Moo the Cow's Happy Hour mode. Little purple and pink mini-cows in fluffy tu-tus were dancing all over the walls (which were made of a soft cushiony substance) while a mural of a large black and white Jersey cow was lording over the ceiling. This put everyone on edge, especially Raphael. The fangirls were enough but now this? Above them in his secret room of 'terror' Fanboy was laughing.

"NO ONE CAN STAND THE CUTENESS OF THE MOO-MOO'S!! BWAHA, BWAHA, BWAHAHAHA!!"

A/N: I decided to stop it here and update again later! starts singing This is the story that never ends...it goes on and on my friends! I started writing it at least two years ago, and it'll keep on going for no one knows how long!!!


End file.
